Give Me a Second Chance
by Choi Dande
Summary: "Sampai saat kau datang padaku dengan senyum yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku lihat dari bibirmu. Jika aku boleh menebak,apa itu karena Donghae?"/ Tentang sebuah rasa yang membuat mereka menjadi menutup diri dalam topeng semu/ Abaikan Summary ngawur ini/ Haehyuk Kyuhyuk Haemin Kyumin/ Yaoi/ Hope U Like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Give Me a Second Chance**

**.**

**.**

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae. Lee Donghae. Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin.

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat cepat. Miss (ty) bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

Sesuai kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

"Annyong haseyo. Kim Hyukjae imnida."

Namja dengan surai hitam itu membungkukan kepalanya didepan kelas. Melangkah kearah bangku yang sudah ditunjukan oleh sang Saenim dengan wajah datar,berhasil membuat semua siswa penghuni kelas XI-3 mendengus sinis karena sikap tidak sopannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan yang dilayangkan semua teman barunya,namja yang lebih akrab disapa Eunhyuk itu mendudukan diri dibangku kosong yang kini sudah didepan matanya. Mengabaikan tatapan kaget yang dilayangkan oleh seorang namja yang duduk persis dibelakang bangkunya.

_Hah_~

Membuat Eunhyuk membuang nafasnya kesal. Membung satu keburuntungan dalam hidupnya dihari ini.

Kenapa dari semua kelas yang ada disekolah ini aku harus berada disini! Eunhyuk mendengus. Mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sudah kembali berlangsung. Tidak mengacuhkan tatapan yang mungkin masih dilayangkan oleh namja yang duduk dibelakangnya.

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance_~

.

.

Eunhyuk sedang menyeruput minuman yang dipesannya dikantin sekolah saat kedua mata serupa kucing miliknya menemukan tiga orang gadis sudah berdiri angkuh didepan mejanya. Memilih untuk mengabaikan itu semua,Eunhyuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memainkannya dengan santai tanpa peduli tatapan sinis yang selalu dilayangkan semua siswa kepadanya selama sebulan ini.

_Hah_~

Bahkan ia tidak tau apa masalah mereka dengannya hingga mereka selalu mencari masalah dengannya. Mengusik ketenangan yang seharusnya ia dapatkan disekolah elit ini. Bukan tingkah layaknya anak SD seperti sekarang. Dasar bodoh.

Eunhyuk mendengus pendek. Kesal merasa ketenangannya dipagi ini harus terusik oleh tiga orang yang mengaku sebagai primadona disini.

"Kembalikan." Eunhyuk menadahkan tangannya. Meminta kembali ponselnya. Menatap malas salah seorang didepannya yang sudah merebut kasar ponsel yang sedang ia mainkan.

_Prak_!

Semua siswa dibuat melongo melihat ponsel yang sepersekian detik masih ditangan salah seorang dari gadis yang berdiri didepan Eunhyuk kini sudah terpecah belah dilantai kantin. Mendengus kasar Eunhyuk mengalihkan matanya untuk menatap sang pelaku pelempar ponselnya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu." Sang pelaku yang melempar ponsel Eunhyuk mendengus remeh. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dengan angkuh.

Eunhyuk mengangguk memilih untuk mengumpulkan serpihan ponselnya daripada meladeni yeoja gila didepannya. Mendengus jengkel saat sebuah kaki yang ia yakini siapa pemiliknya,menendang tangannya yang sudah memegang serpihan ponsel.

Berdiri dengan cepat,Eunhyuk memandang tajam sang yeoja yang sedang tersenyum sinis.

"Kau bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak punya aturan saja." Eunhyuk menggumam. Merapikan setelan jas almamater sekolahnya.

"Kupikir kau bisa bertingkah dengan sopan mendengar kau mengaku sebagai primadona disekolah ini. Tapi aku tau sekarang. Kau bahkan tidaklah lebih baik dari orang-orang yang tidak memiliki sopan santun sekalipun." Eunhyuk mendengus remeh. Melangkah meninggalkan tempat. Berjalan pelan kearah pintu kantin. Mengabaikan tatapan dan bisikan-bisikan sinis yang selalu mengiringi langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membanting penanya. Mendengus pendek dan menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang lagi-lagi mengusik ketenangannya. Menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat seorang namja yang sudah mendudukan diri diujung meja didepannya.

"Ada perlu denganku?" Eunhyuk menggumam malas.

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran dengan orang yang sudah menjadi topik pembicaraan semua siswa disini."

Eunhyuk diam. Matanya melirik kecil kearah nametag yang tersemat didada sebelah kiri jas yang digunakan namja didepannya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya Cho Kyuhyun~shi?"

Namja yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah,menyeringai menatap namja yang diduduk didepannya sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Kau cukup berani ternyata." Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada yang berani menatapku dengan cara seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang."

Eunhyuk mengangguk."Lalu?"

"Kau tidak merasa takut?"

"Untuk?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Harusnya kau tau dengan siapa kau bicara sekarang." Kyuhyun berdiri. Menarik jasnya yang sedikit terangkat keatas.

"Kau yang memulai."

Kyuhyun mengangguk."Aku tau." Menyeringai sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan kelas Eunhyuk. Membuat semua siswa kontan langsung menghunuskan tatapan sinis kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masih menatap kedepan. Tak mengambil pusing semuat mata yang memandang kearahnya. Lebih memilih memperhatikan seorang namja yang berjalan paling belakang diantara empat namja yang tadi menyambanginya. Mendengus kecil dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kim Saenim memberi tugas,mengingat sang wali kelas harus menghadiri rapat diruang guru.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Namja yang merasa sebagai terdakwa hanya menggumam. Membuat ketiga orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja kantin menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Jangan menganggunya." Tiga namja yang ternyata Kyuhyun dan bersama kedua temannya mendongak menatap seseorang yang baru saja berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu Lee Donghae?" Lee Donghae mendongak. Menatapkan kedua orbs beningnya untuk memandang namja yang sudah menyahuti omongannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu Kim Hyukjae Kyu." Jelas Donghae tanpa menatap sang pemilik nama. Membuat Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya disebut pun mendongak. Menaikan alisnya memandang Donghae.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti omonganmu?" Kyuhyun menyahut santai.

"Karena aku memperingatimu." Sahut Donghae tenang.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku akan menganggunya." Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Menatap angkuh kearah Donghae.

"Karena aku tahu bagaimana kau."

Terkekeh mendengar ucapan Donghae, Kyuhyun mengangguk."Kau memang sangat tahu bagaimana diriku. Bahkan kau tau bagaimana cara membuat seseorang pergi dari sisi seorang Cho Kyuhyun."

Tidak ada suara terdengar setelahnya. Dua namja yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya memperhatikan interaksi Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun menghela nafasnya saat melihat keduanya saling memandang tajam.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Tidak menghiraukan tiga pasang mata yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Dari mana saja Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk menulikan telinganya. Mengabaikan seseorang yang berdiri diujung tangga paling bawah menatap kearahnya yang meniti tangga. Membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya keras. Membuat tiga orang yang menghuni ruang keluarga berjengit kaget.

Mrs. Lee memandang suaminya tak enak. Tersenyum lirih saat Mr. Lee mengulas senyum lembut.

Senyum hambar terukir dibibir bershape M milik namja bernama Lee Sungmin. Mendongak menatap sebuah pintu yang sudah menelan tubuh sang adik. Memilih untuk meniti tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Lee mendongak saat mendengar langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga. Memandang bingung ransel yang tersampir indah dipunggung sang anak.

"Kau mau kemana Hyukkie? Kenapa membawa tas ranselmu?"

Ucapan Mrs. Lee membuat Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Mendongak menatap sang ibu dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sang adik yang sudah berdiri diujung meja dengan tas ranselnya.

"Mianhae Umma,Appa,Sungmin hyung. Aku sudah menyewa sebuah apartement kecil tidak jauh dari sekolah ku. Dan aku berpikir untuk menempatinya mulai sekarang. Maaf karena tidak membicarakannya lebih dulu. Maafkan aku."

Eunhyuk membungkukan badannya sebentar. Memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah tegas menuju pintu keluar rumah yang selama ini ditempatinya. Mengabaikan teriakan sang Umma yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

'Mianhae Umma.'

.

Sepasang mata yang menatapnya intens membuat Eunhyuk meringis. Setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu dengan diiringi teriakan kencang dari seseorang yang membukakan pintu,kini Eunhyuk mendudukan diri disofa panjang. Pasrah menerima tatapan menyelidik yang dilemparkan dua orang dewasa yang duduk didepannya.

_Hah_~

Mr. Kim menghela nafasnya. Mengurut pelan pelipisnya dan melirik sang istri saat merasakan sebuah elusan dilengannya.

"Jadi apa boleh aku tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Ini juga rumahmu,iya kan Umma?"

Mrs. Kim tersenyum lembut menatap wajah putra bungsunya."Kau bisa tinggal semaumu disini sayang."

Eunhyuk tersenyum."Gomawo Umma Kim."

Mrs. Kim mengangguk. Melirik sebentar sang suami yang sedang menatapnya.

"Wae?"

"Kau yang terbaik." Mr. Kim mencium pelipis sang istri. Memeluknya sebentar dan tersenyum lembut menatap keakraban kedua anaknya.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu Hyuk." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Membungkuk sebentar dan meringis pelan merasakan tangannya yang dipeluk erat oleh adik tirinya,Kim Ryeowook.

"Hyung kenapa tidak sekamar denganku saja?" Ryeowook merengek. Menggoyangkan lengan Eunhyuk dengan manja.

"Ani. Terima kasih."

"Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak mau satu kamar dengan bocah manja seperti mu." Bibir Ryeowook sukses mencebil. Menggerutu melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki kamar dengan tawa kencangnya.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat seorang namja yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya berdiri menyandar didinding disamping pintu kelasnya. Tak ingin memperdulikannya,Eunhyuk kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapan itu sukses membuat langkah Eunhyuk terhenti. Memutar tubuhnya,Eunhyuk menatap sang sumber suara.

"Kau berbicara denganku?" Membuat seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae mendengus sinis.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Donghae menegakan tubuhnya. Membawa tangannya untuk bersembunyi disaku celananya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk."Bicara saja?"

"Tidak disini."

"Bicara disini atau tidak sama sekali."

"Kau menang."

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya cuek. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya, memandang Donghae,menunggu apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Jangan berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun." Donghae menggumam tegas. Tanpa basa basi. Menatap wajah Eunhyuk intens. Ucapan yang membuat Eunhyuk menaikan alisnya.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku. Hanya mencoba memperingatkanmu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun."

"Ada alasan yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?" Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis. Masih menatap Donghae dengan datar.

"Dia tidak sebaik yang kau pikir. Hanya namja brengsek yang suka membuat orang yang berhasil ditaklukannya mendesah dibawahnya."

Eunhyuk terkekeh."Lucu sekali."

Membuat Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau berbicara seperti kau lebih baik darinya saja." Ucapan yang sukses membuat Donghae mematung.

Untuk sesaat senyum hambar terukir dibibir Eunhyuk. Tidak lama. Karena Eunhyuk langsung menggantinya dengan tatapan datar khas seorang Kim Hyukjae.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Lama keduanya terdiam membuat Eunhyuk lebih memilih untuk memutar tubuhnya. Bersiap melangkah untuk memasuki kelasnya. Mengabaikan denyutan sakit yang bersarang didadanya.

"Mianhae." Langkah kaki Eunhyuk terhenti. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuh. Menghirup nafasnya pelan dan kembali memutar tubuhnya.

"Untuk?"

"Semua hal buruk yang sudah pernah aku lakukan kepadamu." Tatapan Donghae menerawang. Memandang kosong wajah Eunhyuk dengan senyum kecut.

"Hal buruk mana yang kau maksud?" Eunhyuk menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada.

"Apa begitu banyak hal buruk yang pernah aku lakukan padamu?" Donghae membawa matanya untuk menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Senyum kecut pertama yang ia tunjukan dihadapan Donghae sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki disekolahnya sekarang.

"Ani. Hanya satu hal buruk yang pernah kau lakukan kepadaku. Dan itu cukup membuatku seperti layaknya sampah diluar sana." Eunhyuk menggumam lirih. Membawa sorot matanya yang kembali mendatar menatap wajah Donghae.

"Kau sudah memilih jalan ini. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan padaku jika kau menyesal. Karena itu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Ucapan terakhir sebelum Eunhyuk memutar tubunya dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae yang tersenyum kecut menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang menjauh.

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance~_

.

.

Lee Sungmin sedang menyandar didinding pagar sekolah tempat Eunhyuk berada saat matanya menemukan seorang namja yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya. Wajah kagetnya sedikit membuat Sungmin merutuk. Semakin bergerak gelisah saat ekor matanya melirik sang pemuda yang ternyata sedang melangkah kearahnya.

"Lee Sungmin~" Ucapan mendayu itu membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. Rasa gugup yang menyelimutinya membuat Sungmun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang seorang Lee Sungmin lakukan disini? Ah benar! Lee Donghae eoh?" Sosok yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu mengangguk atas ucapannya sendiri. Menatap intens wajah gugup Sungmin dengan tangan menyilang serta senyum kecilnya.

"Aniyo." Gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sungmin menggeleng membuat Kyuhyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Membalikan badannya meninggalkan Sungmin yang memandang sendu kearahnya.

'Kyu.'

.

.

.

"Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara familiar yang menembus gendang telinganya. Memandang diam wajah Sungmin yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu." Ucap Sungmin cepat. Deru nafasnya saling bersahutan akibat lari yang dilakukannya karena mengejar Eunhyuk.

"Apa?" Eunhyuk membalas singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Dimana kau tinggal? Umma mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tidak akan pulang. Dan katakan pada Umma tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Eunhyuk kembali akan melangkah saat tangan Sungmin mencekal lengannya. Membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang. Itu rumahmu."

Eunhyuk menyentak pelan lengannya. Membuat cekalan tangan Sungmin terlepas. Menghadapkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sungmin,memandangnya intens dan kembali melangkah setelah menghembuskan nafasnya pendek.

"Pulanglah hyung. Sudah malam." Eunhyuk kembali akan melangkah saat suara Sungmin menghentikannya.

"Mianhae Hyukie. Maafkan aku."

Eunhyuk membuang nafasnya kasar. Memutar kepalanya untuk menatap wajah hyung tirinya yang sedang menunduk.

"Katakan pada Umma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tinggal bersama Appa Kim sekarang."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Mendengar suara Sungmin membuat wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai Mrs. Lee melangkah cepat menghampiri anaknya. Mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari sosok lain yang ia harapkan kehadirannya. Dan senyum sedihnya terukir saat tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Mianhae Umma. Minnie tidak bisa membawa pulang Hyukkie sekarang." Sungmin menggumam pelan. Memandang penuh sesal wajah ibu tirinya yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Gwechana." Mrs. Lee mengelus pelan kepala Sungmin. Menggandeng lengannya menuntun kearah dapur.

"Hyukkie bilang,sekarang ia tinggal bersama Appa Kim Umma."

Mrs. Lee mengangguk."Itu lebih baik."

"Maafkan aku." Langkah keduanya terhenti.

"Maaf untuk apa sayang?"

Sungmin menggeleng."Aniyo. Maaf karena Minnie tidak bisa membawa Hyukkie pulang sekarang." Senyum hambarnya terpoles.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Mungkin Hyukkie sedang ingin bersama Appanya." Sungmin mengangguk. Tersenyum kecil membalas senyum lembut yang dilemparkan oleh Umma kandung Eunhyuk itu.

'Aniyo Umma. Ini semua karenaku.'

_**TBC**_~

Ff yang pernah saiia post di group pesbuk.

Hope U like it :D

_**Sorry for Typos**_ :)

**NoonaRyeo,28 Desember 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Give Me a Second Chance**

**.**

**.**

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae. Lee Donghae. Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin. Kim Ryeowook.

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat cepat. Miss (ty) bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter 2_

Eunhyuk membuka manik kembarnya. Memandang intens lembayung senja yang terpatri dikedua matanya. Kembali memejamkan mata saat deru angin menghampiri menggelitik wajah. Hembusan nafas pelan terdengar dari belah bibir kisabblenya.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap sekeliling tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Tidak. Eunhyuk bukannya tidak tahu tempat apa yang disambanginya ini. Ia tahu.

Atap

Hanya saja ini adalah kali pertama ia menginjakan kaki disini. Membuat sedikitnya ia perlu tahu apa-apa saja yang terlihat oleh kedua manik serupa kucing miliknya.

Tidak ada apa-apa yang menurutnya penting disini,hanya ada kursi besi lah yang ia duduki sekarang. Memilih mengabaikan,Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafas. Terdengar lebih berat kali ini.

Menumpukan dagu diatas kaki yang terlipat dengan mata yang memandang kosong sepasang sepatunya dengan pikiran menerawang. Memikirkan kembali tentang perjalanan hidupnya selama ini.

Ia bukanlah anak yang terlahir dari keluarga yang tidak mampu,hingga harus mengemis untuk meminta belas kasihan dari orang lain. Bukan juga anak dari seseorang yang seolah-olah bisa memiliki dunia karena harta berlimpahnya. Jika boleh dikatakan,setidaknya ia beruntung dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua yang bisa dikatakan 'memiliki nama'. Membuat ia harus merasakan bagaimana orang lain memandang iri padanya yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lirih. Apa mereka akan tetap memandang iri,jika mereka tahu kehidupan apa yang sudah aku jalani? Matanya berkaca-kaca, saat ingatan tentang kehidupan yang ia jalani menghampiri,dan Eunhyuk memilih untuk membiarkan itu. Setidaknya,jika ia menangis,ia sendiri disini. Tidak akan ada orang yang melihatnya.

Terlahir dari keluarga kaya membuatnya seperti seseorang yang tidak berharga,karena kesibukan yang dijalani kedua orang tuanya benar-benar membuat ia kekurangan kasih sayang. Memaksanya harus tetap diam saat hati kecilnya ingin mengeluh tentang kesibukan kedua orang tuanya. Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa melampiskan kekesalannya dengan berdiam diri saat keributan sarat akan teriakan itu mulai terjadi.

Sibuk-bertengkar-saling menyalahkan, dan akhirnya memilih untuk berpisah.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hal seperti itu benar terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Hal yang ia pikir hanya akan terjadi didalam kehidupan penuh setting ternyata benar-benar menghampirinya. Membuatnya dipaksa untuk memilih salah seorang dari kedua orang yang memang ia sayangi. Eunhyuk menangis, melampiaskan sesak yang mendera dihadapan kedua orang tuanya yang menatap penuh sesal.

Satu yang selalu ia ingat adalah saat dimana keduanya memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. Menggumamkan kata maaf,dan berjanji bahwa kasih sayang akan selalu Eunhyuk dapatkan dari keduanya. Tanpa kekurangan secuil apapun.

Ia masihlah anak kecil berumur 10 tahun ketika harus merasakan bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya. Dan saat itulah kali pertama Eunhyuk bertemu Sungmin. Memilih untuk selalu tetap bersama sang Umma membuat Eunhyuk mencoba untuk tersenyum mengerti ketika tiba-tiba sang Umma mengenalkan seseorang padanya. Mengumumkan bahwa ia akan mencoba membina keluarga baru. Dan menjadikan Sungmin sebagai saudara tiri yang lebih tua.

Tidak sampai disitu. Tidak lama sang ibu melangsungkan pernikahannya,kembali Eunhyuk dipaksa untuk menelan pil pahit saat lagi-lagi ia di buat terkejut dengan kabar pernikahan sang ayah. Tidak. Ia bukanlah seorang egois yang melarang kedua orang tua nya untuk menikah lagi.

Ia hanya terlalu takut. Takut tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya lagi,mengingat status mereka yang kini sudah memiliki keluarga baru. Terlebih kini ia memiliki dua saudara tiri sekaligus.

.

.

.

.

_Cklek_~

Dengan tergesa Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya. Tidak memperbolehkan seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu melihatnya yang sedang menangis.

Merasa sudah lebih baik,Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. Mencoba menetralisir suara yang ia yakin masih pecah akibat tangis tanpa suaranya.

"Eoh? Ada orang rupanya," Sosok yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu melangkah menghampiri,"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lanjutnya melihat Eunhyuk lah seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakangi. Memandang dengan sebelah kening yang terangkat saat pertanyaannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Tanpa suara,Kyuhyun mendudukan diri disamping Eunhyuk. Melirik sebentar wajah seseorang yang terlihat masih menundukan wajah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Menyenderkan penuh berat badannya pada sandaran kursi. Mencari kenyamanan dari benda keras yang menjadi senderannya dengan tangan yang menyilang,Kyuhyun kembali melongokan kepala. Sekedar untuk melihat wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kau menangis?" Kyuhyun menggumam, sedikit kaget saat mendapati mata sembab Eunhyuk.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan urusanmu Cho!"

Kyuhyun mencibir. Mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang sempat melotot padanya."Wae? Kau ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Eunhyuk mendesis. Memutar bola matanya saat menatap Kyuhyun dan menemukan wajah yang harus ia akui tampan itu sedang tersenyum menggoda.

"Alasan apa yang mengharuskan aku untuk bercerita padamu?" Giliran Eunhyuk yang mencibir. Membuat Kyuhyun makin mengentalkan raut menggodanya.

"Teman?" Sukses membuat Eunhyuk memandang aneh padanya.

"Ada apa dengan tatapan mu itu eoh?"

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu menyebutkan satu kata itu?"

Khyuhyun mendecak. Membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil melihat wajah keruh Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama ditinggalkan mungkin." Kyuhyun menggumam tak acuh. Berhasil membuat kening Eunhyuk berkedut kesal mendengar jawaban asal Kyuhyun.

Gumaman yang kembali membuat wajah Eunhyuk mendatar. Kembali menatapkan matanya memandang langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Hyuk."

"Hm?"

"Aku baru mengetahui ini. Jadi bisakah aku mendengar kebenarannya langsung dari mulutmu?" Kata Kyuhyun serius. Memandang penuh wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedang memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" Eunhyuk menyahut pelan.

"Katakan jika ini semua tidak benar. Kalau kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan ikan sial satu itu."

Eunhyuk sedikit terkekeh mendengar panggilan pedas yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kembali menghadapkan wajah untuk menatap Kyuhyun,Eunhyuk mengangkat tak acuh kedua bahunya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau semua itu benar?" Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sial!"

Kemudian keduanya terdiam saat setelah umpatan kasar Kyuhyun lontarkan. Membiarkan pikiran-pikiran penuh tanya menghinggapi keduanya. Tidak. Bukan keduanya sepenuhnya,karena hanya Kyuhyun lah yang terlihat dari wajah sedang melamun,lain Eunhyuk yang memilih untuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Hyuk."

"Hm?"

"Kau mencintainya?"

Gerakan tangan Eunhyuk terhenti. Diam untuk beberapa saat sampai senyum kecil terukir dibelah bibir merahnya."Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena jika kau mencintainya,sedikitnya aku tau sakit yang juga kau rasakan." Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya. Membiarkan Eunhyuk yang kini berganti memandangnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus."Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau mencintai Sungmin." Eunhyuk berkata sarkatik tanpa harus memikirkan sopan santunnya yang menyebut Sungmin tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mendengar nada datar dari suara Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh. Terlebih kini kedua manik mata itu sedang memandang tajam padanya.

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance_~

.

.

Langkah kakinya menuntun pelan. Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Dengan tatapan mata yang tak fokus, Sungmin menendang-nendang udara kosong. Melakukan gesture seolah menendang kerikil atau apapun yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya.

"Sungmin Hyung?"

Sungmin dibuat mendongak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Tersenyum kecil melihat seseorang yang sudah mendudukan diri disampingnya ketika ia baru saja duduk di bangku halte bis.

"Wookie?"

Sang namja manis mengangguk. Memeluk sebentar seseorang yang menjadi saudara tiri Eunhyuk dengan senyum tipis.

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan disini?" Tanya Ryeowook. Mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan Sungmin. Menggerak-gerakan kedua kakinya.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini hm?" Sungmin mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook. Seseorang yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri. Setidaknya,bukankah Ryeowook juga kini berstatus sebagai adiknya? Mengingat ia adalah adik tiri Eunhyuk yang berstatus sebagai adik tirinya juga.

"Nugu? Kekasih mu Hyung?" Ryeowook menaik turunkan alis nya menggoda. Terkekeh kecil melihat Sungmin yang kini mendesis mendengar ucapan sok tahunya.

Sungmin mengetuk pelan kening Ryeowook. Membuat siempunya kening mendesis pelan karena keningnya yang menjadi korban kejahilan tangan Hyung imutnya itu.

"Jangan sok tahu bocah." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir mendengar sebutan bocah yang dilayangkan Sungmin padanya. Baru saja akan memprotes saat mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Sungmin.

"Hae? Kau sudah datang?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Suara tenor Ryeowook menggema di rumah besar keluarganya. Tersenyum lebar melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton TV dengan serius. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang merasa tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan teriakan cemprengnya.

Dengan senyum cerah,Ryeowook melangkah lebar menghampiri Eunhyuk. Mendudukan diri dengan brutal,membuat Eunhyuk berjengit kaget karena tidak merasakan kehadiran namja manis yang selalu dipanggilnya bocah manja itu.

Eunhyuk memutar matanya bosan melihat cengiran lebar sang adik. Sebulan sudah menempati rumah sang ayah kandung,sedikitnya membuat Eunhyuk tahu tingkah grasak grusuk Ryeowook. Namja manis yang selalu memiliki cara untuk selalu mengganggunya. Setidaknya itu lah menurut Eunhyuk.

"Wae?"

Eunhyuk membiarkan Ryeowook mengambil alih keriping kentang yang beberapa saat lalu masih ia pegang.

"Aku tadi bertemu Sungmin Hyung."

Ryeowook tak tahu saat Eunhyuk kembali memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Hm. Lalu?" Eunhyuk kembali mencomot keripik kentangnya. Menunggu dengan malas kelanjutan apa yang akan ia dengar dengan mata yang masih fokus pada layar TV didepannya.

"Kau tidak merindukannya Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka aku disini? Kau ingin aku kembali ke sana?"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nada tidak bersahabat Eunhyuk. Membuatnya kadang berpikir,kenapa Eunhyuk Hyungnya itu selalu jadi seseorang yang menyebalkan kalau ia sudah mulai membicarakan soal Sungmin. Dan seingat Ryeowook hal ini terjadi sejak dulu. Saat ia menemukan Eunhyuk sedang menangis dikamarnya. Ryeowook yakin jika sesuatu sudah terjadi diantara kedua Hyung nya itu. Membuatnya terkadang jengkel sendiri karena tidak tahu hal apa yang sudah membuat hubungan keduanya berubah. Padahal mereka dulu sangat akrab.

Merasa bersalah,Eunhyuk melirik wajah sang adik. Dan menghela nafas melihat Ryeowook yang sudah memajukan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu."

Eunhyuk mendengus. Terkekeh setelahnya melihat cengiran lebar Ryeowook. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala sang adik tiri. Rasa sayangnya pada Ryeowook sudah tidak diragukannya lagi. Ia menyayangi Ryeowook dan juga Mrs. Kim yang bertatus sebagai ibu tirinya. Rasa sayang yang benar-benar ia rasakan tanpa memandang jika mereka bukanlah keluarga kandungnya.

Lalu? Apakah ia juga menyayangi keluarga baru sang ibu kandung? Maka Eunhyuk akan menjawab dengan yakin bahwa ia juga menyayangi mereka,Mr. Lee serta Sungmin. Sedangkan pada sang ibu kandung,Eunhyuk dengan tegas akan menjawab bahwa ia selalu menyayangi seseorang yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Ternyata Sungmin Hyung sedang menunggu temannya Hyung. Dan kau tahu,aku sempat berkenalan dengannya." Ryeowook terkekeh jika mengingat wajah tampan seseorang yang menyebut dirinya Lee Donghae. Membuatnya merona tanpa sadar.

Eunhyuk yang memang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya pun dibuat bingung melihat tingkah malu-malu sang adik.

"Nugu? Kenapa wajahmu eoh? Kau menyukainya?" Eunhyuk menatap jahil. Terkekeh melihat wajah memerah Ryeowook.

Bibir Ryeowook mencebil. "Aku sudah punya Yesung Hyung kalau kau lupa Hyung."

Eunhyuk tertawa."Lalu kenapa kau merona heh?"

"Itu karena dia tampan Hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum lucu. Membuat Eunhyuk mendecak gemas.

"Nugu?"

"Hm?" Ryeowook menggumam bingung.

"Namanya." Jelas Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ah. Temannya Sungmin Hyung?" Eunhyuk mengangguk."Donghae. Lee Donghae namanya." Lanjut Ryeowook dengan senyum kecil.

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance~_

.

.

Eunhyuk memandang penuh perhitungan bangunan didepannya. Antara kembali melanjutkan tujuannya atau memutar kembali tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

Entah kenapa malam ini ia begitu merindukan sang ibu. Membuatnya meminta izin pada sang ayah untuk mengunjungi ibu kandungnya. Yang tentu saja disetujui oleh Mr. Kim. Mengingat jika selama sebulan ini Eunhyuk tidak bertatap muka dengan yeoja yang kini menyandang sebagai Mrs. lee.

Baru saja Eunhyuk akan membuka pintu gerbang,suara deruman mobil menghentikan gerakannya. Sedikit menyipit saat ingin melihat siapa gerangan seseorang yang berada didalam mobil terhalang oleh sinar lampu. Dan Eunhyuk mengerut bingung melihat Sungmin lah yang baru saja keluar dari bangku penumpang. Dan tatapannya sontak mendatar saat melihat seseorang yang duduk dibalik kemudi adalah Lee Donghae. Membuat Eunhyuk mendengus tanpa sadar.

"Hyukkie?"

Sungmin yang melihat Eunhyuk pun segera menghampiri. Mengabaikan Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Sungmin beruntun. Menarik pelan lengan Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang." Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya. Melepas pelan lengan Sungmin yang membelenggu tangannya.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang? Aku pikir kau baru saja datang. Apa kau sudah bertemu Umma?"

Eunhyuk meringis mendengar kalimat panjang Sungmin. Dengan malas ia mengangguk. Biarlah,mungkin lain kali aku akan menemuinya,pikir Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Memandang dalam diam punggung yang perlahan menjauhinya itu. Tatapan matanya menyendu. Sungmin tersenyum hambar,bersiap kembali melangkah untuk memasuki rumahnya saat kembali mengingat nasib Donghae yang ditinggalkannya.

"Astaga!"

.

.

.

.

Donghae masih disana. Berdiam diri didalam mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari rumah Sungmin. Memandang penuh seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan kepala menunduk.

Ia mengulum bibirnya. Menatap Eunhyuk yang kini sudah mendudukan diri dibangku halte. Donghae membuang nafasnya. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada jok mobil dengan mata tertutup. Tersenyum tanpa sadar saat bayangan wajah Eunhyuk yang tersenyum lebar merasuki pikirannya.

Donghae kembali membuka mata. Dan keningnya menyatu sempurna melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak asing berhenti tepat didepan Eunhyuk. Membuatnya mendengus jengkel melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari balik kemudi. Bahkan ia sadar saat rasa aneh menjalar merasuk ketubuhnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

_**TBC**_~

.

.

Hahahaha~~ saiia pikir ini akan selesai dengan 2shoot apa 3shoot,tapi ternyata melenceng jauh.

Maafkan saiia yang labil ini #bow

_**Sorry for typos :)**_

_**Selasa,30 Desember 2014**_

_**NoonaRyeo **__**~_~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Give Me a Second Chance**

.

.

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae. Lee Donghae. Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin. Kim Ryeowook.

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat cepat. Miss (ty) bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip " **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ." Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter _3

_"Hyukkie."_

_Eunhyuk yang baru saja pulang sekolah dan akan menuju kamarnya terpaksa berhenti. Memutar tubuhnya ia menemukan Sungmin duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan seseorang yang juga duduk didepannya. Kening Eunhyuk mengkerut,siapa kira-kira namja yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu._

_Dengan langkah pelan Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin,tersenyum tipis dan mendudukan diri disampingnya._

_"Ne Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk._

_"Hyung mau mengenalkanmu pada teman Hyung." Sungmin tersenyum._

_"Hae kenalkan,ini Kim Hyukjae adikku mulai sekarang,dan Hyukkie ini Lee Donghae,teman Hyung disekolah." _

_Namja yang dikenalkan Sungmin sebagai Lee Donghae mengangguk pelan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum manis._

_"Lee Donghae."_

_"Kim Hyukjae."_

_Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya saat merasa bibirnya ingin menjerit senang karena tangannya yang kini bersentuhan dengan tangan seseorang yang harus diakuinya tampan itu. Dengan gugup Eunhyuk melepaskan jabatan tangannya,melirik sebentar Donghae yang sialnya kini tengah menatap padanya._

_Merasa wajahnya memanas,Eunhyuk menundukan kepala,membuat Donghae yang masih memperhatikannya dibuat terkekeh melihat tingkahnya._

_"Wae Hae?"_

_Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin,dan menggeleng seraya masih tersenyum kecil._

.

.

_Haehyuk Fanfiction_~

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkah dalam diam. Kepalanya menunduk dengan sebelah tangan yang menggengam tali tasnya. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar kalau sang ibu kandung,Mrs. Lee dan sang ayah pergi ke Jepang. Dengan begitu Sungmin akan sendirian dirumah,hal inilah yang sejak tadi menggangu pikiran Eunhyuk. Haruskah ia kembali kerumah untuk menemani Sungmin atau ia tetap akan tinggal dirumah sang ayah kandung dan mengabaikan Sungmin begitu saja?

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. Mendudukan diri dibangku halte terdekat dari sekolahnya.

_Sungmin_

Memikirkan nama itu membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum hambar. Nama seseorang yang selama ini ia hindari. Eunhyuk membuang nafas berat saat ingatan tentang penyebab merenggangnya hubungan mereka melintas,ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusirnya. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk memikirkan itu semua,karena hal itu akan mengingatkannya bahwa ia membenci mereka berdua,Sungmin dan Donghae. Dua nama yang selalu membuat Eunhyuk mengggeram kesal jika mendengar seseorang menyebutkannya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh lucu,menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan ia terus terbelunggu oleh rasa kebencian yang ia simpan dalam hati. Bukankah jika ia memang sudah terlalu malas untuk memikirkan itu semua,seharusnya ia tidak akan membiarkan rasa itu menguasai dirinya?

Tidak,Eunhyuk tidak membenci Sungmin. Biar bagaimana,Sungmin adalah Hyungnya,sekalipun bukan Hyung kandung,tapi Eunhyuk menyayanginya dengan tulus. Bahkan mereka dulu sangat kompak. Ya,Dulu. Dulu sebelum seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mendongak mendengar suara bising motor yang berhenti didepannya. Matanya melotot untuk sesaat saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja memarkirkan motornya dan duduk dibangku halte yang sama dengannya. Tatapan Eunhyuk mengedar,membuang nafas pelan saat melihat rintik hujan mulai turun diluar sana.

Eunhyuk menadahkan telapak tangannya,membiarkan tetes demi tetes air hujan untuk menggelitikinya seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak pernah suka saat hujan turun,karena menurutnya hujan hanya akan mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu,kejadian dimana ia menangis sendiri didalam kamarnya. Malam dimana rintik hujan seolah mengejeknya yang tengah menangis,

Tapi ia sangat suka saat rintik hujan jatuh menerpa tubuhnya,mungkin jika ia tidak ingat kalau ia sedang flu sekarang,Eunhyuk tanpa ragu akan menerobos hujan,berlari dan tertawa dengan senang. Eunhyuk tersenyum, bahkan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Eunhyuk tertawa tanpa sadar.

Ia bahkan lupa pada seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Seseorang yang kini sedang tersenyum memandang padanya. Donghae menyilangkan kedua lengan dan kakinya secara bersamaan,menatap penuh minat pada Eunhyuk yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua,setidaknya itu membuat Donghae menghela nafas lega karena tidak akan dianggap orang gila karena tersenyum sendiri. Atensi Donghae berpindah pada ponselnya yang bergetar,bibirnya tanpa sadar mendengus saat kegiatannya yang tengah memperhatikan Eunhyuk harus terganggu.

Tangannya dengan lincah menggeser icon berwarna hijau yang terpampang dilayar ponsel,menempelkan benda persegi itu pada telinganya dan menggumam untuk menjawab sapaan seseorang dari sebrang.

"Ne Min-ah?"

Donghae tidak tahu saat Eunhyuk yang baru saja mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan seseorang diline seberang kini tersenyum hambar,tahu pasti siapa yang menghubungi Donghae. Siapa lagi yang ia panggil Min selain Sungmin,Hyungnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis,sangat tipis yang bahkan kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak memperhatikannya.

Eunhyuk kembali menarik tangannya saat rasa dingin kini mulai menjalar ditubuhnya. Ia Menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan dengan sedikit keras,sekedar untuk mencoba menghangatkan diri dari terpaan hawa dingin,terlebih kini ia sedang sedikit kurang enak badan akibat flu yang dideritanya.

_Hatchim_

Donghae mendongak cepat saat telinganya yang masih mendengarkan ucapan seseorang diline seberang terinstrupsi oleh suara orang bersin. Dan Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. Kening Donghae berkerut saat menyadari wajah Eunhyuk yang sedikit memucat. Tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun itu,Donghae memutuskan panggilannya,mematikan ponselnya lebih dulu sebelum kembali ia masukan kedalam saku celana.

Dipandangnya lama wajah Eunhyuk dari samping,keraguan menghinggapi pikiran Donghae,antara memberi kan jaket yang sedang ia pakai pada Eunhyuk atau membiarkan namja itu kedinginan begitu saja. Bukan apa-apa,hanya saja mengingat hubungan keduanya yang bisa dibilang sangat jauh dari kata baik membuat Donghae harus berpikir dua kali. Terlebih Eunhyuk bahkan selalu menjaga jarak darinya.

Donghae menghela nafas kasar. Rintik hujan sudah mulai mereda,hanya menyisakan tetesan-tetesan kecil yang yang seharusnya membuat ia kembali melajukan motornya untuk kembali kerumah. Tapi melihat Eunhyuk yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya sedikit membuat Donghae merasa khawatir. Eunhyuk terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang sakit.

Dengan ragu Donghae mendekat pada Eunhyuk,menyodorkan jaket yang beberapa saat lalu ia pakai pada namja yang kini sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Eunhyuk mendongak saat melihat sebuah jaket berada didepan matanya. Saat melihat Donghae yang sudah berdiri didepannya,Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan tanpa mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima jaket pemberian Donghae.

Donghae mengulum bibirnya melihat penolakan nyata dari Eunhyuk. Tangannya yang memegang jaket ia biarkan menggantung begitu saja. Menunggu kalau-kalau Eunhyuk akan berubah pikiran dan menerima jaket pemberiannya.

Donghae mendengus saat Eunhyuk tak kunjung mengambil jaket ditangannya. Dengan kesal Donghae berkacak pinggang didepan Eunhyuk yang masih membuang muka. Tangannya terulur untuk memakaikan sendiri jaketnya pada tubuh Eunhyuk,membuat Eunhyuk berjengit kaget saat merasakan jaket Donghae sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Baru saja tangan Eunhyuk terulur untuk melepaskan jaket Donghae,gerakan tangan Eunhyuk mendadak terhenti saat mendengar perkataan namja yang kini sudah mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"Tubuhmu akan lebih hangat jika memakai itu." Donghae menggumam datar seraya memasukan kedua lengannya kedalam saku celana. Udara cukup dingin ternyata.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Eunhyuk membuang tatapannya yang sempat terpaku pada wajah tampan Donghae,tangannya tetap terulur untuk melepaskan jaket Donghae. Membuat Donghae mendecak kesal.

Eunhyuk meletakan jaket Donghae dibangku begitu saja diantara keduanya. Kembali memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghalau dingin yang kembali menyerangnya. Donghae menghela nafas kesal,kembali berkacak pinggang dihadapan Eunhyuk. Bibirnya ia kulum,memandang tajam kepala Eunhyuk yang kini menunduk.

Donghae mengambil jaketnya, memakaikannnya kembali pada tubuh Eunhyuk dengan sedikit kasar. Eunhyuk menggeliat,mencoba menolak apa yang sedang dilakukan Donghae. Sedikit menyentak tangan Donghae yang berada dibahunya.

Gerakan tangan Donghae terhenti. Memandang datar wajah Eunhyuk yang kini menatapnya. Donghae menghela nafas pelan,kembali tangannya bekerja untuk memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!" Nada suara Donghae sedikit meninggi. Membiarkan begitu saja jaketnya yang belum terpasang rapi pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya,menahannya untuk tidak membalas ucapan penuh emosional Donghae,karena ia yakin jika ia membalas ucapan Donghae maka ia pastikan akan berakhir dengan adu mulut seperti biasanya. Eunhyuk hanya sedang terlalu malas untuk bertengkar dengan Donghae,tidak dengan kepalanya yang entah kenapa kini berdenyut sakit.

Eunhyuk kali ini membiarkan Donghae melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Biarlah,dari pada ia mati kedinginan disini. Tidak apa-apakan sekali kali menerima kebaikan dari seseorang yang bahkan kau terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengannya?

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance_~

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya saat kedua manik kembarnya melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri didepan pintu toko buku. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat sosok yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya itu kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir.

Kyuhyun terkekeh,melajukan mobilnya untuk menghampiri sosok tersebut. Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya,melambai singkat pada namja mungil yang kini memekik senang.

"Kyuhyun Hyung."

Kyuhyun tertawa,mengusap lembut rambut seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Annyong Wookie."

Namja yang ternyata Ryeowook itu mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum manis melihat namja tampan yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya kini ada didepannya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini eh?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sontak Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat tentang penyebab ia terjebak hujan beberapa saat lalu,hingga membuatnya terpaksa berteduh didepan toko buku.

"Aku terjebak hujan,terpaksa berteduh disini." Jawab Ryeowook dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

Kyuhyuh mengangguk,membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Ryeowook."Masuklah,ku antar kau pulang."

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, memasuki mobil Kyuhyun dan mendudukan diri dibangku penumpang dengan nyaman seraya tersenyum manis. Kemudian Kyuhyun memutari body mobil,duduk didepan kemudi dan mulai melajukannya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu saat seseorang diseberang sana menatap mobilnya dengan pandangn menyendu. Satu yang ada dipikiran Sungmin,namja yang kini sedang menunduk setelah melihat mobil Kyuhyun menjauh adalah,ada hubungan apa antara mantan kekasihnya itu dengan Ryeowook,sang adik tiri.

Sungmin membuang nafasnya dengan kasar,kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat lalu saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_~

Sedikit penjelasan tentang keluarga Eunhyuk.

Kedua orang tua Eunhyuk bercerai saat ia duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Nah saat keduanya sudah bercerai,ayah dan ibu Eunhyuk nikah lagi. Sang ibu kandung menikah dengan ayah Sungmin,Mr. Lee yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bersaudara. Tapi Eunhyuk tetap memilih untuk menggunakan marga ayahnya, dalam cerita ini marga Eunhyuk Kim. Sedangkan ayah Eunhyuk menikah lagi dengan Ibu Ryeowook.

Ohya... Saiia tidak akan menceritakan lebih tentang hubungan Kyumin. Saiia hanya mencoba berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri dengan masalah Haehyuk dan MinHyuk.

Tentang apa hubungan Haemin dan Kyumin,Kyuhyun akan dijelaskan ditiap Chapternya.

Bagaimana? Apa masih terlalu membingungkan? Mian ne jika pembawaan saiia dalam cerita terlalu belibet atau terlalu susah untuk dipahami.

_**Sorry for Typos :)**_

_**Rabu,07 Januari 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_ ~_~


	4. Chapter 4

**Give Me a Second Chance**

.

.

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae,Lee Donghae,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Sungmin,and Other

**Warning **: _Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Absurd _dengan penceritaan yang sangat cepat. _Miss (ty) _bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame, Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip,"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**," Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter _4

_Drrt Drrt~_

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai ponselnya yang ia letakan diatas nakas disamping ranjang saat getaran dari benda persegi itu mengusiknya. Sedikit mengernyit melihat nama Sungmin terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Eunhyuk menghela nafas pendek sebelum mengangkat panggilan Sungmin dengan enggan.

_'Yoboseyo,Hyukkie.'_

"_Ne_. _Waeyo_?"

_'Hyukkie,bisakah kau pulang dan menemani Hyung dirumah?'_

Eunhyuk diam,menimbang keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil. Ia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi mengingat Sungmin tidak suka berada sendirian di rumah. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke Jepang sekarang,yang mungkin akan Eunhyuk iyakan begitu saja jika ia tidak mengingat kalau ia kini malas bertemu dengan Sungmin.

_'Hyukkie?'_

"_Geure_. Aku kesana sekarang."

_'Arra. Hyung tunggu.'_

.

.

_**Haehyuk Fanfiction**_

.

.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas kasar. Rasa kesal sedikit menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaimana tidak,seseorang yang menelfonnya beberapa saat lalu,yang memintanya untuk kembali kerumah untuk menemaninya, kini justru tengah tertawa bersama dengan seseorang yang juga ia kenal. Bukan apa-apa, menurutnya jika memang Sungmin sudah ada yang menemani,kenapa masih harus memintanya untuk kembali kerumah?

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas, sedikit berdehem untuk memberitahukan eksistensinya pada kedua orang yang masih tertawa di sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Hyukkie,kau sudah datang?" Tanya Sungmin yang sebenarnya tidak penting sama sekali. Sekedar berbasa-basi untuk menyamarkan rasa gugup dalam dirinya. Yang sebenarnya ia pun bingung untuk alasan apa hingga ia harus merasa gugup.

Eunhyuk menggumam malas,sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan begitu saja kedua orang yang sebenarnya terlalu malas ia lihat. Bahkan ia tidak tahu saat pandangan mata Donghae yang tidak bisa diartikan mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya. Menatap dalam diam punggung sempit itu.

Sungmin yang memang sudah kembali pada posisi awal,tersenyum lirih saat sorot mata teduh _namja _didepannya begitu lembut menatap tempat yang baru saja menelan tubuh Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menggeleng dalam benaknya, mencoba menyangkal perasaan aneh yang kembali mengusiknya. Membuat _namja _imut itu menghela nafas pelan, mencoba untuk kembali menormalkan detakan jantungnya yang sempat berdenyut aneh.

"Hae."

"Hm?" Atensi Donghae kembali pada Sungmin,sedikit berdehem kecil sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah ada Hyukkie." Kata Sungmin tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Kau mengusirku?" Donghae mencibir. Walapun tahu apa maksud ucapan Sungmin,tapi sedikit menggodanya tak apa kan?

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Sungmin menggerutu,"Kau bilang kan hanya akan menemaniku sampai dia datang."

Donghae tertawa pelan,memilih beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya saat setelah matanya menatap jarum jam pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku pulang saja,lagi pula sekarang sudah malam." Ucap Donghae.

Dengan cepat Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat Donghae yang sudah akan melangkah."Hae, bukan itu maksudku. Sungguh."

"Aku mengerti Min," Donghae terkekeh kecil,"Hanya saja ini memang sudah malam. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Dengan enggan Sungmin mengangguk, sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya. Membuat Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"_Wae_?"

"Hm?" Sungmin mendengung bingung.

"Kau tidak rela aku pergi?" Donghae menyeringai.

Sungmin mendecak,tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis."Apa kau akan tetap tinggal jika aku memintanya?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Senyum Sungmin merekah.

"Tapi tidak hari ini." Lanjut Donghae tertawa melihat wajah Sungmin yang langsung cemberut.

"Itu sama saja Lee Donghae!" Sungmin mendecak.

Donghae tertawa keras. Melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan tangan yang melambai tinggi,"Aku pulang."

Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Donghae,teman masa kecilnya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi _namja _tampan yang banyak digilai _yeoja _disekolahnya. Ya,pesona Lee Donghae memang tidak bisa diabaikan.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya,bersiap melangkah menuju kamarnya dilantai atas saat melihat Eunhyuk yang melangkah menuju dapur dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinga kirinya. Kening Sungmin berkerut,rasa penasarannya menyerang dirinya. Penasaran siapa kiranya seseorang yang tengah melakukan _line _telepon dengan Eunhyuk hingga membuat adiknya tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

Sungmin meringis,berpikir kapan terakhir kali Eunhyuk tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Niat Sungmin yang akan menghampiri Eunhyuk terhenti saat indra pendengarnya mendengar nama seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik hati dan pikirannya disebut-sebut.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Memilih untuk kembali pada tujuan awalnya, kamar.

.

.

Eunhyuk mendudukan diri dikursi meja makan dengan ponsel yang masih terselip diantara bahu dan telinganya setelah mengambil air dingin didalam kulkas. Bibirnya mendecih mendengar suara tawa dari _line _seberang.

_'Jadi kau disana sekarang?'_

"_Ne_. _Wae_?" Eunhyuk meminum sebentar air yang sudah ia tuang pada gelas bening. Decakan pelan terdengar dari seberang.

_'Padahal aku berniat memintamu untuk menemaniku minum.'_

Giliran Eunhyuk yang mendecak. Sedikit meringis khawatir akan kebiasaan sahabatnya yang suka sekali minum, "Tidak malam ini Cho. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar kau pergi minum malam ini."

_'Kenapa?'_

"Apanya?"

_'Kenapa kau melarangku eh?'_

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau terlalu sering minum Kyu."

_'Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?'_

"Karena aku memperingatimu."

Tidak terdengar lagi suara Kyuhyun, membuat Eunhyuk untuk sesaat melihat layar ponselnya. Dan sambungan telepon masih aktif,"Cho?"

_'Kata-katamu mengingatkan ku pada seseorang.'_

Kening Eunhyuk terangkat."_Nugu_?"

_'Donghae.'_

.

.

.

.

Donghae memasuki area _pub _yang menjadi tujuannya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya lebih dulu. Setelah kepulangannya dari rumah Sungmin, _namja _tampan itu memilih untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya di _club _tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Abaikan fakta bahwa mereka masih duduk dibangku _Senior High School._

_Namja _tampan dengan setelan _casual _itu mendudukan diri disamping Siwon setelah menepuk pelan bahu _namja _tampan ber_dimple _itu. Mengangguk singkat melihat Yesung yang mengangkat tangan padanya. Tidak mengacuhkan _namja _yang duduk disamping Yesung yang tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek,tidak mau mengambil pusing sikap Kyuhyun yang memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau datang sendiri?"

Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Apa maksudnya dengan datang sendiri?

Mengerti akan tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan Donghae,Siwon justru terkekeh sebelum kembali menyesap minuman beralkohol yang sudah tersaji diatas meja didepannya. Melirik sebentar pada Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan dunianya. Siwon menggeleng tak habis pikir. Bukannya _namja _itu yang mengajaknya keluar malam ini? Tapi kenapa ia seolah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kau dari rumah Sungmin kan?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Yang ia bahkan tidak tahu saat Kyuhyun sempat melirik padanya. Mengumpat dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir tipis _namja _bermarga Choi itu.

Donghae menggumam pelan,"Bukan berarti aku akan mengajaknya juga kan?" Donghae menuangkan minuman pada gelas kecil sebelum meneguknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Siwon mendecih mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Entah kenapa seseorang yang memang lebih tua dari ketiganya itu selalu bertanya tentang suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting sama sekali. Bukankah Donghae sudah mengatakan jika ia akan menemani Sungmin lebih dulu sebelum menyusul mereka saat menghubunginya?

Mengerti akan lirikan yang dilayangkan Siwon padanya,Yesung terkekeh. Membuat Siwon dan Donghae menaikan sebelah alis mereka tanda bingung. Lain Kyuhyun,_namja _dengan _evil smile _khas itu justru mendengus jengkel mendengar pembicaraan yang sebenarnya ia terlalu malas untuk mendengarnya. Maka dengan cuek Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mengotak atik ponselnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya Hae?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Melirik sebentar pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Sudah ada seseorang yang menemaninya." Jelas Donghae.

"Siapa?"

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang jika Kim Hyukjae adalah adik tiri Sungmin?"

"Entahlah,aku tidak ingat." Sahut Yesung cuek,membuahkan decakan sinis dibibir Donghae.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan jika Hyukjae lah yang kini menemani Sungmin?"

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Kau peduli sekali padanya." Cibir Siwon.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia teman kecilku." Donghae menggumam.

"Kau yakin? Aku rasa lebih dari itu." Ucap Siwon lagi.

Tak

Ketiganya serempak mendongak melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri. Kening Yesung terangkat,bermaksud bertanya lewat tatapan matanya.

"Aku ke _toilet_." Jelas Kyuhyun cepat,dan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Yesung mendengus,Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya,sementara Donghae terdiam,tak lama sampai ia memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

Yesung mendecih,"Menurutmu kenapa eh? Tentu saja dia terganggu mendengar kau membahas soal Sungmin dihadapannya." Yesung melirikan matanya pada Donghae. Mendengus kecil melihat Donghae yang menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan Hae?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah serius.

Donghae tersentak kecil mendengar suara Yesung,terlebih _namja _berambut hitam pekat yang ditata sedikit berantakan itu menanyakan sesuatu yang selalu malas untuk ia bahas. Maka saat Yesung melihat gerak gerik Donghae yang kembali akan mengelak dari pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan, langsung mengintrupsi cepat. Tidak mengizinkan Donghae untuk mengelak lagi kali ini.

"Apa susahnya untuk menjawab heh? Cukup kau mengatakannya,maka kami tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Donghae mendecak kasar. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja,ia terlalu malas untuk membahas satu hal ini.

Dan setelah cukup lama ketiganya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, hembusan nafas pelan yang dilakukan Donghae membuat Yesung dan Siwon menatap padanya.

"Aku tidak mau sahabat kecilku jadi korban seseorang brengsek macam dia. Ya,walaupun sudah terlambat." Kata Donghae memulai. Pada akhirnya,_namja _tampan itu memilih untuk menceritakannya.

"Huh?"

Donghae mendecak,"Kalian tahu kan jika dia hanya _namja _brengsek?"

"Dan _namja _brengsek itu temanmu Hae." Sahut Siwon cepat.

"Tidak jika dia sudah menyakiti Sungmin." Kata Donghae cuek.

"Memang apa yang sudah dilakukannya?"

Donghae tersenyum sinis saat ingatan tentang satu hal yang membuat ia sangat membenci Kyuhyun memenuhi benaknya."Dia mengkhianati Sungmin dengan tidur bersama seorang _yeoja_, yang sialnya aku dan Sungmin melihat itu dengan mata kami sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

Donghae melirik sinis pada Siwon."Apa maksudmu dengan kau yakin? Kau berpikir aku berbohong?"

"Bukan seperti itu,maksudku kau yakin jika Kyuhyun melakukan itu dengan sadar karena dia berniat untuk mengkhianati Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon. Benarkan? Hei~ biar bagaimana sedikitnya ia tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan jika dia tidak sengaja melakukannya? Tsk,Yang benar saja." Ucap Donghae tak habis pikir dengan maksud perkataan Siwon.

"Siapa yang tahu." Kata Siwon cuek.

"Kenapa aku berpikir kau menyukai Sungmin?" Tanya Yesung,yang bahkan ia sendiripun tidak tahu kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu. Yang sebenarnya melenceng dari topik pembicaraan.

Donghae tersenyum simpul sembari menggidikan kedua bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Aku memang menyukainya,wajar kan? Kami selalu bersama,saat sampai dia mengatakan jika dia sudah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun,aku marah." Donghae kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Aku merasa kehilangan sosoknya yang selalu bersamaku. Aku pikir dengan tidak memperdulikannya lagi bisa membuat ku lebih baik,tapi tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja,terlebih dia memilih Kyuhyun."

"Tapi saat melihat wajah bahagia Sungmin,aku jadi berpikir untuk membiarkannya bersama dengan Kyuhyun."

"Kau mencintai Sungmin?"

Donghae mengukir senyum simpul,"Ya, mungkin seperti itu. Tapi saat melihat senyum bahagianya ketika ia mengatakan jika ia sudah punya seseorang yang dicintainya, membuatku kembali berpikir. Mungkin ia tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari seorang sahabat." Donghae tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya.

Ketiganya terdiam,sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Dan saat itu juga aku menerima Eunhyuk sebagai seseorang yang memang sudah menyukaiku sejak awal."

"Kau berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk?"

Donghae tersenyum miris,"Ya."

"Dan aku justru menyakitinya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Ya!_ Bukankah sekali brengsek selamanya akan tetap brengsek?"

"Huh?"

"Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya,aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu,Sungmin datang padaku dan mengatakan jika ia sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih terjaga. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Tapi _namja _manis itu tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya sama sekali untuk segera terbang kealam mimpi. Pikirannya masih melalang buana menerka tentang hubungan apa yang tidak ia ketahui antara Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun,seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Seseorang yang memang masih menempati bagian lain dihatinya. Dan Sungmin tidak akan menampik satu hal itu. Katakan ia bodoh karena masih menyimpan rasa pada seseorang yang sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Posisinya yang terlentang diatas ranjang membuatnya bisa menatap langit- langit kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh,memikirkan tentang hubungannya yang sangat buruk dengan sang adik,Eunhyuk.

_Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu Eunhyuk setelah Donghae mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat pipi putih Eunhyuk langsung memerah hebat. Sementara sang pelaku langsung pergi begitu saja sembari tertawa lebar._

_"Kau menyukai Donghae,Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin masih tertawa pelan._

_Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Namja manis itu lebih memilih untuk menundukan kepalanya sembari menggigit kuat bibirnya,mencegahnyauntuk tidak berteriak histeris karena Donghae yang baru saja menyebutnya manis. Hei~ ia menyukai Donghae sejak pertama kali bertemu,saat Sungmin Hyungnya mengenalkannya pada namja tampan berbibir tipis itu._

_Dan entah kenapa senyum Sungmin perlahan memudar saat melihat anggukan kepala yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Apa adiknya itu baru saja membenarkan pertanyaannya tentang ia yang menyukai Donghae?_

_Sungmin menggeleng. Mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menyerangnya. Kemudian kembali mencoba tertawa untuk menggoda Eunhyuk._

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya kasar saat ingatan tentang Eunhyuk menghampiri pikirannya. Tentang rasa aneh yang sempat menyerangnya saat mengetahui jika Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae,teman kecilnya,teman mainnya. Seseorang yang akan selalu ada untuknya. Seseorang yang akan meng-iya-kan begitu saja permintaannya.

Sungmin terkekeh saat kini ingatan tentang Donghae lah yang kini menghampiri pikirannya.

"Dasar bodoh."

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kedua kakak beradik yang sebenarnya hanya selisih bulan itu kini tengah duduk menghuni meja makan. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar,sekalipun dari sendok yang beradu dengan piring ataupun peralatan makan lainnya. Hanya keheningan yang menemani Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Lain Eunhyuk yang melahap makanannya dengan tenang,Sungmin justru terlihat hanya mengaduk makanan yang tersaji diatas piringnya dengan enggan.

Otaknya masih berpikir tentang kejadian semalam,saat mendengar Eunhyuk menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang sejak ia lihat terakhir kali tengah bersama Ryeowook.

"Aku selesai."

Sungmin mendongak cepat mendengar suara Eunhyuk,melirik sebentar piring Eunhyuk yang ternyata sudah kosong, tidak seperti piringnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Sungmin berdiri cepat dan melangkah menyusul Eunhyuk yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar.

"Hyukkie,kita berangkat bersama yah."

Langkah kaki Eunhyuk terhenti. Sedikit memutar kepalanya tanpa melihat Sungmin yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sekolah kita tidak satu arah kan."

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan,"Aku tahu. Maksudku,kita berjalan bersama menuju _halte_." Kata Sungmin cepat.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab,memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Membiarkan Sungmin yang berjalan diam dibelakangnya.

"Hyukkie,bolehkah _Hyung _tanya sesuatu?"

Kembali Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Dan melihat Eunhyuk diam saja membuat Sungmin berpikir jika adiknya itu mengiyakannya. Bukankah diam berarti ia,sekalipun kemungkinan tidak tetap ada. Dan Sungmin memilih opsi pertama.

"Kau mengenal Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

Sedikitnya membuat Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"_Wae_?"

_Wae_?

Langkah kaki Sungmin terhenti. Apa maksudnya dengan _wae_? Apa berarti benar jika Eunhyuk mengenal Kyuhyun? Karena jika Eunhyuk tidak mengenalnya, bukankah ia akan menjawab tidak? Ah,mungkin memang benar jika mereka saling mengenal.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk dibangku _halte_,menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka kesekolah masing-masing.

Sungmin mendudukan diri disamping Eunhyuk,ragu menyerang pikirannya antara kembali menanyakan tentang hal yang mengganggunya sejak semalam atau membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Sejak kapan?" Lanjut Sungmin cepat.

"Kita satu sekolah,wajarkan jika aku mengenalnya?" Eunhyuk sangat tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Sungmin. Tapi _namja _dengan senyum indah itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Membuatnya sedikit berpikir,haruskah ia menceritakannya?

"Bukan itu maksudku." Kata Sungmin pelan.

"Lalu?"

Sungmin mendesah pendek. Sedikit berpikir,sebenarnya ia sangat malas jika berbicara dengan seseorang yang menyahuti omongannya dengan sekenanya. Tapi mengingat hal apa yang ingin ia ketahui,membuat Sungmin memilih untuk mengabaikan satu hal itu. Terlebih ia kini sedang berbicara dengan Eunhyuk. Adiknya. Seseorang yang mungkin sudah ia kecewakan mungkin?

"Apa hanya sebatas teman satu sekolah?" Tanyanya ragu.

Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semalam aku mendengar kau menyebut nama Kyuhyun saat sedang bertelepon. Apa itu dia? Yang berbicara denganmu semalam? Kalian sering melakukan line telepon?" Sungmin sadar jika satu hal itu bukanlah urusannya,tapi mau bagaimana lagi,dari pada ia hanya menerka-nerka sendiri. Karena sungguh,rasa penasaran itu seolah menggerogoti dirinya

"Ya,itu dia." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat. Yang sebenarnya ia pun bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Hei~ Sungmin atau siapapun itu tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak dulu,bahkan sebelum kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Kecuali Ryeowook tentu saja,Eunhyuk memang pernah mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Begitu ya." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Eunhyuk yang terlalu singkat. Yang bahkan tidak menjawab kebingungannya sama sekali.

Tepat saat Sungmin baru saja menggumam,bis yang akan membawa Eunhyuk menuju sekolahnya datang. Membuatnya beranjak untuk segera menaiki bis yang sudah berhenti didepannya.

"Aku berangkat dulu."

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkah dalam diam dikoridor sekolahnya. Hembusan nafas kecil terdengar dari bibir merahnya sembari kedua matanya memutar malas saat bisikan-bisikan siswa lain yang membicarakan tentang dirinya menembus gendang telinganya. Membuat Eunhyuk menggeleng tak habis pikir, kenapa semua siswa suka sekali membicarakannya? Semenjak ia menjadi siswa baru hingga kini sudah 3 bulan ia menetap disekolahnya,gunjingan tak sedap tentangnya selalu menghampiri kedua telinganya. Tentang ia yang terlalu dinginlah,cueklah,yang tidak suka bersosialisasi lah,yang terkadang membuatnya menghela nafas jengkel.

Dan Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan salah seorang siswa yang menyangkut pautkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun menembus gendang telinganya. _Hell no_,hubungan seperti apa yang mereka maksud?

_Berpacaran? _

Langkah Eunhyuk sontak terhenti, sebelum kembali melangkah seraya menggeleng heran. Berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun? _Tsk_. Yang benar saja,kikik Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Baru beberapa langkah saat badannya sedikit terdorong kedepan,dan Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan sebelah lengan yang mengalung dilehernya. Jangan lupakan _evil smile _yang membingkai wajah tampannya.

"Kau terkejut?" Kata Kyuhyun menyeringai,membuat Eunhyuk mendengus dan melepas kasar lengan Kyuhyun yang bertengger dibahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eh?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Sedikit melirik keadaan sekitar,dan mendesah pendek saat melihat beberapa siswa mencuri pandang padanya seraya berbisik,yang Eunhyuk tahu,pasti mereka sedang membicarakannya.

Dan mata Eunhyuk menemukan Donghae disana,dibelakangnya,berdiri dengan Siwon dan Yesung yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Memandang kearahnya,lebih tepatnya pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengerut bingung.

"_Tsk_. Kau mengabaikanku?" Decakan pelan dari Kyuhyun menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari kegiatannya. Atensinya kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang didepan Eunhyuk,ekor matanya yang sempat melirik pada Donghae yang masih menatapnya membuat _namja _dengan rambut sedikit ikal itu menyeringai senang. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengalungkan lengannya dileher Eunhyuk. Menghela Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya. Mengabaikan ketiga temannya begitu saja yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan masing-masing.

Yesung melirik Donghae,dan mata sipitnya menemukan Donghae masih menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang semakin menjauh dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Donghae tersenyum simpul. Sembari mendengus,_namja _tampan berbibir tipis itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Membuat Yesung dan Siwon saling memandang untuk sesaat,dan menghela nafas hampir bersamaan sebelum kembali melangkah.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Eunhyuk keparkiran, menyuruhnya untuk memasuki mobilnya untuk duduk disamping kemudi. Dan tanpa banyak bicara,Eunhyuk melakukan seperti apa yang Kyuhyun suruh.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobil _sport_nya setelah duduk dibangku kemudi. Dibiarkannya begitu saja atap mobil yang terbuka,membuat semilir angin menerbangkan setiap helaian halus rambut keduanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat ekor matanya melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya keluar mobil. Mencoba merasakan bagaimana angin kencang menerpa lengannya. Senyum manis Eunhyuk seolah menular padanya. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh sembari mengusap sayang kepala Eunhyuk.

"Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kau tersenyum seperti itu."

Eunhyuk mendongak cepat menatap Kyuhyun. Sembari memutar tubuhnya namja manis itu merengut bingung,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Donghae?" Lanjut Kyuhyun sembari memarkirkan mobil _sport_nya dipinggir jalan.

Mendengar nama Donghae disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraannya membuat raut Eunhyuk berubah datar. Kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap kedepan,_namja _dengan senyum yang sangat indah itu memilih untuk membuang tatapannya keluar mobil.

"Aku sangat merindukan senyumanmu itu,kau tahu. Setelah perceraian kedua orang tuamu aku merasa kau menjadi sosok yang lain." Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih. Matanya memandang kedepan dengan pikiran menerawang. Sementara Eunhyuk tidak bergeming sama sekali mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Senyummu tidak pernah sampai kemata sejak saat itu. Bahkan padaku,untuk sahabatmu sendiri."

Eunhyuk masih terdiam. Membiarkan kedua telinganya mendengar setiap untaian kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Sampai saat kau datang padaku dengan senyum yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku lihat dari bibirmu. Jika aku boleh menebak,apa itu karena Donghae?" Kyuhyun menatapkan matanya untuk memandang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya,tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena ia yakin jika Kyuhyun pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Hyuk." Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Eunhyuk untuk menghadapnya. Tersenyum tipis melihat Eunhyuk yang menunduk.

"Dan karena Donghae lah aku kembali kehilangan senyummu itu. Apa kau sangat mencintai Donghae?" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk diam,tak lama sampai satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan segera membawa tubuh Eunhyuk kedalam dekapannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menekan tombol otomatis pada mobilnya,membuat mobil yang beberapa saat lalu dibiarkannya terbuka,kini sudah tertutup rapat.

Tak perlu kata-kata lagi untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya pada Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, merasa karena dirinya tidak tahu menahu tentang perihal hubungan keduanya sama sekali. Bahkan ia baru mengetahuinya setelah keduanya berpisah,pun ia tahu dari orang lain.

_Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun._

.

.

_**Give Me a Second Chance~**_

.

.

Donghae memandang kedepan dengan pikiran menerawang. Ia yang kini tengah duduk diatap sekolah terkekeh sinis sebelum kembali meminum _soft drink_ yang digenggamnya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu,saat kedua mata teduh miliknya melihat setiap interaksi yang terjadi antara si brengsek Kyuhyun dengan Eunhyuk. Membuatnya tersenyum hambar. Donghae sadar,sangat sadar saat rasa aneh menyerang dirinya, seolah ada sesuatu yang tengah meremas jantungnya. Memberinya rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia mengerti sama sekali. Dan hal itu sukses membuat seorang Lee Donghae berpikir keras.

Donghae yakin jika ia tidaklah memiliki rasa khusus pada Eunhyuk,rasa yang dapat menjadikannya sebuah alasan kenapa ia sampai merasakan perasaan yang seperti itu.

Eunhyuk tidaklah lebih dari seseorang yang menjadi pelampiasan rasa kecewanya pada Sungmin saat itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai kekasihnya,setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia yakini pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencintai Sungmin bukan Eunhyuk. Sekalipun Eunhyuk mampu memberi warna tersendiri dalam kehidupannya,tapi Donghae yakin jika ia hanya menganggap Eunhyuk tak lebih dari seseorang yang menyenangkan. Senyum indahnya mampu menular padanya saat rasa kesakitan tentang Sungmin kembali ia ingat. Seolah seperti Eunhyuk datang untuk membawanya pergi dari sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya tenggelam dalam sebuah harapan yang tak berujung.

Donghae terkekeh hambar. Merasa ia terlalu kejam memperlakukan Eunhyuk yang bahkan saat ia melihat sorot mata itu,ia menemukan banyak cinta yang begitu besar yang Eunhyuk tujukan hanya padanya. Yang sanggup membuatnya selalu didera rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam karena sudah menyakiti seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Eunhyukkie."

Senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampan Donghae kala kedua belah bibir tipisnya menyebut sebuah nama yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ia sematkan disetiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Mianhae_."

.

.

.

.

_**TBC~**_

Sedikit tidak yakin dengan chap ini sebenarnya,tapi yasudahlah. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ne **#Senyumlebar**

_**Pertama ~**_

Mian kalo di chap ini gha ada Haehyuk momentnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, harus ngikutin alur sih biar nyambung, **#Hubungannyaapa?** Lagian chap kemaren juga hampir semuanya Haehyuk moment kan? Iya kan? Iya dong **#Dor**

_**Kedua ~**_

Nah kalo masalah Kyuwook,aku gha akan membuat hubungan keduanya sampai yang seperti itu(?) **#Maksudnya? **

Hahahahaha. . . Kyuwook ya Kyuwook, 'bukan' Kyumin. Paham gha maksudnya?

Engga yah? Hahaha. . . Kalo engga ya berarti buat PR **#Doeng**

_**Ketiga ~**_

Banyak yang penasaran sama hubungan Haemin ternyata. Sama ko saiia juga penasaran **#Apasih**

Mehihihihi. . .

Ayo kita maen tebak-tebakan **#Plok** Hahaha. . . Buat Haemin emang sengaja dibuat mysteri ko **#Smirk**

Jadi silakan kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana hubungan mereka ne **#Dibantaimasa**

_**Keempat ~**_

Nah yang bilang kalau chap kemaren kependekan,aduh,aku ngetik + post lewat henpon,jadi gha tau dan gha pernah narget berapa word disetiap Chapternya. Paling kalo menurutku itu udah cukup ya udah aku post **#Nyengir**

Semoga chap ini sudah lebih panjang yah :) Tapi kalo masih pendek ya mari salahkan jari Yesung saja oke **#Nahloh**

_**Kelimaaaa ~**_

Ini kan memang Haehyuk fanfiction,jadi endingnya juga harus Haehyuk kan? Iya dong. Muahahaha. . . Do'a kan aja semoga saiia tidak khilaf(?) dengan menjadikannya sebagai Kyuhyuk **#Naikturunalis**

_**Keenam ~**_

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan review kalian di ff abal saiia ini. Huks, saiia terharuuuu **#Tebarkiss**. Yang ngefollow,yang ngefav,yang cuma lewat,yang cuma nengok/?,yang cuma ngintip/? juga saiia ucapkan terima kasih **#Sebarkembang**.

Daaaaaaan satu lagi,saiia juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih fedback di ff _**Love After Love **_saiia. Gha nyangka ternyata ada yang suka juga **#Buangnafaslega**.

Okeee,sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya, sampai ketemu diChap selanjutnya :D

_**Hope U like itu Guys :)**_

_**See yaaaaa ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sorry for typooooos :3**_

_**Jum'at,30 Januari 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_ ~_~


	5. Chapter 5

**Give Me a Second Chance**

.

.

**Author **: **You Know Me (?)**

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other

**Warning **: _Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Fanfic absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat amburadul_. _Miss (ty) _bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Hanya cerita ini yang murni punya Saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame, Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip,"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**," Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter _5

_Eunhyuk menghela nafas sekali. Sekedar mencoba untuk menekan rasa sesak yang sekarang menyerang dadanya. Tak lama sampai senyuman miris tersemat samar dikedua belah bibirnya. Jadi seperti ini akhirnya? Bisiknya perih dalam hati. Kembali Eunhyuk membawa kedua manik kelamnya untuk menatap wajah pria didepannya. Menatapnya lama seolah hanya wajah itu yang menjadi pusat dunianya._

_Hanya ada sorot penuh kekecewaan yang nampak jelas di mata itu. Membuat Donghae meringis perih karena dia lah yang sudah menyebabkannya hingga seperti itu. Donghae menggeleng keras,mencoba untuk terus meyakinkan diri akan keputusannya. Biarlah, ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Setidaknya seperti itu lah yang kini ada dipikiran namja tampan bermarga Lee itu._

_Ia tidak mau menyakiti hati seseorang itu lebih dari ini. Ia sadar. Sangat sadar jika sikapnya selama ini sudah menyakiti Eunhyuk lebih dari apa yang kerap kali ia bayangkan. Dan entah kenapa hatinya mencelos hebat kala melihat segaris air menuruni pipi mulus itu sebelum Eunhyuk memilih untuk membuang muka darinya. Tidak mengizinkannya untuk melihat bagaimana hancurnya perasaan pria manis itu akibat dari keputusan sepihaknya._

_"Wae?"_

_Bisikan lirih itu membuat Donghae dengan segera membuang tatapannya saat Eunhyuk kembali memandangnya dengan binar sendu. Dia tidak sanggup. Sungguh. Ia merasa menjadi sosok brengsek yang dengan teganya menyakiti hati seseorang yang sudah mencintainya selama ini. Menghiburnya kala sedih kembali ia rasakan saat ingatan tentang sosok Sungmin kembali menghampirinya._

_Sungmin?_

_Donghae tersenyum getir. Bahkan saat ia kini sedang bersama Eunhyuk, seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya,nama Sungmin seolah tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya._

_"Apa karena Sungmin?"_

_Donghae tersentak kaget. Spontan ia kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang kini tak memandangnya. Dan senyum sinis yang tersemat diujung bibirnya membuat Donghae membeku._

_"Aku tahu jika selama ini kau menyukai Sungmin," Eunhyuk menggumam pelan dengan mata menerawang," Aku tahu kau menerimaku tak lebih hanya untuk sebuah pelarian dari rasa sakit yang tengah kau rasakan saat itu."_

_Eunhyuk membawa matanya untuk kembali menatap Donghae. Sekalipun air mata kini semakin deras mengucur dari kedua manik kembarnya. Agaknya Eunhyuk memilih untuk membiarkannya begitu saja. Dan Eunhyuk terkekeh kecut menemukan wajah kaku Donghae yang menatap kosong padanya._

_"Aku benarkan?"_

_Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Saking eratnya hingga ia seolah bisa merasakan bagaimana buku-buku jemarinya menancap kedalam kulit tangannya. Memberikan rasa sakit yang mampu menyalurkannya kesetiap sendi dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya sesak karena udara yang seolah pergi darinya. Ia tidak tahu,sungguh, jika selama ini Eunhyuk tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Perasaannya pada Sungmin. Terlebih namja bergusi indah itu mengabaikan satu hal itu begitu saja. Seolah semuanya tidaklah penting untuk perasaannya sendiri. _

_"Kenapa?" Donghae berbisik lirih. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Dan ia dengan bodohnya memilih untuk menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai penyembuh lukanya tanpa mau memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan lelaki manis itu._

_Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut. Matanya memandang kosong dengan pikiran menerawang."Menurutmu kenapa?" Eunhyuk berbisik lirih._

_Donghae diam. Memandang sendu wajah manis didepannya dengan perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat._

_"Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu."_

_Senyuman miris dibibir Donghae menular pada Eunhyuk._

_"Dan kau memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini setelah tahu mereka berpisah. Katakan Lee Donghae. Tidakah kau memiliki secuil ruang kosong dihatimu untukku?"_

_Donghae terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Ruang kosong dihatinya? Adakah? Ia bahkan tidak yakin,masih adakah ruang kosong dihatinya untuk ia isi dengan nama Eunhyuk? Yang ia tahu, selama ini hatinya sudah ia berikan untuk Sungmin._

_"Mianhae."_

_Eunhyuk tertawa hambar. Sanggup membuat hati Donghae semakin mencelos sedih mendengarnya._

_"Bagus. Aku semakin terlihat menyedihkan sekarang." Eunhyuk menggumam datar. Mengusap kasar air mata yang kembali menuruni pipinya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam begitu saja._

_"Mianhae Eunhyukkie."_

.

.

_**Haehyuk Fanfiction~**_

.

.

Sungmin memandang dalam diam keadaan pemuda tampan yang duduk disampingnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menampung berat badan namja yang kini sedikit menyender padanya. Ingatannya kembali kebeberapa jam lalu saat Donghae menghubunginya. Memintanya untuk menemaninya minum. Sedikit heran sebenarnya kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu meminta ia untuk menemaninya. Seingat Sungmin,Donghae bukanlah tipe seseorang yang akan lari pada alkohol jika sedang ada masalah. Tapi sekarang, bahkan namja tampan itu sudah dalam keadaan mabuk.

Tidak ada hentakan musik yang mengalun keras. Tidak ada kerlipan lampu warna-warni atau apapun yang berbau khas _club _malam. Hanya ada warung sederhana dipinggir jalan yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka berdua. Beberapa botol soju yang sudah kosong menghuni meja kayu yang mereka tempati. Menandakan jika hampir semua isinya sudah berpindah tempat kedalam perut seorang Lee Donghae. Karena Sungmin lebih memilih untuk duduk diam dari pada ikut menenggak minuman beralkohol itu.

Donghae. Pemuda itu mulai meracau tidak jelas sekarang. Membuat Sungmin mengernyit sedih melihatnya. Temannya. Sahabat kecilnya kini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Dan Sungmin tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun brengsek." Donghae semakin meracau tidak jelas. Wajah pemuda tampan itu sudah memerah hebat akibat dari minuman alkohol yang dikonsumsinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kita pulang." Sungmin menggumam pelan. Merasa sudah cukup melihat keadaan Donghae sekarang yang jauh dari kata baik.

Sedikit kesusahan,Sungmin membawa tubuh Donghae untuk memasuki taksi yang sudah ia dapatkan tadi. Berpikir jika ia tidak akan bisa membawa motor Donghae dengan keadaan sang pemilik motor yang kini sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin memilih untuk membawa Donghae ke rumahnya. Mengingat kini kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak berada di rumah. Terlebih,ia tidak mungkin membawa Donghae kembali kerumahnya dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Urusan motor Donghae,ia bisa kembali kesini nanti setelah membawa Donghae pulang.

15 menit waktu yang ditempuh untuk menuju ke kediaman Sungmin. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari sang supir taksi, Sungmin membawa tubuh Donghae menuju kamar tamu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat sosok Eunhyuk sudah berdiri diujung tangga. Menatapnya dengan kening berkerut melihat Sungmin merangkul tubuh seseorang yang sangat amat ia kenal menuju ke kamar tamu dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Eunhyuk mendengus. Bersiap berbalik sebelum suara Sungmin mengintrupsi. Membuatnya kembali memutar tubuh.

"Donghae mabuk. Bisakah kau menjaganya? Aku harus pergi sebentar." Sungmin menatap wajah sang adik dengan sorot ragu. Mau bagaimana lagi,terpaksa ia meminta bantuan Eunhyuk mengingat ia harus kembali untuk mengambil motor Donghae. Dan sedikit menghela napas lega kala melihat anggukan malas yang dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak akan lama." Pamit Sungmin sebelum kembali keluar dengan sang supir taksi yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu. Menyempatkan diri untuk melempar senyum lembut pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya kasar melihat kepergian Sungmin. Mata bulat sipitnya sedikit melirik pada jam dinding besar yang tergantung di samping kamar tamu.

"Ini bahkan belum terlalu malam." Eunhyuk menggumam pelan. Entah apa maksud dari gumamannya itu. _Namja _April itu memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali melangkah menuju kamar pribadinya,yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Merepotkan." Eunhyuk mendesis kesal sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Wookie?"

Sosok _namja _mungil yang tengah berdiri di depan tempat _ice cream_ didalam minimarket dekat rumahnya itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang sedang memilih _ice cream_. Sembari mengelus dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang akibat kaget,_namja _mungil bernama Ryeowook itu memutar tubuhnya. Kontan kedua bola matanya memutar malas melihat _namja _tampan yang sangat amat ia kenal kini tertangkap oleh kedua maniknya.

Bibirnya mencebik kesal saat _namja _tampan itu justru menyeringai menatapnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku _Hyung_!" Ryeowook mencubit keras pinggang seseorang itu.

"_Ya_! _Appo _Wookie!" Kyuhyun memekik keras merasakan keganasan manusia mungil disampingnya ini.

"Itu akibat kau yang sudah mengagetkanku _evil Hyung_."

"Apa-apaan panggilan itu." Kyuhyun mencibir. Mengikuti langkah kaki Ryeowook yang kini berjalan menuju kasir.

"_Hyung _memang _evil_kan," Kata Ryeowook santai,"Lagi pula,apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?"

Kyuhyun memasukan kedua kepalan tangannya kedalam saku jaket yang ia pakai. Melakukan gerakan kecil dengan kedua kakinya sembari menunggu sang kasir menghitung belanjaan Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menghampirimu saja tadi saat melihatmu dari seberang jalan."

Ryeowook mendecih mendengarnya. Menggumam terima kasih saat pegawai kasir memberikan kembalian padanya.

"Setidaknya belilah sesuatu _Hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

Ryeowook memandang malas wajah tampan disampingnya. Dan tersenyum lebar melihat Kyuhyun mengambil barang belanjaannya dari tangannya.

Baru beberapa langkah saat Kyuhyun berniat mendorong pintu kaca didepannya,seseorang sudah menariknya lebih dulu dari luar. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam saat wajah seseorang didepannya tertangkap oleh kedua matanya,seseorang yang kini juga memandang kaget padanya.

"Sungmin _Hyung_."

Pekikan Ryeowook seolah menjadi _alarm _bagi keduanya untuk segera tersadar dari kegiatan saling menatap. Lain Kyuhyun yang berdehem pelan, seseorang yang ternyata Sungmin itu justru tersenyum kaku sebelum menatap Ryeowook yang memandangnya dengan bahagia.

"Wookie."

"Aku duluan." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook,seolah mengatakan jika -aku akan menunggu di mobil- lewat tatapan matanya. Membuat alis _namja _manis adik dari Eunhyuk itu mengerut bingung. Hei~ kapan ia mengatakan akan pulang bersama Kyuhyun?

Sungmin tersenyum hambar melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Jantungnya yang sesaat tadi berdetak kencang karena bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya,kini justru berdenyut nyeri. Memang apa yang kau harapkan Lee Sungmin? Pikirnya miris. Bahkan kau sangsi jika dia pernah menyukaimu.

"_Hyung_? Kau melamun?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Apa hubunganmu dengannya Wookie? Pikirnya sedih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin. Menarik lembut lengan Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya. Menyingkir dari bibir pintu saat melihat orang lain ingin keluar.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin dengan senyum lebar,"Tidak ada,hanya membeli sesuatu tadi."

Sungmin mengangguk. Matanya meliar untuk mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya ingin ia beli."Dengan _namja _tadi? Kyuhyun kan namanya?"

"Kau mengenalnya _Hyung_?" Ryeowook membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin seperti itu."

Kening Ryeowook mengerut bingung mendengar jawaban ambigu Sungmin sebelum memilih untuk mengangkat bahunya. "_Aniyo_. Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu disini."

Sungmin memandang Ryeowook cepat."Benarkah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk."Begitulah."

"Kau dekatnya dengannya Wookie?"

Ryeowook mengangguk,"Mungkin dekat." Katanya sembari tertawa kecil saat mengingat kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun selama ini.

Sungmin memandang intens wajah manis Ryeowook. Mencoba menyelami manik _caramel_nya yang cerah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sungmin bahkan menahan napas saat pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Hm?" Ryeowook mendengung bingung. Sebelum tawa kerasnya mengalun kesetiap sudut ruangan mini market tempat mereka berada sekarang. Membuat Sungmin mengernyit kaku saat semua orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa." Sungmin meringis kaku sembari membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kau bercanda _Hyung_?" Ryeowook terkekeh kecil. Bahkan sudut matanya sudah berair karena tawanya cukup membuatnya sakit perut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bercanda? Beberapa kali aku melihat kalian pergi bersama." Sungmin mendengus kesal. Kesal saat mengingat mereka berdua dan kesal karena sang adik sudah membuatnya malu tadi.

"Oh ayolah _Hyungie_. Aku bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan itu bukan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin memandang Ryeowook bingung."Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Ryeowook mengangguk malu."Namanya Yesung _Hyung_. Lain kali akan aku kenalkan padamu." Kata Ryeowook. Tertawa gugup saat mengingat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menghela napas lega."Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?"

"Kyuhyun."

"Oh. Dia teman Eunhyuk _Hyung_. Kami berkenalan dulu,saat Eunhyuk _Hyung _resmi menjadi saudaraku." Ryeowook tersenyum tipis saat mengingat bagaimana dulu Eunhyuk mengenalkannya pada Kyuhyun. _Namja _yang hingga saat ini selalu melindunginya.

"Dulu?" Kening Sungmin terangkat bingung."Dulu saat dia resmi menjadi _Hyung_mu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk."Eum."

"Bukankah itu sudah lama sekali?"

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi."_Ne_."

Sungmin terdiam. Saat Eunhyuk resmi menjadi _Hyung _dari Ryeowook? Berarti saat _Appa _Kim menikah dengan _Umma _Wookie? Dan Sungmin tersentak saat ingatan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk di _halte _bus tempo hari merasuki pikirannya.

Apa Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah kenal lama lebih dari apa yang ia bayangkan?

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk keluar dari dalam kamar saat rasa haus menyerangnya dipagi buta seperti sekarang ini. Maniknya yang masih belum terbuka sempurna menuntunnya menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Bibirnya menggerutu samar saat mengingat Sungmin yang terlambat pulang. Membuatnya terus terjaga hingga tengah malam karena menunggu. Dan berakhir dengan ia yang ketiduran.

"Sebentar apanya? Bahkan hingga jam 11 malam batang hidungnya tak kunjung kelihatan."

Eunhyuk membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil sebotol air mineral dan langsung meneguknya begitu saja. Matanya mengedar dengan bibir yang masih menempel diujung botol. Dan ia hampir saja tersedak saat matanya menemukan seseorang berdiri dibibir pintu kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Menatapnya dalam diam dengan sorot mata yang meredup. Eunhyuk mendesis melihatnya. Apa-apaan tatapannya itu?

Seseorang yang ternyata Donghae itu melangkah ragu untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk. Kebingungan melanda dirinya. Antara menyapa sang tuan rumah atau mengabaikannya seperti biasa.

"Kau terbangun?" Donghae menghela napas lega karena berhasil menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup. Memilih untuk menyapa Eunhyuk,karena menurutnya,bukanlah tindakan sopan jika mengabaikan keberadaan sang tuan rumah,tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

Eunhyuk diam. Tidak ada niatan untuk membalas pertanyaan- menurutnya- tak penting itu.

"Hyuk."

Eunhyuk berhenti melangkah mendengar namanya disebut.

Donghae meneguk ludahnya gugup. Oh ayolah,ia sungkan melakukan ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan perutnya yang kini bergejolak perih? Ia butuh coklat hangat sekarang. Kebiasannya saat merasa perutnya tidak enak akibat mabuk.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam dapurmu?"

Kening Eunhyuk terangkat sebelah. Dapur? _Namja _pemilik gusi indah itu memutar setengah tubuhnya. Melirik Donghae sebentar sebelum menghela napas pelan melihat _namja _tampan itu kini tengah memegangi perutnya.

Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya. Melangkah menghampiri ruang dapur dan berdiri disamping meja makan. Melirik Donghae lagi sebelum menggumam,"Mau kubuatkan apa?" dengan datar.

Donghae mendongak cepat. Kepalanya sontak menggeleng untuk menolak tawaran Eunhyuk."Tidak. Aku buat sendiri saja."

Donghae meringis kaku saat Eunhyuk menatap dingin padanya.

"Coklat hangat saja." Gumaman pelan dari Donghae membuat Eunhyuk dengan segera melakukan kegiatannya. Tanpa menjawab ataupun menatap Donghae lagi. Membuat Donghae semakin mendesah gusar.

_Sial! Kenapa aku seperti bocah yang takut pada ibunya? _Donghae mengumpat dalam hati.

10 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Eunhyuk untuk membuat coklat hangat permintaan Donghae. Bukan permintaannya juga sih.

Eunhyuk menyodorkan segelas _mug _berisi coklat hangat kehadapan Donghae sebelum melangkah pergi menuju ruang keluarga dengan _mug _nya sendiri.

"_Gomawo _Eunhyuk_kie_."

Langkah kaki Eunhyuk terhenti mendengar gumaman itu. Tangannya yang sedang memegang _mug _mengepal erat. Menghela napas sekali,_namja _manis itu kembali melangkah setelah mendengung samar.

Donghae tersenyum hambar melihat punggung Eunhyuk yang menjauh. Bahkan untuk sekedar duduk bersama, Eunhyuk tidak mau melakukannya. Sefatal itu kah kesalahannya?

_Tentu saja bodoh! _Umpatnya.

Donghae menyeruput pelan-pelan coklat hangatnya sembari memejamkan matanya. Ingatan tentang Eunhyuk kembali menyerang angannya. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini satu persatu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Eunhyuk,tentang semua hal yang sudah pernah mereka lakukan dulu selalu berputar- putar didalam pikirannya. Seolah memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat bagaimana waktu yang sudah ia lalui dengan seseorang yang kini mungkin sudah sangat membencinya.

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Tatapan matanya kosong dengan pikiran yang menerawang. Mengingat kembali saat dimana ia dengan begitu egoisnya memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Bahkan hingga sampai saat ini wajah kecewa Eunhyuk masih membayang dalam benaknya. Membuatnya selalu dihantui rasa bersalah selama ini.

Ia bahkan selalu bertanya-tanya sejak saat itu. Benarkah keputusan yang ia ambil? Jika benar,kenapa ia justru merasakan sesuatu yang teramat kosong didalam hatinya sejak hari itu. Hari dimana ia memilih untuk melepaskan seseorang yang tanpa sadar justru sudah merebut sebagian dari hatinya.

Ya. Donghae tahu itu. Dan ia terlambat menyadarinya. Klasik sekali bukan?

Ia pikir ia memang mencintai Sungmin. Memilih untuk meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan berniat menjadikan Sungmin sebagai miliknya. Picik sekali bukan? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ingin mencari perhatian Sungmin saat _namja _imut itu sedang berada dalam keadaan yang teramat kacau. Mengabaikan seseorang yang mungkin tengah merasakan sakit akibat sikapnya.

Dan seolah niat itu hanya tinggal niat saat justru ia tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Wajah Eunhyuk selalu membayangi harinya. Bagaimana Eunhyuk tersenyum. Bagaimana Eunhyuk yang selalu merona merah kala ia menggodanya. Dan bagaimana wajah menangis Eunhyuk yang selalu membuatnya gelisah. Terlebih saat Sungmin menangis didepannya akibat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Semua itu seolah menamparnya. Menyadarkannya dari sesuatu yang sanggup membuatnya melakukan semua itu.

Donghae menghela napas sekali lagi. _Namja _tampan itu mengusap frustasi wajahnya sembari tersenyum sinis. Menertawakan bagaimana bodohnya ia selama ini.

.

.

Give Me a Second Chance~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haaaaalllooooooo~ Annyooooooooooong **#LambailambaibarengChoco**. Ada yang kangen saiia? **#Ghaadakayanya**. Nah saiia ganti pertanyaannya. Masih adakah yang nunggu ff ini? Ada pasti. Iya kan? Iya dong. Oke siip **#Jduagh**

Maap yeee baru sempet nongol. Maklum orang sibuk **#NyuciboxerHyuk**. Mehihihi~

Eerrrrrrr. . . **#lirikkeatas**. Huks. . Maap yee kalo ceritanya semakin ngawur bin Gaje. Udah update telat,giliran update jadinya ancur begitu, Yassalaaam -_-

**Pertama**,

Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin diri ngasih review di chap kemaren. Mehihihi~ saiia ketawa-ketawa sendiri baca Review yang pada gedek sama Donghae yah? Hahahaha, sama ko,saiia juga gedek sama itu ikan satu. Berasa paling oke kali yah udah nyakitin Hyuk Baby **#ikutanemosi #dibegalDonghae**

Oiaaaaaaaa, Welcomeeeeeeee in my home **#sokinggris**, buat reader baruuuu **#Pelukcium**. Enjoy yaaaaa. Semoga tulisanku bisa sedikit menghibur kalian. **#Cieeeeee**

**Kedua**

Ternyata banyak juga ye yang berharap saiia khilap. Ahihi~ apa kalian bener-bener berharap saiia khilap? Yakin? Entar digebuk Donghae lohhh **#dzing**

Soal Kyuhyuk. Apa Kyu suka sama Hyuk? Hayooooh,menurut kalian Kyu suka gha sama Hyuk? **#Smirk**

Pasti akan terjawab ko nanti **#Nantinyakapan?** Buakakakakak~~ tunggu aja okeeeh **#sokmisterius #ditabok**

**Ketiga,**

Soal Haemin. Nah nah nah,semoga penjelasan diatas bisa sedikit menjawab tentang bagaimana hubungan Haemin yang sebenarnya. Kalo masih belom paham mari kita maen tebak-tebakan lagi **#PelukChoco**

**Keempat,**

Kyumin moment? **#Tunjukkeatas**. Ada ko pasti, walopun cuma sebentar dan gha sesering Haehyuk ataupun yang lainnya. Seperti yang saiia bilang kemaren,saiia gha akan terlalu fokus ke Kyumin ataupun yang lainnya. Maksudnya, aku hanya mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri ke masalah Haehyuk dan Hyukmin. Tentang bagaimana nanti hubungan Kyumin,pasti nanti akan ada masanya ko **#nahloh**. Mian kalo mengecewakan :)

**Kelima,**

Hubungan Kyuwook sudah terjawab kan? Okeeh siip. Saiia memang gha berniat menjadikan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih ataupun saling menyukai. Saiia hanya akan menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai sosok kaka bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook yang manja dan cengeng #DitendangBabyWookie.

**Terakhir**,

Well, Welcomeeeeeeee in my home **#sokinggris**, buat reader baruuuu **#Pelukcium**. Enjoy yaaaaa. Semoga tulisanku bisa sedikit menghibur kalian. **#Cieeeeee**

Oiaaaaaaaa,buat **Haehyuk546**,aduuuuh aku baca reviewmu jadi merasa gha enak. Huks. . . Cukup kalian suka sama karyaku udah bikin aku seneeeeeng ko. :D Jadi gha perlu melakukan itu padaku okeeeeeh ~_~ Walopun mungkin hanya bercanda tapi sukses bikin aku terharu loh** #peluk**

Okeeeh abaikan abaikan. Saiia mulai lebeh.

Oiaaaa satu lagi **#Banyakbangetsih?** Apa ada yang nunggu **May I Love U? #krikkrik #Buangnafas**. Saiia stuck diff itu** #Pundung**. Saiia merasa terlalu gegabah saat memilih untuk membuat itu ff tanpa memikirkan alurnya matang-matang. Jadinya gini deh, terbengkalai dan tak terurus/? Terlalu banyak cast yang bikin saiia sedikit pusing. Jadi maaf ya buat yang nunggu karena belom update lagi sampe sekarang.

Daaaaaaaaaan~

Cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya. **#Kissbye**

**.**

**.**

_**Hope U like it :)**_

_**Sorry for typo,and**_

_**See yaaaaaa~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jum'at,20 Februari 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_ ~_~


	6. Chapter 6

**Give Me a Second Chance**

.

.

.

.

**Author **: **You Know Me (?)**

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other

**Warning **: _Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Fanfic absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat amburadul_. _Miss (ty) _bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Hanya cerita ini yang murni punya Saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame, Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip,"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**," Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter 6_

Kedua kelopak matanya sudah membuka sempurna. Bahkan rasa kantuknya sudah pergi entah kemana. Tapi seseorang yang memang masih berbaring nyaman itu tak kunjung mau beranjak dari ranjangnya. Selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya semalaman pun sudah terabaikan begitu saja disisi ranjang.

Eunhyuk menghela napas kasar pertamanya dihari ini. Entah kenapa rasanya malas sekali untuk beranjak dari ranjang empuknya. _Namja _kurus dengan senyum khasnya itu mendudukan diri dengan kasar. Mengacak gusar surai pirangnya dan menghela napas sekali lagi.

Dengan malas,Eunhyuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang memang ada didalam kamarnya. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya niatan untuk membolos hari ini. Entahlah,ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk memikirkan alasan kenapa pikiran seperti itu sempat melintas. _Well_,sungguh,tidak punya alasan khusus untuk itu.

.

.

_**Haehyuk Fanfiction~**_

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sungmin memutar tubuhnya sebentar saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Dan menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan untuknya tadi. Pertanyaan yang membuat seseorang yang memang baru saja memasuki area dapur itu tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin yang tengah berkutat dengan masakannya.

Donghae menggeret kursi meja makan dengan pelan. Mendudukan diri disana."Seperti yang kau lihat."

Sungmin terkekeh. Membuat Donghae juga melakukan hal serupa. Jelas sekali jika pertanyaan itu tak lebih dari sebuah basa basi belaka.

"_Ahjumma _dan _Ahjussi _belum pulang?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Meletakan dua piring berisi nasi goreng kimci diatas meja makan sebelum kembali sibuk untuk membuat minuman.

"Kau mau kopi apa susu?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kulkas. Mengambil sekotak besar susu _strawberry _dan _Vanilla_.

"Kopi saja." Sahut Donghae. Matanya memandang lapar tiga piring nasi goreng didepannya.

"Harusnya tidak perlu bertanya lagi." Sungmin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Donghae. Bukan hal baru lagi jika Donghae lebih memilih kopi,mengingatnya yang sangat menyukai minuman pahit satu itu.

Donghae mendengus. Memilih menyenderkan setengah tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dengan tangan berlipat. Merutuki sikapnya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat memandang lapar nasi goreng buatan Sungmin. _Ck,seperti orang yang sudah tidak pernah makan satu minggu saja._ Pikirnya geli.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong,kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk membuatkanmu coklat panas saja? Kau ingatkan jika semalam kau mabuk?" Sungmin memandang Donghae heran.

Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh. Sungmin memang tahu tentang kebiasannya yang akan selalu minum coklat panas setelah _hangover _akibat mabuk. Tapi berterima kasih lah pada seseorang yang sudah mau membuatkannya semalam.

"Kau tidak _hangover_?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Meletakan dua gelas susu keatas meja dan menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Donghae.

"Sudah. Semalam." Jawab Donghae tanpa balas menatap Sungmin. Pandangan matanya tengah fokus pada segelas susu berwarna _pink _didepannya. Tidak perlu menebak lagi untuk siapa kiranya susu itu. Dari warnanya saja,nama seseorang langsung menyelinap masuk kedalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Sergah Sungmin. Kental sekali jika nada khawatir terselip disana. Membuat Donghae memandang cepat kearahnya. Tertawa kecil melihat Sungmin yang memandangnya dengan sorot khawatir.

"Hei,tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tak perlu khawatir." Sungmin memang sedikit berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut tentang _hangover _yang tiap kali ia alami. Itulah mengapa Sungmin selalu benci jika dirinya mabuk.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya lagi."Seseorang sudah mau bersedia membuatkannya untukku" Diakhiri dengan senyum kecil.

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Menurutmu siapa?" Donghae tersenyum lagi melihat ekpresi Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Tak lama sampai ia menatap Donghae lagi."Hyukkie?" Tanyanya ragu.

Donghae mengidikan kedua bahunya dengan senyum kecil.

"HAH? Benarkah?"

Donghae mendesis."Kau berlebihan sekali." Cibirnya mendengar pekikan Sungmin yang membuat telingaya berdenging.

Sungmin terdiam. Tak lama sampai hembusan napas terdengar dari bibirnya yang ber_shape _'M'. Memutar tubuhnya saat telinganya mendengar suara nyaring dari mesin kopi.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir disini sekarang. Dimana ia tengah duduk sambil menyantap sarapan paginya dengan dua orang yang juga duduk bersebrangan dengannya dimeja makan. _Hell_,ia bahkan tidak bisa menelan makanannya dengan baik. Menghela napas sekali,Eunhyuk mencoba menetralisir rasa yang cukup mengganggunya sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya keheranan juga sedang melanda dirinya. Cukup heran melihat pakaian Sungmin dan seseorang yang duduk disamping Sungmin- Donghae,jika Eunhyuk mau menyebutnya- yang masih mengenakan pakaian biasa. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kini sudah berseragam lengkap. Alih-alih menanyakannya,Eunhyuk justru memilih diam.

"Aku tidak sekolah hari ini Hyukkie. Pihak sekolah sedang_"

"Aku mengerti." Eunhyuk menyahut mau mendengar penjelasan lebih tentang alasan Sungmin tidak pergi kesekolah. Bukan urusannya kan?

Sungmin sempat terdiam beberapa saat, saat lagi-lagi Eunhyuk memotong ucapannya. Ia tahu pandangan heran yang sempat dilemparkan Eunhyuk padanya dan Donghae tadi. Itu lah yang membuat Sungmin berinisiatif untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi bahkan belum selesai ia menjelaskannya,Eunhyuk sudah memotongnya.

Sungmin mengambil gelasnya,dan meneguk susu vanillanya. Memilih tidak mau mengambil pusing sikap Eunhyuk kali ini. Meskipun denyutan sakit kembali harus ia rasakan karena sikap sang adik. Sungmin tidak tahu sampai kapan hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk akan seperti ini. Bersikap layaknya mereka adalah seseorang yang saling membenci satu sama lain. Ia bahkan rela mengesampingkan egonya demi bersikap baik dengan sang adik. Berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka demi hubungan baiknya dengan Eunhyuk. Sungmin tahu. Sangat tahu malah. Mungkin Eunhyuk sangat membenci dirinya. Tapi, bolehkah ia membela diri? Jika apa yang sudah terjadi diantara Eunhyuk dan Donghae bukanlah kehendaknya. Ia tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk mencintainya. Pun begitu,ia tidak bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk tidak mencintainya kan?

Sungmin menghela napas. Niatan untuk kembali melanjutkan sarapannya entah pergi kemana. Rasa kenyang tiba-tiba langsung menghampirinya. Membuat lelaki manis bermarga Lee itu kini hanya mengacak-acak malas makanannya. Pemandangan yang tak luput dari sepasang mata seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

Donghae memandang Sungmin cukup lama. Ia tahu tentang hubungan buruk kakak beradik itu. Sungmin yang kerap kali tertangkap matanya tengah melamun, membuatnya dengan tegas memaksa Sungmin untuk bercerita padanya. Dan yeah,hampir semua tentang hubungan buruknya dengan Eunhyuk.

Donghae meringis dalam hati. Sadar bahwa semua berawal karena dirinya. Lelaki berlengan kekar itu memilih mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Menatap intens seseorang yang duduk didepannya. Yang tengah menyantap sarapan paginya dengan tenang. Seolah tidak tergganggu dengan suasana kaku seperti ini.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang langsung menatap padanya,Eunhyuk memilih untuk membawa piringnya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" Tanya Sungmin melihat Eunhyuk yang langsung menggendong tasnya.

Eunhyuk menggumam malas. Melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan meja makan dengan dua pasang mata yang masih mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Sungmin mendesah lelah. Lelah tentang sikap Eunhyuk,juga lelah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Donghae tersenyum simpul. Meletakan sendoknya sebelum membanting pelan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Sungmin memandangnya bingung."_Wae_?"

Donghae menggeleng seraya tersenyum kecil. Tangannya mengusak rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang jika tidak mau terlambat." Kata Donghae dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Disusul Sungmin yang mendecih karena Donghae yang baru saja merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan." Sungmin meletakkan kedua lengannya dikedua sisi bahu Donghae dan mendorongnya dengan pelan menuju pintu. Membuat Donghae terkekeh.

"Kau mengatakan hati-hati dijalan padaku,tapi tidak dengan adikmu." Donghae mencibir geli. Yang membuat Sungmin meringis sendiri.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya." Jelas Sungmin terkekeh. Dan Donghae makin mencibir mendengarnya.

Sungmin menyandar pada daun pintu sambil menunggu Donghae yang tengah bersiap.

"Aku pulang sekarang. Terima kasih untuk sarapan paginya." Donghae mengerling sekali. Tertawa pelan melihat Sungmin yang mencebik. Membalas dengan enggan lambaian tangan Donghae.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Sungmin melihat Donghae yang sudah pergi dengan motor _sport _kesayangannya. Diakhiri dengan kekehan ringan.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben sekali kau telat tadi pagi Hae?" Seorang _namja _bermata sipit yang diketahui bernama lengkap Kim Joongwon menggumam pelan. Sementara seseorang yang namanya baru saja disebut,tidak menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah melahap makan siangnya barang sedetik pun kala mendengar namanya disebut.

"Aku bertanya padamu bodoh!" Lanjut Yesung saat tak kunjung mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan?"

Yesung mendecak setelahnya. Melirik malas pada Donghae sebelum lebih memilih menatap seseorang yang duduk persis disampingnya. Seseorang yang juga tengah sibuk dengan benda keramat bernama psp. Yesung mendesah pelan. Kenapa ia harus dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang bahkan selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri? Tidak mau menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Abaikan _namja _tampan yang duduk didepannya yang juga tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Melihat itu,Yesung memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya juga. Lebih baik ia menghubungi kekasih mungilnya saja. Dari pada kesal sendiri.

Donghae mendesah lega setelah melahap habis makanan siangnya. Memilih mengedarkan sepasang iris teduhnya melihat teman-temannya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Dan Donghae menemukan sosok Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk dimeja yang cukup jauh dari mejanya. Bersama seseorang yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum. Seseorang yang cukup dekat dengan Eunhyuk selama ini. Setidaknya,Donghae patut bersyukur sekarang, karena Eunhyuk memiliki teman. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja,saat kali pertama Eunhyuk menapakan kaki disekolah ini,tak banyak orang yang mau dekat dengannya mengingat sikapnya yang kurang bersahabat dengan orang lain.

Kibum sendiri merupakan sosok seseorang yang sikapnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Eunhyuk. Sama-sama tidak suka berbasa-basi dengan seseorang. Jika tidak suka,maka ia akan bilang tidak. Tidak perlu memasang topeng ramah hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari orang lain. Mungkin itu yang membuat keduanya merasa cocok.

Donghae tersenyum miring. Tidak masalah jika itu Kibum,yang memang memiliki sifat seperti itu. Seseorang yang selalu berpembawaan tenang. Tapi jika sudah berbicara mampu membuat orang lain bungkam karena ucapan tajamnya. Tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae tahu bagaimana perangai _namja _kurus satu itu. Seseorang yang cukup ceroboh, tidak bisa diam,dan bolehkah ia mengatakan jika Eunhyuk adalah seseorang yang cerewet? Donghae terkekeh memikirkannya.

Tak lama sampai kekehannya berganti dengan senyum hambar. Yah, ia lah seseorang yang sudah membuat sosok Eunhyuk yang seperti itu pergi entah kemana. Berganti menjadi pribadi Eunhyuk yang lebih pendiam. Tidak ada lagi tawa lebar yang selalu ia lihat dulu diwajah Eunhyuk kini. Yang ia temukan hanya wajah datar tanpa ekpresi. Seraut wajah yang selalu membayanginya selama ini. Yang selalu membuatnya didera perasaan bersalah yang penuh sesal.

Donghae selalu berharap tentang adanya kesempatan kedua untuknya. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk. Setidaknya,kesempatan untuk meminta maaf pada seseorang yang sudah ia sakiti. Tapi,semakin ia berharap, semakin besar pula rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya. Yang membuatnya ragu. Yang membuatnya terkadang selalu berpikir,haruskah ia mendapat kesempatan itu. Karena bahkan,untuk menatap wajahnya saja,Eunhyuk enggan melakukannya. Ia yakin,jika Eunhyuk sudahlah teramat membencinya. Terlihat jelas disorot mata itu.

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Siwon. Melirik sebentar pada sosok itu sebelum mengikuti arah pandangnya yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun dan melangkah begitu saja. Mengabaikan wajah penuh tanya dari ketiga temannya.

Donghae mendecak melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak memasuki Senior High School ini memang memiliki sikap dan sifat yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya. Selalu seenaknya. Tidak pernah mau menghormati mereka yang memang lebih tua. Tapi,toh ia,Siwon,dan Yesung tidak mau mempermasalahkannya.

Mereka berteman memang belum lama,tapi dalam waktu hampir dua tahun inilah mereka selalu bersama. Sekalipun mereka tidak satu kelas sekarang. Waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mereka mengetahui bagaimana pribadi masing-masing. Itu lah yang membuat Donghae tidak bisa membenci Kyuhyun. Terlepas bagaimana hubungannya dengan sang sahabat, Sungmin. Mungkin iya ia membenci Kyuhyun karena hubungannya dengan Sungmin,tapi Donghae lebih memilih untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Lagipula,Kyuhyun juga tidak menganggapnya musuh karena sempat menghajarnya dulu. Walaupun ada saat-saat dimana hubungan keduanya mendingin.

Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya seraya mengerut bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju kearah meja didepan sana. Meja yang dihuni Eunhyuk dan Kibum. Dan Donghae mendengus tanpa sadar saat Kyuhyun sudah mendudukan diri di kursi yang tersedia.

_Apa-apaan anak itu_? Pikirnya heran bercampur kesal.

Sementara ditempat Eunhyuk,_namja _manis penyuka pisang itu tengah mengerut bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman disampingnya.

"Boleh bergabung?" Hanya basa-basi. Sungguh. Terbukti saat senyum simpul khasnya terukir melihat Kibum dan Eunhyuk mendecih hampir bersamaan.

Alih-alih meladeni Kyuhyun,Eunhyuk dan Kibum lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa cukup keras.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk menumpang tertawa. Lebih baik kau pergi." Ucap Kibum datar. Yang langsung diangguki Eunhyuk yang memang sempat melotot padanya.

"_Oke.. oke.. _Maaf." Kekeh Kyuhyun. Mencomot telur gulung dari piring Eunhyuk dan langsung memakannya begitu saja. Yang sukses mendapat pelototan tajam dari sang empunya makanan.

Mengabaikan itu,Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengunyah makanan hasil curiannya dengan khidmat. Berniat mencomot milik Kibum yang langsung mendapat geplakan sayang pada tangannya.

"Pelit sekali." Cibirnya seraya mendengus.

Eunhyuk terkekeh sadis melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sedangkan Kibum lebih memilih melahap makanannya dengan tenang. Mengabaikan kedua orang itu.

Kekehan yang tak luput dari sepasang mata milik Lee Donghae. Yang bahkan tanpa sadar juga ikut tersenyum melihat tawa Eunhyuk. Bukan tawa lepas memang,tapi cukup membuatnya merasa senang karena bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah,aku harus pergi sekarang," Ucap Kyuhyun,"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus. Jadi semangat untuk ujian kenaikan kelas minggu depan,_oke_." Lanjut Kyuhyun dan melangkah pergi. Setelah sebelumnya menepuk lembut kepala Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan hal serupa pada Kibum,hanya saja,ia mengurungkan niatnya karena dirinya tahu,Kibum tidak suka perlakuannya satu itu. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri.

Eunhyuk dan Kibum sontak melakukan _rolling eyes_ mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. _Hell_, ada angin apa sampai _namja _bermarga Cho itu mau mengatakan basa basi seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

Donghae mendesah lagi. Dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada tangannya yang sikunya ia tumpukan pada meja,fokus matanya tak sedetikpun teralihkan dari punggung seseorang yang duduk tepat didepan mejanya. Bahkan suara Jung _Saenim _yang tengah menjelaskan materi pelajaran pun tak dihiraukannya. Sedari tadi,sejak jam pelajaran dimulai hingga sekarang,ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Otaknya masih memikirkan tentang kedekatan Eunhyuk dengan Kyuhyun saat dikantin tadi.

Selama ini,ia memang sadar soal kedekatan mereka berdua. Hanya saja,dirinya tidak mau mengambil pusing tentang itu. Sekalipun rasa tak nyaman cukup mengganggunya saat melihat keduanya tengah bersama. Tapi, entah kenapa,saat mengingat tawa Eunhyuk tadi, rasa tak nyaman itu semakin terasa ia rasakan. Fakta bahwa Eunhyuk bisa tersenyum didepan orang lain,tapi tidak didepannya,cukup membuatnya kesal.

Donghae menghela napas,sebelum mengangkat tangannya. Membuat Jung _Saenim _menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"_Saem_,bisakah saya izin ke _toilet_?"

Jung _Saenim _mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Selanjutnya,dalam diam,Donghae melangkah keluar dengan langkah tenang. Bahkan ia tidak tahu saat sepasang mata menatap punggungnya hingga ia keluar dari kelas.

Eunhyuk mendesah kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya. Kesal karena ia yang selalu merasa ingin tahu apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan _namja _tampan satu itu. Bahkan,hanya izin ke _toilet _saja ia langsung berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Tidak mau terlalu lama memikirkan sikapnya yang selalu bertolak belakang dengan pikirannya,Eunhyuk memilih untuk kembali fokus pada pelajarannya.

.

.

.

Donghae membuka pintu toilet,yang sontak gerakannya terhenti untuk sesaat kala menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal tengah berdiri didepan _wastafel_. Mengabaikan itu,Donghae kembali melangkah dan berdiri tepat disamping sosok itu. Menadahkan kedua telapak tangannya diarea sensor yang langsung membuat aliran air langsung keluar dari keran. Donghae membasuh wajah tampannya. Mungkin dengan begitu bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Donghae menatap cermin didepannya,mengerut bingung saat wajah seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya terproyeksi tengah meliriknya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Merasa jengah karena sosok itu- Kyuhyun- terus meliriknya,Donghae mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Menepuk pelan bahu Donghae yang masih menunduk didepan _wastafel_. Memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah untuk keluar. Donghae mendecih melihatnya.

"Ku lihat,kau semakin dekat saja dengan Eunhyuk." Ucapan Donghae menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun. Dengan santai Kyuhyun memutar setengah tubuhnya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

Sementara sosok Donghae masih sibuk membasuh mukanya. Seolah apa yang baru saja diucapakannya bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Padahal,jika ia mau mengakuinya,karena alasan itu lah ia berada disini. Membasuh muka karena merasa terlalu pusing memikirkan kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Di _toilet_.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae diam. Kenapa? _Tentu saja karena aku tidak menyukainya_,pikirnya. Jawaban yang mungkin akan Donghae ucapkan jika ia tidak ingat tentang siapa dirinya. Ia tidaklah punya hak untuk mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya soal ketidaksukaannya tentang kedekatan mereka berdua. _Hell_,memang siapa dirinya?

Donghae membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot tegas."Kau menyukainya?" Pada akhirnya Donghae lebih memilih menanyakan kemungkinan satu itu.

Kyuhyun makin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sebelum tawa lepasnya terdengar hingga kesetiap sudut _toilet_. Wajah Donghae mendatar,sekalipun raut heran cukup kental terukir disana.

"Apa yang kau katakan eoh?" Kekeh Kyuhyun.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Lebih memilih menatap intens Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terkekeh saat menemukan sorot mata tegas Donghae. Decakan terdengar dari bibir tebalnya.

"Jika pun aku menyukainya,bukan urusanmu kan? Kenapa? Kau mau mengambilnya lagi,seperti saat kau mengambil 'dia'? Atau kau mau membuatnya kembali padamu?" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

Donghae terdiam. _Apa maksud dengan membuatnya kembali padamu?_ Donghae memandang cepat wajah Kyuhyun. Dan menemukan wajah itu tengah menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu pasti bukan aku yang membuat Sungmin pergi darimu? Dan lagi,apa maksudmu dengan membuatnya kembali padaku?"

Kyuhyun mendengus."Kau memang tidak merebutnya, tapi kau menyukainya. Menyukai seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik sahabatmu sendiri. _Well_,itu bukan urusanku sekarang." Jelas Kyuhyun menatap santai wajah Donghae yang mendatar.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau mengatakan jika apa yang sudah kau lakukan bukanlah kehendakmu?" Donghae tersenyum sinis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk santai seraya mulutnya menggumam,mengerti apa maksud ucapan Donghae. Bukan karena dia membenarkan itu. Sungguh.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu? Apa kau mengencaninya setelah itu?"

Donghae mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. _Mengencaninya katanya eh?_ Terlebih ia juga cukup geram karena Kyuhyun yang selalu menggunakan kata ganti untuk menyebut Sungmin. Yakinlah,ia tidak pernah lagi mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama Sungmin setelah kejadian itu.

"Kenapa?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimanik matanya,"Kenapa kau yang bersikap seperti ini pada Sungmin?! Kau tahu Sungmin yang terluka disini,lalu kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau tidak perduli sama sekali soal perasaan Sungmin?!"

Kekehan Kyuhyun menghilang. Membalas tatapan mata Donghae tanpa sungkan."Memang bagaimana sikapku? Kau berkata seolah kau tahu semua tentangku?" Kyuhyun mendecih. Memutar tubuhnya dan bersiap melangkah lagi. Sebelum suara Donghae kembali menghentikannya.

"Kau tahu Sungmin mencintaimu Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Tanpa mau memutar tubuhnya,ia berkata,"Kalau dia mencintaiku,dia tidak akan mudah percaya dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya begitu saja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan intens. Wajahnya mengerut bingung.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Kyuhyun terkekeh. Melangkah lagi dan kembali berhenti,tepat dibibir pintu.

"Katakan Lee Donghae. Begitu besarkah cinta yang kau miliki untuk Sungmin hingga kau lebih memilih meninggalkan seseorang yang memang lebih mencintaimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Diam beberapa saat, sebelum lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae membeku. Menatap pintu yang baru saja menelan tubuh menjulang Kyuhyun dalam diam. Apa? Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud ucapan Kyuhyun? Apa selama ini Kyuhyun sudah tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk?

Donghae mengepalkan kedua jemari tangannya. Tak lama sampai kekehan sinis terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada _wastafel_, Donghae mengusap kasar wajah tampannya.

.

.

_**Give Me a Second Chance~**_

.

.

Eunhyuk mengeratkan jaketnya. Udara sore ini memang cukup dingin. Dan Eunhyuk tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat sampai dirumahnya. Berendam dengan air hangat untuk merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya, dan berakhir dengan bergelung nyaman diatas ranjang,terdengar tidak begitu buruk untuk ia lakukan. Gah,membayangkannya saja bisa membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum. Tapi agaknya,hal itu harus sedikit tertunda. Salahkan saja Sungmin yang tadi mengabarinya untuk mampir ke supermarket. Mengatakan jika bahan masakan habis,yang artinya tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan makan malam,malam ini.

Lelaki kurus bermarga Kim itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat taman diseberang jalan. Melirik sebentar jam yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya,Eunhyuk menimbang-nimbang. Haruskah ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya,atau menuruti keinginannya untuk mampir sebentar. Sekedar duduk-duduk diatas bangku taman dengan gemercik air mancur sebagai pemandangannya.

Mendesah lagi,Eunhyuk lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Mengingat sekarang hampir jam 6 sore. Biarlah,mungkin lain kali ia akan mampir ke taman itu.

5 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Eunhyuk untuk sampai dikediamannya. Dan keningnya berkerut melihat motor Donghae terparkir apik didepan pintu rumahnya. Mendengus kesal,Eunhyuk lebih memilih langsung membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan ia menemukan Donghae tengah duduk santai disofa dengan ponsel sebagai fokus utamanya.

Mengabaikan keberadaan seseorang itu,Eunhyuk lebih memilih melangkah menuju dapur untuk meletakan barang belanjaannya. Belum sampai ia menuju ketempat tujuannya,dirinya berpapasan dengan Sungmin yang sudah berpakaian dengan rapi. Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya,sebelum mendengus tidak peduli.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut melihat Eunhyuk.

"Menurutmu?!"

Sontak senyum Sungmin memudar. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat,sampai Eunhyuk memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Rasa kesal entah kenapa langsung menyerangnya. Kenapa? Apa ini yang membuat Sungmin menyuruhnya mampir ke supermarket,agar ia pulang terlambat? Karena Donghae yang datang berkunjung? Eunhyuk mendecak. Tidak tahu kah Sungmin,jika ia juga merasa lelah. Ia lelah karena jam pulangnya terlambat mengingat ada jadwal _ektrakurikuler _yang harus ia ikuti,tapi Sungmin menyuruhnya berbelanja lebih dulu- yang harusnya ia bisa pulang lebih cepat- hanya karena kedatangan Donghae? _Sial!_

Eunhyuk membanting pelan barang belanjaannya keatas meja makan. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang menatapnya sendu. Sungmin tahu pasti apa yang tengah membayangi pikiran Eunhyuk sekarang.

"Donghae tiba-tiba datang berkunjung,dan memintaku untuk menemaninya mencari sesuatu." Jelas Sungmin langsung. Sedikit ragu sebenarnya.

Eunhyuk mengabaikannya. Lebih memilih meminum air dingin yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam kulkas dengan kasar.

"Kenapa harus menjelaskannya padaku?" Eunhyuk menyahut datar."Terserah apapun yang ingin kalian lakukan. Aku tidak peduli."

Sungmin tersenyum masam. Rasanya sikap Eunhyuk sudah semakin keterlaluan. Tidak tahukah Eunhyuk, jika ia merasa sakit karena sikapnya selama ini. Yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Dia bertahan,bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka, semata hanya karena ia ingin mencoba memperbaiki hubungan keduanya. Mungkin dengan ia yang selalu mengalah,Eunhyuk akan mengerti. Tapi,seolah semua yang ia lakukan hanya menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan belaka,jika pada akhirnya, Eunhyuk tidak pernah menyambut baik akan niat baiknya selama ini. Sungmin mendengus.

"Aku tahu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan. Dan lagi. . . kau mengatakan tidak peduli,tapi kau masih bersikap seperti ini."

Eunhyuk diam. Terdiam lebih tepatnya. Tidak. Bukan karena perkataan Sungmin,tapi karena nada bicaranya lah yang membuat Eunhyuk diam.

Kecewakah Sungmin padanya? Hingga nada lelah begitu kentara sekali pada nada bicaranya.

Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya,dan menemukan Sungmin yang tengah memandangnya dengan intens.

"Katakan Hyuk? Kenapa kau membenciku yang bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku?" Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk tepat dimanik matanya.

"Haruskah aku menyalahkan Donghae karena sudah membuat kau membenciku? Kau pikir aku tidak terluka karena sikapmu? Kau bersikap seolah semua letak kesalahan ada padaku? Kau membenciku karena Donghae lebih menyukaiku. Katakan Hyuk,bisakah aku mengatakan pada seseorang untuk jangan menyukaiku?" Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk dengan kecewa. Kecewa akan sikap Eunhyuk yang seolah selalu menyalahkannya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut melihat Eunhyuk yang terdiam. Melirik sebentar pada jemarinya yang mengepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau egois jika seperti itu." Lanjut Sungmin,dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri. Melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Eunhyuk masih diam,bahkan sampai punggung Sungmin sudah tidak terlihat. Mendengus keras, Eunhyuk lebih memilih mendudukan diri dikursi meja makan. Tawa hambarnya mengalun pelan.

"Kasihan sekali hidupmu eh?"

Terkekeh kecil,Eunhyuk menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusap kasar pipi sebelah kanannya saat merasa sesuatu telah membasahinya.

"Hiks."

.

.

.

"Hei,sudah siap?"

Donghae berdiri melihat Sungmin yang melangkah menghampirinya. Sontak senyum Donghae perlahan memudar,berganti dengan raut bingung saat melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng seraya tersenyum tipis."Pergi sekarang?"

Sekalipun kebingungan masih melanda dirinya,tapi Donghae tetap tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai."Kau sudah siap?"

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah lebih dulu. Yang membuat senyumnya langsung menghilang. Sungmin menghela napas,mencoba untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang tengah menyelimutinya kini.

Sementara Donghae menatap punggung Sungmin dalam diam. Memutar kepalanya,Donghae meliarkan tatapan matanya untuk memandang rumah Sungmin lebih dalam. Dan Donghae menghela napas pendek kala matanya tak menemukan seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC~**_

.

.

.

.

Sedikit penjelasana tentang para Cast. Disini **Haemin **memang gha tau tentang **Kyuhyuk **yang udah sahabatan sejak dulu. Jika **Haemin **sahabatan sejak mereka kecil,sedangkan **Kyuhyuk **sahabatan sejak mereka di sekolah dasar.

**Kyuhyun **tau kalo **Hyukmin **saudara,tapi dia gha tau kalo **Haehyuk **pernah pacaran. Sedangkan **Hyuk **tau kalo **Kyumin **pernah pacaran. Nah kalo soal **Ryeowook**,dia juga ga tau tentang hubungan **Haemin**.

Kkkkkk~~ maap ye kalo ceritanya makin gaje bin ngawur. Maap juga baru sempet update. Maklum, orang syibuk **#NgepeldikamarHyuk**

Oiaaa,buat readerku tersayaaang. Minta do'a nya yaaaa, besok rabu ane mau tes kerja. **#Kaloghadiundurlagi**. Semoga ane lolos tesnya **#Amin**, biar cepet" kerja lagi,dan gha nganggur yang berkepanjangan. Kkkkk. . .

Panjang kan yah? Oke sip. Semoga gha bosen bacanya. Jahahahaha. . . .

.

.

.

_**Hope U Like it :)**_

_**Sorry for typo,and**_

_**See Yaaaaaa~**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Senin,16 Maret 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_ ~_*


	7. Chapter 7

**Give Me a Second Chance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author **: **U Know Me (?)**

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other

**Warning **: _Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Fanfic absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat amburadul_. _Miss (ty) _bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Hanya cerita ini yang murni punya Saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim.

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame, Don't be copy paste.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip,"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**," Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_~

.

.

_Chapter 7_

"Kau ingin bercerita?"

Sungmin melirik sebentar pada sosok disampingnya. Sebelum desahan pelannya mengalun kasar. Pria manis itu kembali menatapkan fokus matanya pada air tenang yang terpampang jelas didepannya. Memantulkan sinar senja sang penerang pagi.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Memandang kosong titik didepan sana dengan banyak hal yang bertumpuk dikepalanya. Pikirannya tengah melalang buana entah kemana. Membiarkan kesunyian menyelami keduanya lebih lama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan Hae." Sungmin menunduk. Memandang ujung sepatunya. Membiarkan Donghae mengerut bingung. Bertanya- tanya akan maksud ucapan Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan." Sungmin menggumam,diakhiri dengan senyum samar.

Donghae terdiam. Manik teduhnya beralih menatap sungai han didepannya dalam diam. Mendengar bagaimana Sungmin yang selalu menyalahkan diri akan perubahan sikap Eunhyuk,entah kenapa selalu membuatnya didera rasa bersalah. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan hal yang sebenarnya bukan kesalahannya. Semua yang terjadi diantara mereka,ia lah yang memulainya. Bukan Sungmin,juga bukan Eunhyuk. Tapi dirinya.

"Kau tidak harus menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu." Donghae menyahut pelan. Sorot matanya berpendar sendu.

Donghae tahu pasti jika Sungmin,sahabatnya sejak kecil itu sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk. Sungmin yang sejak dulu selalu mengatakan jika ingin memiliki seseorang sebagai saudara,membuat kehadiran Eunhyuk dalam kehidupannya seperti menjadi sebuah jawaban. Satu hal yang membuat Donghae yakin jika Sungmin tidaklah pernah membenci Eunhyuk. Bahkan hingga sekarang.

"Bukan kau Min. Tapi aku."

Mungkin akan berbeda jika itu Eunhyuk. Kenyataan jika ia lah yang sudah membuat luka itu,membuat Donghae sadar jika apa yang pernah ia lakukan dulu adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Eunhyuk bersikap seperti ini. Menutup mata dan juga hatinya tentang semua hal yang terjadi disekelilingnya.

Gumaman samar itu membuat Sungmin memandang padanya. Pria manis itu menatap sendu pria disampingnya. Seseorang yang ia tahu pernah menyukainya. Sungmin tidak tahu,kenapa Donghae bisa memiliki perasaan seperti itu? Ia bahkan sempat berpikir jika semua itu hanya omong kosong. Terlebih, Donghae yang saat itu tengah menjadi milik Eunhyuk.

Tidak. Sungmin tidak pernah mendengar ungkapan cinta itu dari mulut Donghae,sekalipun. Justru ia mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Eunhyuk sendiri. Kenyataan yang mampu menampar dirinya sendiri. Fakta bahwa apa yang selama ini ia lihat tentang hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk,tidaklah seindah seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan bahu lebar Donghae. Membuahkan tatapan bingung dari Donghae.

"Aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu."

Sungmin memutar setengah tubuhnya. Menatap wajah tampan Donghae dengan serius. Donghae yang melihatnya makin mengerut bingung. Sebelum mendesah dan ikut memutar setengah tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Apa semua itu benar?" Sungmin menatap tepat disepasang manik teduh itu.

"Tentang?"

"Kau dan Eunhyuk."

Donghae diam. Memandang lirih sisi wajah Sungmin dengan mata menerawang. Sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh. Donghae Kembali menatap pada sungai han didepannya. Sungmin masih menatap wajah Donghae, dan helaan napasnya terdengar berat.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau lebih memilih meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Menyukaiku? Ck. Yang benar saja." Ucapan terakhirnya lebih terdengar seperti di tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Faktanya,aku pernah menyukaimu Min." Donghae terkekeh sinis. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku eh?" Sungmin memandang Donghae lagi. Mencoba menuntut jawab dari pertanyaannya. _Sungmin hanya ingin memastikannya._

Tawanya mengalun pelan,sebelum terdiam kembali. Donghae melirik pada Sungmin. Menatap wajah imut sahabatnya.

"Entahlah." Gumamannya ragu.

"Kenapa? Apa karena Eunhyuk?"

Donghae tersenyum simpul. Ada getaran aneh didalam dadanya kala mendenger nama Eunhyuk. Langkahnya berpindah maju kedepan. Donghae memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan angin memainkan rambut hitamnya.

"Mungkin seperti itu." Maniknya terbuka. Menatap langit gelap yang sepi dari sinar bulan juga kerlipan bintang.

Sungmin memandang dalam diam punggung lebar Donghae. Ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menderanya sekarang. Bukan karena ia menyukai Donghae. Sungguh,bukan itu. Hanya saja,ia seperti bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan yang ditengah dirasakan oleh seseorang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga dua orang yang sangat berarti dihidupnya itu bisa saling memahami perasaan masing-masing.

"Kau lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untuk hatimu Hae."

Donghae terdiam. Tak lama sampai senyum kecilnya mengukir. Pria tampan itu menatap pada Sungmin dan terkekeh setelahnya. Donghae kembali menghampiri Sungmin. Berdiri tepat didepan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?"

Decakannya terdengar melihat wajah bingung Sungmin. Bukan rahasia lagi jika wajah Sungmin memang sangat menggemaskan untuk seorang pria. Dan Donghae mengakui itu.

"Kau tahu aku sudah menyakiti Eunhyuk. Dan, jika aku mau mengatakannya,kau seperti berharap aku kembali padanya?" Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya.

Gelengan Sungmin membuat Donghae memandang bingung padanya. Sungmin mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi,aku berpikir jika sebenarnya kalian memang masih saling menyukai." Sungmin memandang cepat pada Donghae,"Aku benarkan?"

"Kata-kata seperti itu,lebih cocok ditujukan untuk kalian berdua." Donghae menyentil pelan kening Sungmin,"Kau dan Kyuhyun." Lanjut Donghae melihat raut bingung Sungmin.

Sungmin diam. Pria Lee itu menatap pada Donghae. Sebelum helaan napasnya mengalun berat. Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Menatap Donghae sekali lagi dan tertawa kecil menemukan Donghae yang tengah memandangnya dengan intens.

"Ayo pulang. Aku lupa jika ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli untuk makan malam." Sungmin memutar tubuhnya. Memilih menghindar (lagi) dari topik pembicaraan yang selalu coba ia hindari.

"Sungmin."

Langkah Sungmin terhenti. Tak ada niatan memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Donghae. Donghae mendesah pelan. Pria tampan itu melangkah menghampiri Sungmin. Tersenyum hambar sebelum mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Sungmin.

"_Kha_."

Maniknya memandang bingung pada sisi wajah Donghae. Sungmin pikir,Donghae akan membahas tentang dirinya,tapi ternyata pria bermanik teduh itu lebih memilih diam. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, berakhir dengan dengusan geli.

.

.

.

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

Getaran panjang pada ponselnya membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis saat melihat nama sang ibu terpampang dilayar _smartphone_nya. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika dirinya merindukan ibunya. Sosok yang hampir satu bulan ini meninggalkannya sendirian,bersama Sungmin tentu saja, karena harus menemani Lee Appa untuk perjalanan bisnis.

"..."

"_Ye Umma. Yoboseoyo._" Tubuhnya beranjak dari ranjang empuknya. Langkah kakinya terayun menuju balkon kamar.

"..."

"Kami baik-baik saja _Umma_. Tidak perlu khawatir. Kapan _Umma _kembali?" Eunhyuk menumpukan lengannya dipagar pembatas. Menatap tak fokus pada kebun bunga ibunya dengan senyum kecil.

"..."

"Benarkah? Lusa?"

"..."

"_Arraseo_. Perlu kami jemput di Bandara?"

"..."

"_Ne_. Akan aku sampaikan pada Sungmin _Hyung_."

"..."

"Kau tau aku juga mencintaimu _Umma_."

"..."

Kekehan kecilnya mengurai. Eunhyuk memandang sebentar layar ponselnya setelah Mrs. Lee mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Mendesah kecil,lelaki kurus itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya kala mendengar deruman mobil. Eunhyuk terdiam memandang dua sosok yang baru saja keluar dari dalam _body _mobil. Menghela napas,Eunhyuk memilih untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tidak mau terlalu jauh memikirkan tentang dua orang itu. Yang selalu membuatnya kesal- menurutnya.

Eunhyuk mendecih. Bahkan,tanpa sadar pun ia selalu mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain karena keegoisan dirinya.

Kakinya terayun menuruni anak tangga. Matanya menatap pada pintu utama kediamannya saat seseorang baru saja membukanya. Maniknya menemukan Sungmin yang juga sempat menyempatkan diri untuk menatap padanya. Keduanya terdiam,sampai Sungmin memilih untuk memutus kontak mata keduanya dan melangkah menuju dapur dengan dua kantong plastik ditangan kanannya.

"_Umma _mengabariku kalau mereka akan kembali lusa."

Gerakan tangan Sungmin yang tengah memasukan bahan makanan kedalam lemari es terhenti. Sebelum kembali melanjutkannya sembari menggumam samar.

Eunhyuk diam,masih menatap pada punggung Sungmin. Desahannya mengalun pelan. Bahunya mengidik tak acuh. Ia bukannya tidak sadar tentang sikap Sungmin. Ia hanya tidak mau mengambil pusing akan sikap sang _Hyung_. Menurutnya,itu hanya akan membuatnya mengingat pembacaraannya tempo hari. Pembicaraan yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang menangis seorang diri. _Cih_. Mengingatnya saja enggan Eunhyuk lakukan.

Tapi,lebih dari itu. Ada sisi lain dihatinya yang membenarkan ucapan Sungmin kala itu. Namun dirinya terlalu egois untuk mau mengakuinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin siapapun tahu bagaimana dirinya selama ini. Ia yang selalu mencoba menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana rapuhnya ia selama ini.

Tubuh Sungmin berbalik. Baru selangkah kakinya terayun,suara Eunhyuk mengintrupsi. Lelaki kurus itu melangkah kedepan lemari es. Membukanya, sebelum tangannya terulur untuk mengambil air dingin. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang menatap bingung padanya.

Kepala Eunhyuk berputar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tidak mengerti pada Sungmin yang memandangnya.

"_Umma _bilang kalau ia mencintaimu."

Sungmin mendengus kecil karena Eunhyuk yang mengulang ucapannya. Ia menatap pada pria manis itu bukan karena ia tidak mendengar. Tapi lebih dari itu. Dirinya hanya merasa heran saja akan maksud ucapan sang Ibu.

_Tidak biasanya._

Kedua bahunya mengidik. Sungmin kembali berbalik. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang juga mendesah tak acuh.

Sungmin melangkah meniti tangga menuju tempat kamarnya berada. Sedikit berpikir akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Eunhyuk,tentang ucapan sang ibu. Hanya sedikit heran sebenarnya. Tidak biasanya Mrs. Lee tidak menghubunginya. Terlebih,wanita paruh baya itu juga tidak biasanya mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis seperti itu. Hei~ ayolah,selama dirinya hidup bersama sang ibu selama ini,jarang sekali istri ayahnya itu mengatakan hal-hal manis seperti itu. Mrs. Lee lebih suka melakukannya dengan perbuatan.

Langkah kaki Sungmin terhenti dianak tangga terakhir. Kepalanya berputar,pikirannya menerawang,sedikit berpikir akan sikap Eunhyuk akhir-akhir ini. Seingatnya,sejak pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk tempo hari,sikap lelaki kurus itu sedikit berubah. _Lebih lunak mungkin? _

Sungmin mendecak. Tak adakah kata yang lebih baik dari itu? Batinnya mengumpat.

Memilih mengabaikan,Sungmin kembali melangkah. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu kamar. Senyum kecilnya tersemat diujung bibir. Entahlah, kelegaan entah kenapa datang menyelinap masuk kedalam hatinya hanya karena perubahan sikap Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Niatnya ingin pergi ke _toilet _untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Mengingat sekarang jam terakhir sementara Kim _Saenim _tidak masuk kelas. Hanya memberinya tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Membuat Eunhyuk yang sudah merasakan kantuk sejak tadi mengukir senyum bahagia. Setidaknya dia bisa tidur sembari menunggu kelas berakhir. Tapi belum-belum bell berbunyi,pria yang semakin hari semakin terlihat mempesona itu justru terbangun karena suara berisik teman satu kelasnya. Membuatnya mendengus kala niatan untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya tak kunjung terlaksana. Sebelum bertemu muka dengan seseorang yang kini menatap padanya.

Eunhyuk diam. Sedikit menyingkir dari bibir pintu. Memberi ruang kosong untuk seseorang itu lewat. Tapi sampai detik berjalan mengejar menit,lelaki didepannya tak kunjung beranjak. Hanya kebisuan yang teredam lama.

Eunhyuk jengah. Terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar membuka suara. Biarlah.

Dalam hati Eunhyuk menghitung mundur. Berniat menerobos masuk jika lelaki didepannya tak kunjung memberinya jalan.

Donghae bukannya tidak mengerti. Hanya saja,ia pun bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dirinya melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Benaknya mengukir senyum geli kala mata teduhnya yang tak kunjung lepas menatap wajah ayu didepannya,mendapati tingkah lucu Eunhyuk. Sepasang manik itu mengedar tak jelas. Gelisah.

_Tidak mau menatapnya sama sekali._

Deheman pelan mengalun dari bibir Donghae. Sekedar mencoba untuk mencegah senyumnya yang hampir mengukir. Ia hanya tidak mau Eunhyuk menganggap aneh dirinya yang tiba-tiba tersenyum.

Tubuhnya menyingkir. Memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk jika lelaki manis itu bisa lewat sekarang. Decakan yang sangat pelan terdengar dari bibir Eunhyuk. Bahkan Donghae pun tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Lelaki tampan itu hanya tetap bersikap tenang. Sekalipun matanya sempat bertemu pandang dengan mata Eunhyuk yang sempat melirik padanya.

Tubuhnya kembali berbalik. Senyum tipisnya langsung tersemat dibibir tipisnya. Donghae berdehem sekali lagi sebelum memilih pergi setelah melihat Eunhyuk yang masuk disalah satu bilik _toilet_.

"Sial!"

Eunhyuk mengumpat. Tubuhnya yang kini duduk diatas _closet_,terdiam. Kedua tangannya mengusap wajah manisnya dengan gusar. Tak lama. Karena detik selanjutnya,lelaki bermarga Kim itu menatap kosong lantai _toilet_. Membiarkan berbagai hal kini menari indah didalam pikirannya. Sampai senyum hambarnya mengukir disudut bibir.

Bibir bawahnya kini digigit kuat saat merasa dadanya berdegup menyesakan. Satu aliran bening terlihat samar menuruni pipinya.

Kenapa? Bahkan kini waktu sudah bergulir lama sejak saat itu,tapi kenapa hatinya tak jua kunjung membaik? Kenapa hatinya masih saja merasa sesak hanya karena bertemu Donghae? Sebisa mungkin Eunhyuk menyingkirkan rasa yang selama ini membelunggunya, tapi dirinya tak kunjung mendapat hasil. Justru rasa rindu itulah yang semakin membumbung tinggi.

_Benar. Ia merindukan Donghae. Sangat._

Tapi siapa dia? Bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saja Eunhyuk tidak mampu. Tidak. Bukan karena tidak mampu,tapi lebih dari itu. Dia sudahlah tidak punya hak untuk mengungkapkan itu semua. Satu kenyataan yang selalu menampar telak dirinya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tengah berjalan ditrotoar jalan yang menuju kediamannya. Ibunya tadi menghubungi jika mereka sudah didalam mobil,dan hampir tiba. Tepat ketika Eunhyuk berdiri ditikungan jalan dekat rumahnya,mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya terlihat. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Berniat kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya saat matanya menemukan mobil lain yang tengah melaju kencang tertangkap kedua pasang matanya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Eunhyuk mematung saat mobil yang melaju kencang itu menabrak keras mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya yang hendak berbelok.

"_ANDWE_!"

Jeritannya tersamarkan oleh suara hantaman keras mobil ayahnya yang terbalik. Terseret beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya menabrak tiang listrik yang berdiri angkuh disana.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air matanya langsung mengalir cepat. Eunhyuk ingin berlari. Menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Tapi bahkan ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kakinya terlalu lemas hanya untuk sekedar bergeser.

"_Andwe... Umma_."

Hanya gumamannya lah yang terdengar. Bahkan hingga beberapa orang mulai berkerumun disekitar kedua mobil naas itu,Eunhyuk seinci pun tak bergeser dari tempatnya. Hanya air matanya yang semakin mengalir deras. Pikirannya menerawang kosong dengan jantungnya yang kini berdetak menyakitkan. Eunhyuk menggeleng keras. Matanya kembali menatap pada mobil kedua orang tuanya. Seolah seperti mendapat kekuatan,lelaki kurus itu langsung berlari cepat menghampiri mobil ayahnya.

_'Aniyo. Umma,kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku.'_

.

.

Sungmin tidak tahu lelucan macam apa ini. Bahkan baru beberapa menit lalu ia mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari Ryeowook tentang kabar kecelakaan kedua orang tuanya. Dan sekarang? Kabar yang tak kalah mengejutkan justru langsung menyerang kedua telinganya,tepat saat dirinya baru saja hendak menanyakan tentang hal apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi.

Mr. Kim langsung membawa Eunhyuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Mencoba memberi kekuatan pada sang anak kandung setelah mendengar _diagnosa _dokter yang baru saja melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Tangis Eunhyuk langsung pecah. Tangannya terulur untuk mendekap erat tubuh sang ayah. Sementara Ryeowook sudah menangis seraya berpelukan dengan sang ibu yang terdiam.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Sungmin menggumam lirih. Menatap pada tubuh Eunhyuk yang tengah terisak. Bola matanya berpendar gelisah. Sungmin menatap satu persatu wajah orang-orang disekitarnya dengan linglung. Sebelum segaris air mata mengaliri pipinya. Sungmin terisak. Isakan yang semakin lama semakin terdengar keras.

Donghae yang memang datang bersama Sungmin hanya terdiam membisu. Langkah kakinya terayun,berniat menenangkan Sungmin sebelum seseorang membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Donghae terdiam.

Tak peduli siapa yang kini tengah memeluknya,Sungmin hanya ingin menumpahkan rasa sesak didalam dadanya. Tangannya mencengkram erat punggung seseorang yang tengah mendekap erat dirinya. Pikirannya terlalu lelah hanya untuk menebak. Tapi saat wangi familiar seseorang menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungnya, barulah Sungmin sadar. Membuat tangisnya semakin terdengar pilu.

"Menangislah selama yang kau ingin."

.

.

.

.

Donghae memandang dalam diam pada Eunhyuk yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja makan. Sejak kepergian Mr &amp; Mrs. Lee dua hari yang lalu, dirinya memang jadi lebih sering berkunjung hampir disetiap waktu. Sekedar melihat keadaan dua orang itu mungkin?

Helaan napasnya mendesau berat. Sinar matanya menyorot sendu saat mengingat bagaimana dua hari ini, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hidup layaknya raga tanpa nyawa. Mereka hanya terus mengurung diri didalam kamar masing-masing. Pernah sekali ia mendengar jeritan keras Sungmin ditengah malam. Membuatnya yang saat itu tengah duduk bersama Kyuhyun sembari menonoton tv dibuat kaget. Pada akhirnya,ia hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun lah yang menenangkan Sungmin. Dan lagi,mungkin memang Kyuhyun yang sekarang Sungmin butuhkan.

_Tak!_

Eunhyuk mengusap cepat pipi basahnya saat merasa seseorang sudah berdiri disisi tubuhnya. Mata beningnya memandang diam segelas air dingin yang tersaji didepannya.

"Minumlah."

Langkah kakinya terayun. Menempatkan diri untuk duduk sisi meja yang lain. Donghae terdiam, membiarkan keheningan menunjukan eksistensi diantara keduanya.

Dari pada Sungmin,entah kenapa,Donghae justru lebih mengkhawatirkan lelaki manis didepannya. Sejak saat Eunhyuk menangis meraung di rumah sakit,ia tidak lagi menjumpai lelaki kurus itu menangis. Hanya diam dengan tatapan yang menerawang kosong lah yang selalu ia lihat. Eunhyuk jadi sering melamun. Mungkin ini kali pertama ia menjumpai Eunhyuk kembali menangis. Sekalipun tanpa isakan.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Donghae menanyakannya bukan tanpa alasan. Kyuhyun sudah mengantarkan makan malam untuk lelaki manis itu kekamarnya tadi. Dan ia tidak tahu apakah Eunhyuk sudah memakannya atau belum. Ia tidak bisa memasuki kamar Eunhyuk seenaknya,ingat?

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Ia memang belum menyentuh makan malamnya tadi. Rasanya,sejak kepergian orang tuanya dua hari yang lalu,napsu makannya entah pergi kemana. Ia memang lapar,tapi rasanya enggan sekali tangannya untuk menyentuh makanan yang selalu Kyuhyun bawakan.

Donghae mendesah lelah. Ia bisa menebaknya sekarang."Kau bisa sakit Hyuk."

Donghae memandang lirih pada Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi melamun. Ingin rasanya ia memarahi lelaki didepannya, tapi Donghae sadar jika ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak tahukah Eunhyuk jika ia mengkhawatirkannya?

"Kenapa kau belum memakan makan malammu Hyuk?"

Suara Kyuhyun mengintrupsi. Pria tinggi itu mendengus kesal dengan tangannya yang tengah membawa nampan berisi makan malam Eunhyuk yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Makan!" Kyuhyun meletakan nampan yang dibawanya kehadapan Eunhyuk. Matanya menyorot tak kalah tegas dengan nada bicaranya.

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk memulai melahap makanannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Pria tampan itu membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk tepat disamping Donghae. Keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan suara denting sendok lah yang menjadi pengisi suara ditengah kebisuan mereka.

"Bagaimana Sungmin?"

Donghae bertanya tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu masih memfokuskan diri menatap pada Eunhyuk yang tengah melahap makan malamnya. Dia bahkan tahu kala Eunhyuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Sudah tidur."

Kyuhyun menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ada rasa lelah yang menyerang dirinya sekarang. Sudah dua hari ini ia kurang tidur karena khawatir dengan dua bersaudara itu. Membuatnya bolak balik kemari sekedar melihat keadaan keduanya. Bahkan sudah dua hari ini juga ia membolos sekolah untuk menemani Sungmin yang lebih suka mengurung diri dikamar dari pada pergi sekolah. Setidaknya,ada Donghae yang akan mengawasi Eunhyuk disekolah.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Donghae menilik pada jam tangannya. Mendesah sekali melihat jarum pendek diangka 11 dengan jarum panjang yang menunjuk angkuh diangka 10. Kepalanya berputar kekiri dan kanan. Sekedar merilekskan otot-ototnya yang menegang kaku.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pulang?"

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya _sanksi _mendengar ucapan Donghae. Sebelum kekehannya mengalun lembut. Sementara sosok lain yang sejak tadi memilih fokus pada kegiatannya,tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menyahuti obrolan dua lelaki tampan didepannya.

"Maksudku,kau terlihat kurang tidur Kyuhyun. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Biar aku saja yang disini."

"Eiii~ Kau bercanda? Bahkan wajahmu lebih mengenaskan sekarang."

Donghae mendecak."Terserahlah."

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya mendesah lirih. Pria manis itu mendongak. Menatap sebentar wajah Donghae sebelum beralih memandang Kyuhyun dalam diam. Meringis dalam hati melihat bagaimana wajah keduanya yang terlihat begitu lelah.

"Kalian pulanglah." Ucap Eunhyuk. Membawa piring kotornya,dan meletakannya diatas meja dapur begitu saja. Kembali mengayun langkah kakinya menuju lemari es. Mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dalam diam.

Kyuhyun mendecih."Aku akan menginap disini!" Sahutnya tegas. Sorot matanya menunjukan jika ia tidak menerima alasan apapun yang mungkin saja akan Eunhyuk layangkan.

Eunhyuk mendecih. Tak berniat menyahuti ucapan Kyuhyun. Jika pun ia melarangnya,ia tahu pasti kalau Kyuhyun akan mengabaikannya. Biarlah. Terserah apa yang akan mereka lakukan dirumahnya. Yang jelas,ia butuh tidur sekarang. Kepalanya pusing.

Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk,yang tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun,keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan kebisuan menyelami eksistensi masing-masing. Sebelum desahan Donghae menguar berat. Pria tampan itu menyenderkan setengah tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Kepalanya mendongak,sedang manik teduhnya menutup pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu hubungan macam apa yang selama kalian jalani."

Donghae mengumpat dalam benaknya mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Terlalu ambigu. Tapi toh ia tidak mau memikirkannya. Terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kenapa harus memikirkannya?" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya. Hanya penasaran." Donghae menyahut tanpa membuka kedua manik matanya yang terpejam.

Kyuhyun mendecak."Yang jelas,hubungan kami tidak seperti hubungan kalian."

Maniknya terbuka. Donghae menatap pada Kyuhyun datar. Tahu pasti akan maksud ucapan lelaki didepannya."Apa maksudmu?"

Kedua bahunya terangkat tak acuh. Kyuhyun memilih beranjak dari kursinya. Tak memiliki niatan sama sekali untuk membahas masalah hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk lebih jauh pada Donghae.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau cari tempat untukmu tidur." Kyuhyun menyeringai. Membawa langkah kakinya meninggalkan Donghae yang mendengus kesal.

.

.

_**Give Me a Second Chance~**_

.

.

Setidaknya,pagi ini Kyuhyun bisa mendesah lega karena Sungmin mau keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan pria manis itu sudah siap dengan stelan seragam sekolahnya. Walaupun raut wajahnya masih menunjukan kesedihan.

"Kau bisa tinggal dengan Appa Kim mulai sekarang."

Pernyataan Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangan Eunhyuk. Pria manis itu menatap tak mengerti pada Sungmin yang tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Eunhyuk mendecak kala mulai mengerti akan maksud ucapan Sungmin.

"Tidak baik berbicara saat sedang makan Min."

Donghae menyahut datar. Pria tampan itu bahkan mengatakannya disela kegiatannya menyendok makanan. Ia paham maksud ucapan Sungmin. Dan ia tidak ingin mendengar dua bersaudara itu berdebat pagi ini.

"Kau berbicara seperti aku tepaksa saja tinggal disini."

Kyuhyun mendesah pendek. Pria Cho itu menatap bergantian dua kakak beradik itu dalam diam. Sebelum napasnya menghela kasar.

"Tidak bisakah membahasnya nanti saja? Kita sedang makan sekarang?"

Keduanya sontak terdiam. Sungmin menunduk. Dari dulu ia memang selalu takut jika Kyuhyun sudah berkata datar seperti itu. Lain Eunhyuk yang mendecak malas mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar ekor matanya melirik samar pada Donghae,yang sontak langsung menunduk saat ternyata pria tampan itu tengah menatap datar padanya. Dalam benaknya,Eunhyuk mencibir. Apa-apaan tatapannya itu?

"Mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun kembali bersuara melihat tubuh dua kakak beradik itu beranjak dari kursinya bersamaan. Sungmin terdiam. Sedang Eunhyuk menghela napas lelah. Kesal karena pertanyaan tidak penting yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Eunhyuk melangkah pergi. Tak lama sampai Sungmin menyusul dibelakangnya. Kedua pria tampan berbeda marga itu mendesah bersamaan tanpa sadar,saling melirik sebelum beranjak berniat menyusul Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kyuhyun mencekal lengan Sungmin. Menuntunnya menuju mobilnya tanpa menunggu jawaban pria manis itu. Maniknya menatap pada Eunhyuk yang memandangnya dalam diam. Kyuhyun melirik pada Donghae,sebelum kembali menatap Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan mengantar Sungmin. Kau berangkat dengan Donghae."

Eunhyuk mendengus,"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri!"

"Tidak bisakah kau cukup mendengarkanku?"

Lagi-lagi tatapan seperti itu. Eunhyuk mendecak. Matanya melirik pada tangan pria itu yang tengah menggenggam lengan Sungmin. Sementara pria lain yang namanya menjadi perdebatan dua sahabat itu hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam. Menyenderkan setengah tubuhnya pada dinding dengan tangan yang berlipat. Menyempatkan diri melirik pada Sungmin,dan mendengus geli melihat pria manis itu terdiam dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kau antarkan dia."

Donghae tidak menyahut. Hanya gumamannya yang mengantar mobil Kyuhyun yang mulai melaju meninggalkan pelataran rumah Sungmin.

"Naiklah." Kata Donghae setelah duduk dengan nyaman diatas motor _sport_nya.

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

Gerakan tangannya yang hendak memakai _helmet _terhenti. Donghae menatap pada Eunhyuk dengan datar. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya mendengus geli. Ada apa dengan lelaki didepannya ini eh? Kenapa sikapnya jadi menyebalkan sekali? Kemana perginya seorang Lee Donghae yang selalu mengabaikan keberadaannya?

"_Tsk_! Keras kepala." Ucap Donghae saat Eunhyuk melangkah meninggalkannya.

Donghae mulai melajukan motornya. Tak lama karena ia kembali menghentikannya tepat didepan Eunhyuk. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai lengan Eunhyuk dan membawanya lebih dekat.

"Naiklah. Kau bisa terlambat!"

"Dan itu bukan urusanmu!"

Eunhyuk menghirup napas pelan-pelan. Mencoba meredam setiap emosi yang mulai menjalar disendi tubuhnya.

Keduanya saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Sampai Eunhyuk memilih memutus kontak mata keduanya,dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Donghae terdiam, kepalanya berputar menatap pada punggung Eunhyuk yang menjauh. Senyum simpulnya mengukir. Donghae mendengus sebelum membawa motornya untuk melaju kencang meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terdiam menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

.

_**TBC~**_

_**Special thanks for,**_

**babyhyukee. Adorableun. 69912052. Etoilepolarise. dekdes. abilhikmah. isroie106. dekdes. nurul. . HHSHelviJjang. jewel0404. she3nno. cho. .794**. fine. nuna. nanaxz. haohaehyuk**. HAEHYUK IS REAL. cikatatsuya. **. ahahyuk. **Misshae d'cessevil. 25jewels. krisTaoPanda01. rianalupamelulu. yhajewell. Yenie Cho94. kartikawaii. RisaSano. Haehyuk546**, hyona. nanaxzz. Kyuhyuk addict. mizukhyyank eny. Polarise437. Yeri Lixiu. **chaerashin**. mankhey. kyuhyukhae, Namekeysha. wullancholee**. jihyuk44. eunhyukuke. HaehyukYunjae. Tina KwonLee. Rinhyuk**. Dan semua para Guest. Buat yang udah ngefollow dan yang ngefav, thank U so much :* Kalian the best (y) _#TebarkolorEunhyuk_

Apa penceritaannya terlalu lambat? Maaf jika Chap ini mengecewakan. Saiia merasa,alurnya semakin gha sesuai sama genre utama,Hurt/Comfort _#Pundung _

Tapi yasudahlah,saiia akan berusaha kembali kejalur yang benar_ #plok _

Terima kasih loh yang udah 'meneror' saiia selama ini untuk cepet-cepet update. Hahahaha~~ tjivok dolo sini _#Chu_

Kalo ada kritikan,saran,atau masukan silahkan katakan saja. Jangan sungkan okeeh. Mau kritikan pedes macem sambel,atau alus macem gula putih(?) saiia terima dengan senang hati kok :) Asal jangan ngebashing aja. Karena saiia benci itu. Saiia yakin kalian pasti tahu,dan bisa ngebedain mana kritik dan mana bashing,begitupun saiia. Jadi tenang saja okeehh. Sampaikan saja unek-unek kalian _#Senyummanis_

Oia,saiia ada sedikit pengumuman. Mungkin dari kalian ada yang minat mengunjungi blog _kami_? Kkkkk~ Hanya jaga-jaga jika saiia tidak bisa post disini lagi. Untuk sementara ff yang saiia post disana,sudah pernah saiia post disini. **Untuk linknya silahkan cek bio saiia** _#wink_

**.**

**.**

_**Hope U like it :)**_

_**Sorry for typo,and**_

_**See Yaa~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rabu,06 Mei 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo **_( -_* )


	8. Chapter 8

**Give Me a Second Chance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NoonaRyeo**_

**.**

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other

.

.

**Warning **: _Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Fanfic absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat amburadul_. _Miss (ty) _bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Hanya cerita ini yang MURNI Punya Saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim

.

.

**"No Plagiat... No Flame... No Copy Paste... and,Don't Bash the Chara..."**

.

.

Selalu terapkan prinsip,"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**," Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

_Chapter 8_

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Huh?"

Lembaran buku dibuka pelan. Kacamata minus yang bertengger nyaman dihidung mancungnya seolah ingin menyembunyikan manik indahnya dari terpaan angin yang berhembus sunyi. Kibum menggerakan kedua bola matanya mengikuti deretan huruf yang bersambung pada buku dalam genggamannya.

"Kau melamun sejak tadi. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Kibum mendesah,pelan. Tangannya mengelus lehernya yang sedikit terasa sakit karena membungkuk- _setelah cukup lama membaca. _

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Nafasnya menggaung pelan setelahnya. Sebelum melirik sahabatnya yang duduk disampingnya, dengan sebuah buku tebal yang menjadi fokusnya. Kembali Eunhyuk menghela napas. Membawa punggung sempitnya menyandar pada dinding dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Aku turut bersedih untukmu."

Eunhyuk melirik Kibum yang memandang lembut padanya. Mendecih pelan,dan tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk pelan.

"_Gomawo_."

Kibum terdiam menatap wajah manis Eunhyuk. Tangannya terulur untuk meremas lembut bahu kecilnya,dan tersenyum tipis. Berharap jika sahabatnya tidak terlalu lama terpuruk karena kepergian orang tuanya.

"Kau ingatkan,beberapa hari lagi kita akan ujian akhir semester? Aku harap,kepergian orang tuamu tidak membuatmu terus terpuruk." Kibum terdiam sejenak. Memandang lembut Eunhyuk yang menatap kosong padanya. "Hyuk-_ah_,jangan ragu mengatakannya padaku jika kau membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi cerita, hm?"

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. Membalas tak kalah lembut tatapan Kibum padanya. Terkadang Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya,ia yang saat itu- _saat pertama kali menginjakan kakinya disekolah ini_\- enggan berbasa-basi atau sekedar bertegur sapa dengan siswa lain- _sekalipun itu teman satu kelasnya_\- tapi entah kenapa,ia mau saja mengeluarkan suaranya untuk Kibum saat itu. Eunhyuk ingat jika disinilah- _atap sekolah_\- keduanya kali pertama bertemu.

"Aku seperti melihat sisi seorang Kim Kibum yang lain," Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil. Membuat Kibum memandang malas padanya. Eunhyuk tergelak melihatnya.

"Memang bagaimana kau melihatku selama ini,eh?" Kibum memutar malas kedua manik indahnya. Menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya ketika benda pintar itu bergetar.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya?"

"Lupakan." Kibum menyahut datar. Membuat Eunhyuk,sekali lagi tergelak.

Keduanya terdiam setelahnya. Membiarkan sunyi menunjukan eksistensinya sekarang. Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya, memungut daun _maple _kering yang jatuh tepat didepannya,yang terbang melayang karena angin yang berhembus. Kibum melirik sosok disampingnya yang tengah menatap daun _maple _dalam genggaman jemarinya. Menatapnya dalam diam. Kibum menghela napas pelan. Begitu banyak hal sebenarnya, yang cukup membuat seorang Kim Kibum penasaran. Penasaran akan sosok seorang Kim Hyukjae. Kibum merasa jika Eunhyuk yang selama ini dikenalnya, bukanlah dia yang sebenarnya. Dan jika itu memang benar,lalu apa yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu? Sosok yang akan menjelma menjadi sosok yang lain jika tidak sedang dengannya ataupun kyuhyun. Eunhyuk hampir tidak pernah mengumbar senyumnya didepan orang lain, jika bukan dengannya. Pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun, karena pernah sekali ia melihat Eunhyuk menangis didepan _namja _Cho itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kibumm_ie_?"

Kibum menoleh cepat kala mendengar suara lirih Eunhyuk yang menggaung menyapa gendang telinganya. Tatapan kosongnya membuat Kibum terdiam. Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan senyum miris diujung bibir.

"_Wae_?" Sahut Kibum lirih.

Eunhyuk terkekeh sarkastik. Membawa kepalanya untuk bersandar dibahu Kibum. Matanya terpejam. Menghalau kristal bening yang kini sudah mulai berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

"Aku bingung." Bisiknya samar.

"Apa yang sudah membuatmu bingung?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Lanjut Eunhyuk pelan. Kepalanya menunduk. Memandang kosong ujung sepatunya. Kibum terdiam.

"Hyuk-_ah_."

Eunhyuk mendesau sekali. Mengangkat kembali kepalanya,dan memandang Kibum. Tertawa pelan setelahnya.

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

"Hanya jika kau ingin mengatakannya."

Eunhyuk mencibir mendengarnya. Kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Mendongak. Menatap langit biru diatas sana.

"Sungmin."

"Sungmin?"

"Saudara tiriku."

"Eh?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum memandang Kibum. Dia memang belum pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya kepada siapapun, termasuk Kibum. Kecuali Kyuhyun tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Aku penasaran."

Siwon meletakan ponselnya keatas meja bundar didepannya. Punggungnya menyender pada kursi kayu dibelakangnya. Yesung yang duduk tepat disampingnya menatapnya sekilas.

"Tentang?" Yesung menyahut dengan keningnya yang terangkat sebelah.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun- _yang tengah mengunyah apel_\- dengan tangan yang saling menyilang diatas dada. Yesung ikut menatap Kyuhyun. Dan kembali menatap Siwon.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sebenarnya,apa hubunganmu dengan Eunhyuk, Cho?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawabnya. Lebih memilih mengunyah apelnya dengan nikmat. Ketika melihat tatapan intens Siwon, ditambah tatapan ingin tahu Yesung, Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Mengunyah malas sisa apel didalam mulutnya.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyuhyun menyahut malas.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

"Kau tidak akan bertanya jika kau tidak memikirkannya,Choi." Kyuhyun menyeringai. Membuahkan decakan malas dari bibir tipis Siwon.

"Terserah apa katamu."

Kyuhyun mengidik tak acuh. "Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan,hm?"

Siwon langsung memutar kedua bola matanya, sedang Yesung menatap malas padanya. Kyuhyun terkekeh keras melihat ekpresi kedua sahabatnya yang memang lebih tua darinya.

"Ayolah,tidak ada hubungan macam apapun diantara kita,kalian tahu itu." Jelas Kyuhyun santai.

"Jika yang dimaksud Siwon adalah hubungan _seperti itu_,kami percaya,melihat bagaimana selama ini kau mengencani banyak wanita. Tapi aku yakin bukan itu yang Siwon maksud."

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedang Kyuhyun memandang malas Yesung karena kalimat ambigunya. Yesung mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mendecak malas.

"Kenapa kalian harus tahu?"

Siwon menghela napas. Kesal karena Kyuhyun yang bertele-tele. Dia berpikir, kenapa Kyuhyun seperti enggan sekali untuk mengatakannya? Semakin meyakinkannya jika memang ada sesuatu diantara keduanya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam,Choi." Bola matanya berputar malas. Kyuhyun mencomot buah anggur didepannya.

"Maka cukup kau mengatakannya agar aku tidak berpikir macam-macam seperti yang kau bilang."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya memandang sekilas pada Siwon. Tatapannya beralih pada Yesung yang mengernyit menatap padanya. Memandangnya intens. Pria Kim itu sedikit berpikir, ada apa hingga Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu?

"Aku mau bertanya padamu _hyung_. Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Kim Ryeowook?"

"Huh?"

Siwon mengerut bingung. Sebelum kemudian menoleh cepat kearah Yesung. Menemukan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tengah terdiam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa Kim Ryeowook?" Suara Siwon terdengar. Menyadarkan Yesung. Membuat kontak mata keduanya terputus. Yesung berdehem gugup. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menyeringai.

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab. Membiarkan pertanyaan Siwon menggantung diudara. Bertanya-tanya,kenapa Kyuhyun justru menanyakan hal yang- _menurutnya_\- tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pertanyaan Siwon sebelumnya.

"_Well_,Kim Ryeowook adalah adik tiri Kim Hyukjae." Jelas Kyuhyun tak acuh.

"Apa?"

Siwon kembali melirik Yesung mendengar pria itu menyahut cepat. Sedikit memekik. Rautnya makin mengerut bingung. Siwon mendesah jengah karena ia merasa seperti orang yang tidak tahu apapun disini.

"Ayolah,jangan membuatku bingung."

Kyuhyun mendelik jengkel pada Siwon. Ada apa dengan lelaki tampan itu sekarang? Kemana perginya otak cerdasnya itu,eoh?

"Kau mengenal Ryeowook_ie_?" Tanya Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. Sorot matanya seolah menuntut jelas.

Kyuhyun mencibir mendengar panggilan manis Yesung untuk Ryeowook. Dalam benaknya menimbang,haruskah ia menceritakannya sekarang? Melihat tatapan mata Yesung dan Siwon,Kyuhyun sadar jika ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakannya.

"_Well_,Kim Ryeowook yang sekarang menjadi kekasihmu,dia adalah adik tiri Eunhyuk. Orang tuanya bercerai saat dia ada disekolah dasar_" Kyuhyun melirik sekali lagi kedua orang didepannya."_Ayah Eunhyuk menikah lagi dengan ibu Ryeowook,dan ibu Eunhyuk menikah dengan ayah Sungmin."

Yesung dan Siwon mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Kedua pemuda tampan itu saling melirik,sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, ketiganya mendongak. Menemukan Donghae yang mengernyit bingung. Donghae langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Siwon.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung. Menenggak _soft drink _milik Siwon.

"Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?"

Donghae hampir tersedak mendengar Yesung menyebut nama Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali mencomot buah anggur dan mengunyahnya pelan sembari mengangguk mengiyakan_._

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Donghae cepat. Kyuhyun langsung mendecih samar.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Cho." Sahut Siwon setelahnya. Mengabaikan Donghae.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar. Seseorang yang selalu datang mencariku ketika kedua orang tuanya bertengkar." Kyuhyun mengatakannya seraya memandang Donghae dalam diam.

"Kami... tidak ada hubungan apapun." Ulang Kyuhyun masih memandang Donghae. Dengan sedikit nada penekanan disana. Yesung dan Siwon terdiam melihat keduanya yang saling menatap. Mereka mengerti sekarang.

Siwon mendecak. Sedikit mengumpati dirinya sendiri ketika ia bahkan tidak tahu jika ternyata hubungan keduanya terlalu rumit. Ia teringat kembali akan ucapan Donghae tempo hari. Yesung menghela napas keras. Membanting pelan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya. Tangannya bersedikap diatas dada. Menatap Donghae sebentar, dan kemudian memandang Kyuhyun. Dan dia baru sadar jika apa yang Donghae maksud sudah menyakiti Eunhyuk,ternyata pria itu sudah mencampakan sosok manis itu. Dan Yesung sedikit mengutuk dirinya karena ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ternyata Eunhyuk saudara tiri Kim Ryeowook, kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Kamar luas itu masih menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. Seolah mengurungnya untuk tidak bertegur sapa dengan dunia luar. Manik _foxy _itu menatap hampa kaca bening jendela kamarnya. Memandang apa yang terproyeksi dari benda yang menggantung disamping ranjangnya. Langit hampir sepenuhnya menggelap. Hanya menyisakan sedikit gurat senja yang merayap. Ada kesakitan yang masih terasa didalam dadanya. Membuatnya sesak, bahkan sekalipun itu untuk bernafas.

Segaris air mata menuruni pipinya yang menempel diatas bantal,yang berlanjut dengan tetesan yang lain. Isakannya kembali terdengar diruangan luas kamarnya. Ia sendiri, kini. Tidak ada lagi orang tuanya. Tidak ada lagi ayahnya yang selalu menyayanginya. Tidak ada lagi ibunya yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Kedua orang tuanya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya sendiri, dengan Eunhyuk yang membencinya.

Mengingat Eunhyuk,isakannya semakin mengeras. Wajah memerahnya- _karena tangis_\- ia benamkan kedalam bantal. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia takut. Takut jika Eunhyuk akan pergi meninggalkannya juga, mengingat kini kedua orang tua mereka sudah tiada. Biar bagaimana, Eunhyuk masih memiliki orang tua yang lain. Percayalah, saat dirinya mengatakan jika Eunhyuk bisa pergi meninggalkan rumah ini, hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Ia tidak ingin Eunhyuk pergi.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Membuat ia segera menghentikan isakan tangisnya. Tapi sedikitpun Sungmin tidak berniat membawa tubuhnya untuk beranjak. Bahkan untuk menjawab pun,ia enggan.

Eunhyuk mendesau berat. Maniknya menyorot datar pintu bercat putih didepannya. Ia kesal sekarang. Sungmin pikir hanya dirinya saja yang sedih kehilangan kedua orang tuanya? Ia juga sedih. Bahkan hampir gila memikirkan jika sekarang,ibunya sudah tidak bisa bersamanya lagi. Mengurung diri didalam kamar terus menerus bukanlah solusi yang baik. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terus terpuruk. Dan Eunhyuk tidak ingin Sungmin terus terpuruk.

"Lee Sungmin! Buka pintunya!" Eunhyuk berteriak kencang. Tidak peduli jika Sungmin akan terlonjak kaget karena teriakannya. Faktanya,Sungmin memang terlonjak kaget. Tubuhnya bahkan langsung terduduk hanya karena mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk. Kedua manik kembarnya memandang pintu kamarnya. Selama ini, Eunhyuk tidak pernah berteriak,terlebih padanya.

"Kubilang buka pintungnya,Lee Sungmin! Kau pikir,apa yang kau lakukan didalam,hah!?"

Sungmin mendengus. Tangannya mengusap kasar sisa air mata diwajahnya. Dadanya berderu kencang mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk. Ia kesal karena Eunhyuk berteriak padanya,dan seperti ada rasa rindu yang terobati didalam hatinya. Sungmin membawa tubuhnya untuk melangkah cepat menuju pintu kamarnya. Membuka kasar pintu tak berdosa itu hingga menabrak dinding dibelakangnya. Menyebabkan getaran pelan disektiar mereka.

"Kau pikir,apa yang kau lakukan,hah!? Berteriak seperti orang gila!" Sungmin memandang tajam Eunhyuk,yang langsung melotot karena mengatainya gila.

"Kau yang gila! Kau pikir dengan mengurung diri terus menerus,semuanya akan membaik!? Kau pikir dengan kau mengurung diri didalam sana,mereka akan kembali!?" Eunhyuk membuang nafas kasar. Berkacak pinggang didepan Sungmin yang masih menatap tajam padanya.

"Jangan egois Sungmin! Mereka juga orang tuaku! Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku!?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Menatap kosong kedalam kamar Sungmin.

_Egois?_

"Egois?" Sungmin menggumam lirih. Mendongak cepat menatap Eunhyuk dengan sorot terluka."Kau pikir aku egois? Lalu bagaimana denganmu,eoh?" Lanjutnya tersenyum sinis.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Tak berniat menyahut ucapan Sungmin. Masih memandang lurus kedalam kamar Sungmin. Menatap dalam diam boneka kelinci yang kini tergeletak diatas lantai. Eunhyuk tahu boneka kelinci itu.

Sorot mata Sungmin mendatar. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia bukannya tidak tahu perasaan Eunhyuk. Biar bagaimana,adiknya itu juka menyayangi orang tua mereka. Hanya saja,jika ia kembali teringat akan kepergian kedua orang tuanya,selalu berhasil membuatnya berpikir,jika ia sendiri kini.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku,eh?"

Eunhyuk menoleh cepat kearah Sungmin. Mengernyit samar."Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin mendengus sinis."Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku,dan kau mengatakan jika aku egois?" Lanjutnya seraya berdecak."Bukankah kau yang egois? Kau menyalahkanku yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa karena Donghae memutuskanmu."

"Ini bukan tentang Donghae!" Eunhyuk menyahut cepat. Giginya bergemelatuk menahan geram. Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Kenapa membawa-bawa nama Donghae disini.

"Lalu? Bukankah sama saja!? Kau menyalahkanku! Kau berpikir jika aku yang sudah merusak hubungan kalian! Kau_"

"Kubilang,ini bukan tentang dia!"

"Lalu apa!? Apa!?" Tangis Sungmin kembali pecah. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali. Membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Seperti sesuatu menghalangi jalan pernafasannya. Membuatnya sesak,juga perih. Eunhyuk bahkan memilih mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Tidak ingin melihat tubuh sosok yang selalu mengumbar senyum manis itu menangis keras didepannya.

"Aku sendiri sekarang. Ummaku sudah pergi meninggalkanku,dan sekarang,mereka juga meninggalkanku. Lalu kau... kau bahkan membenciku. Kau juga akan meninggalkanku. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?" Sungmin tersedu. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah merosot jatuh. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajahnya. Ia menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan.

Eunhyuk mendongak. Menghalau kristal bening yang sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Mencegahnya untuk tidak jatuh menuruni pipinya. Ditatapnya Sungmin dalam diam. Dan segaris air bening berhasil melesak turun dari mata indahnya. Dadanyanya sesak melihat Sungmin yang tersedu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit hanya karena mendengar isakannya. Eunhyuk tersenyum getir. Membawa tubuhnya terduduk didepan Sungmin. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mendekap Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Eunhyuk menangis.

"_Mianhae_." Eunhyuk berbisik lirih ditengah isakannya."_Mianhae hyung. Mianhae_."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya yang melesak dileher Eunhyuk. Membalas pelukan Eunhyuk tak kalah erat. Tangisan keduanya saling bersahutan disetiap sudut ruangan luas rumah megah keluarga Lee. Mencoba melepas sesak yang selama ini membelenggu keduanya. Eunhyuk mengeratkan dekapan tangannya. Tetesan air mata masih berlomba menuruni pipinya. Membasahi kaos putih yang Sungmin kenakan. Dalam benak, berjuta kata maaf Eunhyuk rapalkan untuk Sungmin. Ia sadar. Sangat sadar jika selama ini, dirinya sudah menjadi sosok yang sangat egois.

_Pada Sungmin,dan juga dirinya sendiri._

.

.

.

Keduanya berbaring nyaman diranjang Sungmin sembari saling memandang. Segukan Sungmin masih terdengar,menandakan jika lelaki imut itu baru saja menangis hebat. Membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau terkekeh mendengarnya. Eunhyuk tertawa melihat mata sembab Sungmin. Membuatnya semakin sipit. Tidak sadar jika kondisi matanya pun tak jauh beda dari sosok didepannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sungmin mengerut bingung. Menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang berlipat. Ia rindu saat-saat seperti ini dengan Eunhyuk. Dimana mereka akan saling memandang dan berbagi cerita hingga jatuh terlelap.

"Matamu." Eunhyuk tergelak saat Sungmin langsung mendumel dengan bola matanya yang berrotasi malas.

"Kau tidak sadar jika sekarang matamu itu lebih jelek dariku?" Sungmin mencibir.

Eunhyuk menggeleng."Aku tidak yakin." Sahutnya menyeringai.

"_Ya_!"

Eunhyuk tertawa keras. Tak perduli Sungmin yang mendelik padanya. Keduanya membiarkan Sunyi yang kini merayap. Sungmin terdiam memandang Eunhyuk yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia rindu tawa itu. Ia rindu suara tawa itu. Ia rindu bagaimana _gummy smile _indah itu terukir dibibir Eunhyuk. Dan Sungmin sadar sudah lama sekali ia tdak melihatnya.

"Kau... tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku, kan?" Sungmin menggumam ragu. Menggigit pelan bibirnya saat Eunhyuk menoleh cepat menatapnya.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak." Sungmin menyahut cepat. Berharap jika Eunhyuk tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Eunhyuk memamerkan senyum lembutnya. Menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya dan berbaring miring memandang Sungmin."Jikapun aku pergi, kau bisa ikut bersama denganku."

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat,sebelum tersenyum tak kalah lembut menatap Eunhyuk. "Kau tahu aku menyayangimu, kan?"

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku,kan?"

"_Ya_!"

Eunhyuk kembali tergelak. Disusul suara tawa Sungmin. Keduanya tertawa. Dalam benak Eunhyuk berpikir,kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa selepas ini?

Keduanya berhenti saat mendengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk sebentar,dan membawa tubuhnya untuk beranjak duduk.

"Kurasa itu mereka."

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Hanya memejamkan matanya dan berbaring membelakangi Sungmin."Kau saja yang menemui mereka. Aku mengantuk." Katanya pelan.

Sungmin terdiam,dan menghela napas setelahnya. Membawa tubuhnya untuk beranjak dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Berniat menemui mereka,dua orang yang selalu datang berkunjung kerumahnya beberapa hari ini.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya setelah Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya. Mendesau sekali, Eunhyuk membawa selimut tebal Sungmin untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance~_

.

.

Sungmin terdiam memandang sosok didepannya. Dia Kyuhyun,yang balas memandangnya dalam sendiri sekarang,tidak ada Donghae yang datang bersamanya.

"Kau sendiri."

Itu pernyataan. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya mengidik tak acuh."Dia ada urusan. Tidak bisa datang kemari, jika kau ingin tahu."

Sungmin menunduk. Bukan itu maksudnya.

"Masuklah." Kata Sungmin pelan. Menuntun Kyuhyun menuju ruang tamu.

"Duduklah."

Kyuhyun masih tidak bersuara. Hanya melakukan apa yang Sungmin katakan. Tidak niatan untuk bertanya akan kondisi mata lelaki imut itu. Melihatnya saja dia tahu kalau Sungmin baru saja menangis.

"Dimana Eunhyuk?"

"Dia ada dikamar." Kata Sungmin pelan.

Keduanya terjebak kebisuan yang cukup lama. Sekalipun hubungan mereka tidak sedingin dulu,dan ini bukan kali pertama mereka terjebak kecangguan,tapi tetap saja keduanya masih tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Terlebih Sungmin, demi Tuhan, dia gugup sekarang.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" Sungmin berujar lirih.

"Tidak perlu."

Lagi. Keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan keheningan membisu lebih lama. Kyuhyun mendesau keras. Ia benci keadaan seperti ini. Sungmin mendongak mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia ingat jika sejak dirinya dan Eunhyuk menangis bersama, mereka belum makan malam.

Kyuhyun mendecak samar. Dia mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya. Memandang Sungmin sebentar."Mau makan apa?" Tanyanya bersiap memesan makanan cepat saji.

Sungmin menggeleng. Melirik ragu pada Kyuhyun yang kembali menatapnya."Aku rasa sudah ada makanan dimeja makan." Sungmin menggumam pelan.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Hanya mengangguk mengerti."Kalau begitu, pergilah makan sekarang."

Sungmin berdiri,melirik Kyuhyun sebentar. Dan memilih melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Baru beberapa langkah,Sungmin memutar tubuhnya. Menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Kau... kau mau menemaniku?" Bisiknya terlampau lirih. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun tidak sedang menatapnya,mungkin _namja _jangkung itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Hanya membawa tubuhnya beranjak dan mengikuti Sungmin. Sungmin segera memutar kembali tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar,senyum tipis terpoles dibibir ber_shape_ M miliknya.

.

.

_**TBC**_~

.

.

**Special thanks for...**

**chaerashin, rianalupamelulu, dekdes, Adorableun, kartikawaii, Yenie Cho94, Haehyuk546, Always HaeHyuk, eunhyukuke, , Misshae d'cessevil, Rinhyuk, HAEHYUK IS REAL,** HaehyukYunjae, nanaxzz, mizukhy yank eny, Namekeysha, **cho. .794, **Tina KwonLee, el, Polarise437, NkPark, elfishy09, Name hen hen

Okeh... Semoga Chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Walaupun hampir (atau memang tidak ada?)pairing momentnya.

.

.

.

_**Hope U like it,**_

_**Sorry for typo,and**_

_**See Yaaaaa...**_

_._

_._

_._

_**August,25 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo **_^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Give Me a Second Chance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NoonaRyeo**_

**.**

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other

.

.

**Warning **: _Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Fanfic absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat amburadul_. _Miss (ty) _bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Hanya cerita ini yang MURNI Punya Saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim

.

.

**"No Plagiat... No Flame... No Copy Paste... and,Don't Bash the Chara..."**

.

.

Selalu terapkan prinsip,"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**," Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

_Chapter 9_

Musim dingin telah tiba. Salju mulai turun berjatuhan. Melayang ringan di udara sebelum jatuh ke atas tanah dan menumpuk. Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya menatap benda serupa kapas putih itu melayang di atasnya. Dia tengah berdiri disamping tiang lampu yang menyinarinya. Dengan tangan yang tersembunyi di dalam saku mantel. Rambutnya tertutupi topi rajut dengan sebuah syal merah yang melingkari leher putihnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum saat salju putih itu jatuh di atas tangannya yang terjulur. Senyum lembut terpoles dibibirnya yang memerah. Dulu,dia sering melakukan hal seperti ini bersama ibunya. Berdiri di depan rumahnya,dan menadahkan tangan ke atas. Menunggu butiran salju membasahi tangannya yang kecil. Ibunya bahkan harus memaksanya dulu agar ia berhenti melakukan itu ketika bibirnya mulai bergetar karena dingin.

Eunhyuk menghela napas. Uapnya melayang berbaur bersama angin yang berhembus. Eunhyuk mengusapkan tangannya yang basah pada celana hitamnya. Kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu boot coklat,melangkah. Menapaki salju yang mulai menutupi bahu jalan. Eunhyuk membersihkan salju yang menempel di mantelnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai di pinggir jalan.

Eunhyuk mendudukan diri dimeja dekat pintu masuk. Tersenyum tipis saat seorang pelayan menghampiri mejanya. Memilih memesan seporsi sup pangsit untuk dinikmatinya. Manik bulat sipitnya menatap sebentar ke sekeliling ruangan. Keadaan di dalam kedai tidak terlalu ramai,juga tidak terlalu sepi. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap ke arah pintu ketika suara gemerincing bel serupa lonceng,menyapa gendang telinganya. Dan Eunhyuk menyesali perbuataannya beberapa saat lalu.

Di sana, dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Berdiri didepan pintu dengan mata yang mengedar. Sontak,ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat sosok itu menatap kearahnya. Dalam hati Eunhyuk berharap jika sosok itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sebuah suara menggaung ragu. Dan Eunhyuk tahu jika apa yang ia harapkan,tidak terjadi. Kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan. _Hell_,dia tidak mungkin mengusir sosok itu dari tempatnya, kan?

"Ya." gumamnya pelan dengan kepala sedikit menunduk.

"Terima kasih." Lee Donghae tersenyum senang. Dia tidak menyangka jika Eunhyuk akan mengizinkannya untuk duduk bersama.

Sup pangsit Eunhyuk datang. Donghae langsung membuka suaranya. Memesan seporsi Tteokbokki untuknya. Membuat sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti. Donghae kemudian mengernyit samar saat melihat Eunhyuk yang tak kunjung menyantap sup pangsitnya yang mengepulkan uap.

"Kenapa diam saja? Makanlah." ucap Donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk mendengus. Mulut kecilnya mulai melahap sup pangsitnya. Tak memperdulikan Donghae yang terus menatapnya. Donghae berdehem pelan. Mencoba menahan senyum ketika melihat tangan Eunhyuk sedikit bergetar. _Well_,Eunhyuk memang gugup. Dia mati-matian menahan kegugupannya sekarang karena kemunculan Donghae.

_Namja _Kim itu berdehem sekali. Sadar akan sikapnya yang menurutnya sudah sedikit berlebihan.

.

..::.. Haehyuk ..::..

.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae datar saat _namja _itu berhenti didepannya. Duduk diatas motornya,dan terus menatapnya.

_Mengantar,katanya?_

Eunhyuk mendengus samar, hendak melanjutkan langkah kakinya saat Donghae langsung mencekal lengannya.

"Naiklah."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." gumamnya sedatar angin yang berhembus.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." sahut Donghae tegas.

Eunhyuk melirik Donghae sinis. Dia menggerakan tangannya. Mencoba melepas cekalan tangan Donghae.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." ucap Eunhyuk mulai kesal akan sikap Donghae yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali memaksa dirinya. Apa sikapnya mulai lembek hingga Donghae yang dulu _tidak berani mendekatinya_,kini mulai kembali mengusiknya?

Eunhyuk hendak kembali melangkah. Tapi lagi-lagi Donghae menahan lengannya. Eunhyuk menghela napas jengah.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menggunakan motorku."

Baru saja ia akan berbicara,Donghae sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Lagi pula,udara begitu dingin jika kita menggunakan motor." lanjut Donghae. Sedikit menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya.

Eunhyuk terpaksa menurut karena Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya kuat. Sesekali ia menggerakakn tangannya yang terus digenggam Donghae sepanjang jalan menuju _halte _bis. Eunhyuk menghela napas pasrah karena usahanya yang tak kunjung berhasil. Dia memandang punggung Donghae didepannya. Kemudian,pandangan matanya jatuh kearah tangannya. Entah kenapa, melihat itu membuat Eunhyuk ingin tersenyum.

Tepat ketika keduanya sudah tiba di halte,Eunhyuk melepas paksa cekalan tangan Donghae dilengannya,dan langsung masuk ke dalam bis saat alat transpotasi itu berhenti didepan mereka. Meninggalkan Donghae yang mengulum lidah menahan senyum,dan langsung menyusul Eunhyuk. Dia berjalan lebih jauh. Matanya menemukan Eunhyuk yang duduk dibelakang. Donghae menghampirinya untuk duduk di kursi disisi yang lain.

Setidaknya,Eunhyuk bisa merasa lega karena Donghae tidak duduk bersamanya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah kakinya seraya menghela napas kesal. Dia memutar setengah tubuhnya. Menatap Donghae yang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang." gumam Eunhyuk datar.

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku akan mengantarmu hingga sampai."

"Aku sudah sampai." lanjut Eunhyuk sedikit menekan kata-katanya.

Donghae terkekeh samar mendengarnya. "Sampai rumahmu."

Eunhyuk mendengus. Sedikit berpikir, kenapa sosok itu menjadi begitu keras kepala,sekarang. Menyebalkan!

Eunhyuk kembali melangkah. Keduanya berjalan tanpa ada yang bersuara. Donghae hanya terus tersenyum melihat tubuh ramping Eunhyuk didepannya. Dia tidak menyangka jika hari ini ia akan bertemu Eunhyuk. _Well_,sekolah memang sedang libur, karena mereka baru saja melaksanakan ujian akhir semester. Membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu atau sekedar melihat sosok itu. Bibir tipisnya menyungging senyum lembut. Walaupun sikap Eunhyuk masih sangat dingin padanya,tapi Donghae sedikit merasa senang karena Eunhyuk tidak lagi menolak kehadirannya-_seperti dulu_.

Donghae menabrak punggung Eunhyuk ketika ia terus sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tidak menyadari jika Eunhyuk sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

Donghae tersenyum kaku. "Maaf."

Eunhyuk hanya mendengus. Tangannya terulur hendak membuka pintu ketika pintu lebih dulu dibuka dari dalam. Sungmin muncul disana.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Sungmin. "Oh? Donghae-_ah_..."

Donghae tersenyum sembari mengangkat tangannya. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya,dan menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk balas menatap Sungmin datar. Dia menyingkirkan tubuh sungmin dari bibir pintu,dan melangkah masuk. Langsung meniti tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan mengidik tak acuh. Dia mengernyit geli saat melihat ekpresi Donghae.

"Eii~ ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa," Donghae terkekeh, "aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tidak mau masuk dulu?"

Donghae menggeleng,"Aku harus mengambil motorku yang aku tinggal didepan kedai." ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Eh?"

.

..::.. HaeHyuk..::..

.

Donghae baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika ponselnya bergetar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat nama Kyuhyun terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun menghubunginya.

"Ya?" sahutnya sembari melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya. Memilah baju yang ingin dikenakannya.

_'Kau mau ikut denganku?'_

Donghae menghentikan gerakannya sesaat, "Kemana?"

_'Ke rumah Kim Ahjussi.'_

"Kim _Ahjussi_?"

_'Eunhyuk sakit. Kalau kau mau ikut, kutunggu ditempat biasa.'_

Donghae mendecak saat Kyuhyun langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dan Donghae terdiam saat teringat ucapan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan jika Eunhyuk sakit.

"Baru kemarin aku melihatnya baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang dia sakit? Astaga~"

.

..::.. HaeHyuk ..::..

.

"Demi Tuhan,Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?! Diamlah! Kau membuatku bertambah pusing!"

Ryeowook terkikik melihat wajah cemberut Sungmin setelah Eunhyuk meneriakinya.

"Sudahlah,Sungmin _hyung_. Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Dia hanya demam." sahut Ryeowook masih terkikik.

"Sudah tahu hanya demam. Kenapa berisik sekali! Dasar manja."

Ryeowook tertawa keras mendengarnya. Sudah sejak tadi ia hanya melihat Sungmin yang terus mengganggu Eunhyuk yang tergolek pasrah diatas ranjang. Sungmin terus saja berbicara karena merasa Eunhyuk yang sedikit berlebihan. Dia hanya demam,tapi bibirnya tak pernah berhenti untuk merintih. Membuat rasa khawatir Sungmin berubah menjadi kesal. Kedua bersaudara itu tiba dirumah keluarga Mr. Kim kemarin malam,mengejutkan penghuni rumah ketika cuaca diluar sedang ekstrim, tapi mereka melihat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berdiri didepan pintu rumah. Yang berakhir Eunhyuk yang mendadak demam.

"Demi Tuhan,Lee Sungmin...!"

Sungmin terkekeh. Dia mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk yang terbungkus selimut. Menggoyangkannya dengan kasar,membuat Eunhyuk mengerang kesal.

"_Umma_...!"

Eunhyuk berteriak kencang. Sungmin langsung melepas dekapannya dan memandang kesal pada Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau memanggilnya?! Kau sengaja melakukan itu padaku?!" Sungmin mendelik. Dia memang masih merasa sungkan dengan kedua orang tua Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Biar bagaimana,dia hanyalah orang asing. Sekalipun Mrs. Kim memintanya untuk tidak merasa canggung,tapi tetap saja ia masih sungkan.

Eunhyuk mendengus. Dia membalikan badannya memunggungi Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa kesal langsung menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengerang saat kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Sementara Ryeowook terus tertawa melihat tingkah kedua _hyung_nya. Dia merasa terhibur akan kehadiran dua orang itu. Sedikit bersyukur karena hubungan keduanya yang sudah kembali seperti dulu. Walaupun dia tidak tahu masalahnya,tapi dia berharap hubungan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tidak lagi merenggang.

Pintu kamar Eunhyuk terbuka. Sungmin langsung turun dari ranjang saat melihat Mrs. Kim lah yang berdiri disana.

"Ada apa,Hyuk_kie_? Kenapa berteriak-teriak?" tanya Mrs. Kim lembut dan melangkah memasuki kamar bernuansa biru itu.

"Sungmin menjahatiku." adu Eunhyuk seperti anak kecil.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu,_Ahjumma_." Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya melakukan _gesture _menolak. Sementara Ryeowook hanya tersenyum geli melihat Sungmin yang mendadak gugup.

Mrs. Kim hanya tertawa. Dia dengar dari suaminya jika Eunhyuk akan menjadi sosok yang manja ketika sakit. Dan ya,dia melihatnya sekarang.

"Kalian ini," ucap Mrs. Kim sembari menggeleng heran, "Hyuk_kie_,ada Kyuhyun dibawah." lanjut Mrs. Kim memberi tahu.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_?" sela Ryeowook.

Mrs. Kim mengangguk. Sungmin melirik Ryeowook sekilas sebelum menatap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kau ingin _Umma _menyuruhnya langsung kemari?"

Eunhyuk mendesau sekali dan mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan datang.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menahan napas tanpa sadar saat melihat seseorang yang melangkah bersama Kyuhyun. Mata bulat sipitnya memicing kearah _namja _itu ketika sudah berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari tatapan mematikan Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh.

"Kau datang juga?" Sungmin menatap Donghae kaget. Dia tidak menyangka jika Donghae ada disini sekarang.

Donghae hanya tersenyum. Dia sedikit gugup saat melihat Eunhyuk yang terus menatap pada Kyuhyun. Donghae tidak bodoh sampai tidak tahu arti tatapan itu.

"Kyuhyun _hyung _kenal Donghae _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Kami satu sekolah. _Wae_?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Berarti Hyuk_kie hyung_ juga mengenalnya?" tanya Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mendengus.

"Kenapa _hyung _diam saja saat aku bercerita dulu?"

Kyuhyun,Donghae,dan Sungmin mengerut bingung.

"Memang kau cerita apa,Wook_ie_?"

Ryeowook hendak menjawab saat Eunhyuk langsung menyelanya cepat.

"Memang kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" sahut Eunhyuk datar.

Donghae terdiam. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap pada Eunhyuk.

"Benar juga," Ryeowook menggumam, "tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengatakannya padaku _hyung_,kalau kalian saling mengenal."

"Apa itu penting untukmu?"

Ryeowook cemberut. Bibirnya mencebik kesal. "Ternyata benar kata orang. Orang yang sedang sakit itu memang menyebalkan!" ucap Ryeowook cepat dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_! Kim Ryeowook! Kemari kau!"

Eunhyuk mendesis saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Dia memandang tiga orang yang tersisa dan menghela napas pelan.

"Bisakah kalian keluar juga? Aku ingin istirahat sekarang."

"_Hey_~ mereka sengaja datang kemari untuk menjengukmu. Kenapa sekarang kau malah mengusir mereka?" Sungmin memandang malas Eunhyuk.

"Ini juga karena mu. Kepalaku hampir mau pecah mendengar mulut cerewetmu sejak tadi!"

"_Tsk_. Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali,eh?"

Eunhyuk tidak menyahut. Hanya menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan membelakangi ketiganya. Kyuhyun menggeleng,sedang Donghae tersenyum geli melihat tingkah dua bersaudara itu.

"Kupikir dia memang butuh istirahat." ucap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya mengangguk didalam selimut.

.

..::.. HaeHyuk ..::..

.

"Sudah terlalu malam untuk kalian pulang. Kenapa tidak menginap saja? Lagipula, salju sedang turun deras di luar." ucap Mrs. Kim pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tadi berpamitan pulang padanya.

"Rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh,_Ahjumma_." sela Kyuhyun.

"Itu rumahmu. Bukan rumah Donghae. Bukankah tadi Donghae bilang kalau ia membutuhkan waktu 40 menit untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Di luar salju sedang turun lebat,Kyuhyun."

"Kalau begitu,kenapa tidak Donghae saja yang menginap?" Kyuhyun mengusulkan. Donghae mendelik mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka tinggal di sini? Lagipula _Ahjumma _tidak yakin jika Donghae akan setuju kalau kau meninggalkannya disini."

"Benar,Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kenapa tidak menginap saja? Terlalu bahaya jika kalian pulang sekarang." sahut Mr. Kim.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun menghela napas hampir bersamaan. Mereka saling melirik sebentar dan mengangguk pasrah. Mereka juga merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak permintaan kedua orang tua itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum cerah. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggandeng lengannya. "Kau bisa tidur denganku,_hyung_."

Mrs. Kim menggeleng melihatnya. Ryeowook memang sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sedang Sungmin mendengus tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa menatap Ryeowook.

Mrs. Kim menatap Donghae,senyumnya perlahan memudar menatap wajah _namja _tampan itu. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan sosok itu sejak tadi. Terlebih saat melihat sorot khawatir dimata sendu itu ketika ia mengatakan jika Eunhyuk memang sakit.

Mrs. Kim menatap suaminya saat merasa tangan Mr. Kim mengelus lengannya. Ibu kandung Ryeowook itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap Donghae. Dan melempar senyum tipis kala pandangan keduanya bertemu.

.

..::.. HaeHyuk ..::..

.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Donghae terlonjak kaget di kursinya. Tersenyum gugup saat mendapat Mrs. Kim tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"_Ahjumma _mengejutkanku." sahut Donghae pelan.

Mrs. Kim terkekeh, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu Ahjumma minta maaf."

Donghae tersenyum kaku. "Aku hanya belum mengantuk,_Ahjumma_."

Mrs. Kim mengangguk. Dia melirik sebentar jam yang tergantung diatas pintu dapur. Jam dua pagi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur? Atau kamarnya kurang nyaman?" tanya Mrs. Kim lembut.

Donghae menggeleng cepat, "_Aniyo_. Bukan seperti itu,_Ahjumma_. Aku hanya belum mengantuk saja." jelas Donghae sembari tersenyum. Dia sedikit gugup sekarang.

"Jangan gugup begitu. _Ahjumma _mengerti." Mrs. Kim membuka pintu lemari es dan mengeluarkan sebotol air dingin.

"Mau _Ahjumma _buatkan coklat panas?"

Donghae mengusap rambut belakangnya dengan senyum gugup. Mrs. Kim yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Jangan merasa sungkan,Donghae." lanjut Mrs. Kim dan melangkah menuju meja _pantry_.

"_Gomawo_."

Mrs. Kim mengangguk, "Tunggu sebentar,_ok_."

.

.

.

"Boleh _Ahjumma _bertanya sesuatu?" sela Mrs. Kim setelah Donghae meminum sedikit coklat panasnya. Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?"

"Kalian?" Donghae menyahut bingung.

"Kau dan Eunhyuk." jelas Mrs. Kim.

_Oh!_

"Kami teman satu kelas,_Ahjumma_." Donghae menjawab tenang.

"Hanya itu?" sahut Mrs. Kim lagi.

"Maksud _Ahjumma_?"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Donghae hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Dia menatap cepat wajah cantik wanita paruh baya itu. Mrs. Kim hanya tertawa melihatnya,dan menatap Donghae dengan senyum lembut.

"Tidak perlu dijawab. _Ahjumma _sudah tau jawabannya." sahut Mrs. Kim dan beranjak dari kursinya. "Kembalilah ke kamar dan lekas tidur. Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan." lanjutnya dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae yang terus menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

"_Ahjumma_." seru Donghae pelan.

Mrs. Kim kembali memutar tubuhnya. Dan menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. "Ya?"

"A-aku... aku mencintainya." gumam Donghae lirih. Mata sendunya terus menatap wajah Mrs. Kim.

"_Arraseo_." Mrs. Kim mengangguk. Kembali memutar tubuhnya setelah menyempatkan diri melempar senyum keibuan pada Donghae.

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance~_

.

.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dada. Tubuh jangkungnya menyandar pada dinding disampingnya. Menatap Donghae yang masih duduk di meja makan. Membelakanginya.

"Aku tahu kau disana."

Eunhyuk mendengus. Dia keluar dari balik lemari dan berdiri menatap Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya. Eunhyuk terbangun saat rasa haus mendera kerongkongannya. _Namja _dengan pinggul kecil itu hendak menuju dapur saat ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari pintu dapur. Mendengarkan apa yang ibunya dan Donghae bicarakan,dan tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Kau dengar itu? Dia bilang,dia mencintaimu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. "Si bodoh itu.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini?" sela Eunhyuk cepat.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Menatap Eunhyuk dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Melakukan apa?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengajaknya kemari?"

"Tidak ada." jelas Kyuhyun santai.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendengus saat nada bicara Eunhyuk berubah. Dia menatap Eunhyuk intens dengan tangan yang masih bersidekap.

"Ayolah~ tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku mengajaknya kemari."

Mata bulat sipitnya menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya. Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya,dan langsung melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kembali menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan kerongkongannya yang terasa sakit karena terasa kering.

Kyuhyun mendengus samar melihat Eunhyuk yang meninggalkannya. Dia memutar kepalanya kembali menatap punggung Donghae,sebelum mengidik tak acuh dan melangkah pergi.

_**TBC~**_

**Special thanks for...**

**Lubaby,Misshae d'cessevil, LeeDHKyu, kartikawaii, Adorableun, abilhikmah, Yenie Cho94, chaerashin, nurul. , Rinhyuk,wullancholee,** HaehyukYunjae,chu, **HAEHYUK IS REAL,** Polarise437,mizukhy yank eny,**Fione Maple, 69912052**

Maaf jika kalian merasa bingung. Tapi ini **masih tetep Eunhyuk (Haehyuk)** ko yang jadi cast utama. Dan kalau dibilang ini kaya seperti Sungmin yang jadi cast utama daripada Eunhyuk,saiia cuma mau bilang, berarti saiia berhasil dong _menghidupkan karakter _Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sampe disini? _#digebug_

Apa saiia terlalu kontras(?) dalam menjabarkan karakter mereka disini? Beberapa chap ini saiia memang lebih menekankan hubungan Hyuk x Min.

Maaf jika penceritaannya makin gha jelas dan makin amburadul. Saiia sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya sejelas mungkin. Tapi kalau masih membuat bingung,apalah daya saiia _#lemparsenyummanis_

Dan buat 'seseorang' yang entah dia melihat ini apa gha,yang kemarin _ngetroll _disini. **Saiia tahu siapa kamu,dear**... _#smirk _Terima kasih loh sudah bikin saiia ketawa _kemarin #plok_

Saiia tahu tulisan saiia masih sangat jauh dari kata baik. Maka dari itu,saiia sangat butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk bisa menjadi baik. Bukan _'kata-kata manis'_ seperti itu. Dan saiia pikir,tidak sepantasnya anda _berucap _seperti itu jika anda memang _'seorang Author' _:) :) :)

Maaf jika saiia terlalu frontal(?) _#sungkeminreader_

Sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hope U like it,**_

_**Sorry for typo,and**_

_**See Yaa~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**September,10 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Give Me a Second Chance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NoonaRyeo**_

**.**

**Cast **: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other

.

.

**Warning **: _Yaoi. Boys Love. Male x Male. Fanfic absurd dengan penceritaan yang sangat amburadul_. _Miss (ty) _bergentayangan.

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Hanya cerita ini yang MURNI Punya Saiia.**

Untuk kebetuhan cerita,jadi saiia mengganti marga Eunhyuk menjadi Kim

.

.

**"No Plagiat... No Flame... No Copy Paste... and,Don't Bash the Chara..."**

.

.

Selalu terapkan prinsip,"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**," Okeeehh.

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

_Chapter 10_

Berjam-jam kemudian, sekali pun Eunhyuk tidak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur. Hanya berbaring diranjangnya dengan pandangan yang menerawang. Hingga kini pagi datang menjemput.

Eunhyuk menghela napas berat. Matanya terpejam erat. Teringat kembali akan apa yang didengarnya semalam. Bibirnya mengukir senyum miris. Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa maksud Donghae mengatakan hal _itu _kepada ibunya. Entah kenapa, ia justru merasakan hatinya begitu sakit. Secuil rasa bahagia akan pernyataan Donghae semalam, seperti omong kosong. Eunhyuk justru merasakan luka hatinya yang semakin menganga.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin menggeliat saat sayup-sayup sinar sang mentari pagi menerobos melalui celah hordeng yang berkibar. Walaupun sinarnya tidak terlalu terang, setidaknya rasa hangat itu bisa sedikit terasa mengingat semalam cuaca begitu ekstrim.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Eunhyuk yang tidak menatapnya. Dia memang lebih memilih untuk tidur bersama Eunhyuk daripada bersama Ryeowook yang terus memintanya tidur dikamar lelaki mungil itu. Terlebih, kondisi Eunhyuk juga sedang tidak terlalu baik.

Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya menatap Sungmin. Matanya yang bulat sipit tampak sayu. Itu wajar. Kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak terlalu baik, dan semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh leher Eunhyuk. Mencoba mengecek suhu badan adiknya itu. Tidak terlalu panas seperti kemarin. "Masih pusing?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk samar. Sakit kepalanya seolah bertambah jika teringat akan semalam.

Sungmin mendudukan diri. Dia menatap Eunhyuk lama dan menggeram pelan, merilekskan tubuhnya. Samar-samar dia teringat jika semalam dia melihat Eunhyuk yang keluar dari kamar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat karena bingung.

"Semalam kau keluar dari kamar?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk membenarkan. Bibirnya sedikit meringis saat ia mencoba mendudukan diri. "Hanya ke dapur untuk minum."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" sahut Sungmin kesal. Nada khawatir begitu kentara disana. Tentu saja, dirinya memilih untuk tidur bersama Eunhyuk karena dia ingin menjaga lelaki kurus itu. Siapa yang tahu jika Eunhyuk membutuhkan bantuannya. Tapi apa yang sudah ia dengar tadi? Eunhyuk justru lebih memilih untuk merepotkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat lelah." Eunhyuk mengelus lehernya yang terasa sedikit nyeri. Menggeleng pelan mencoba mengusir rasa pusing yang terus menyerang kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku memilih tidur disini, eh?"

Sungmin menghela napas lelah saat Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan sorot memohon. Pertanda jika Eunhyuk tidak ingin melanjutkan perbincangan tak penting-_menurutnya_-ini.

Sungmin merutuk dalam benak. Paginya sudah seperti ia baru saja mendapat mimpi buruk. Sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas dipagi ini, yang bahkan kakinya pun belum menginjak lantai?

.

..::.. HaeHyuk ..::..

.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar menanggapi celotehan Kyuhyun yang terus menggoda Eunhyuk. Lelaki mungil itu merasa begitu bahagia karena pagi ini meja makannya penuh dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tak perduli jika seharusnya mereka semua tidak boleh berceloteh saat sedang makan. Tapi kesempatan kali ini tidak boleh disia-siakannya. Itu kenapa Ryeowook berinisiatif memulai, sekalipun pelolotan dari _Appa _Kim sempat membuatnya meringis ragu.

Lagi-lagi gelak tawa terdengar sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Eunhyuk yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya mendengus kesal. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan membuka aibnya didepan keluarganya.

"_Umma _tahu? Dia dulu bahkan akan menangis kencang hanya karena aku meledeknya cengeng." lanjut Kyuhyun terus tertawa seraya melirik Eunhyuk yang melotot padanya. _Mr_. Kim bahkan ikut tertawa mendengar cerita tentang anaknya dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah menangisnya Eunhyuk _hyung _dulu." Ryeowook terkikik. "Pasti lucu sekali."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Eunhyuk menyahut kesal. Mendengus gusar karena mereka semua menertawakannya. Bahkan saat ia melirik Donghae pun, lelaki itu tengah mengulum bibir menahan senyum. Menyebalkan!

_Mrs_. Kim menggeleng geli. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil makanan dan menaruhnya diatas piring sang suami.

"Omong-omong, kenapa _Appa _tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah dekat sejak dulu?" _Mr_. Kim bertanya langsung. Bibirnya masih memoles senyum tipis. _Mr_. Kim baru tahu keduanya sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu saat Eunhyuk memperkenalkan Kyuhyun padanya tepat ketika ia menikahi ibu Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun berdehem mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan _Appa _Kim. Tawanya memudar perlahan. Sedang Eunhyuk langsung terdiam.

_Mr_. Kim berdehem pelan saat suasana mendadak sunyi. Karena tanpa sadar sudah membuka topik yang menurutnya sensifit untuk Eunhyuk. _Mr_. Kim samar-samar mendesau lirih. Ditatapanya _Mrs_. Kim yang memandangnya lembut dengan senyum tipis. Yang dibalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah lembut.

Ryeowook meringis dalam benak. Merasa begitu canggung dengan suasana yang mendadak hening. Ryeowook berdehem. Diliriknya Eunhyuk yang terus terdiam.

"Oh. Aku baru ingat. Kyuhyun _hyung_, seingatku _hyung _pernah janji mau mengajakku jalan-jalan saat malam natal. Aku harap, _hyung _tidak lupa." Ryeowook tersenyum lebar menatap Kyuhyun. Sekalipun dalam hati, lelaki mungil itu meringis ragu.

Sontak, semua pandangan beralih pada Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Ryeowook yang masih tersenyum lebar. Bibir tebalnya mendengus geli menyadari jika Ryeowook tengah mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kapan aku pernah menjanjikanmu hal seperti itu, eh, Wook_ie_?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tanpa sadar, ekor matanya melirik Sungmin yang menunduk.

"Eiii~ Jangan pura-pura lupa, _hyung_." Ryeowook mencebik. Eunhyuk mendengus menyadari Ryeowook yang kembali bersikap manja.

_Mrs_. Kim tersenyum lembut mendapati suasana dimeja makan yang kembali ramai. Diliriknya sang suami yang tersenyum tipis mendengar Kyuhyun yang tengah menggoda Ryeowook. Perasaan bahagia, juga lega memenuhi rongga dadanya. _Mr_. Kim menghela napas pelan. Ditatapnya Eunhyuk dengan penuh kelembutan. Dalam hati, rapalan kata maaf menggaung untuk Eunhyuk. Sosok yang dulu sudah ia _sakiti_.

.

..::.. HaeHyuk ..::..

.

Eunhyuk sedang duduk di beranda rumah. Memandang iri pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang tengah bermain lempar salju. Jika tidak ingat kalau dirinya sedang tidak sehat, sudah sejak tadi Eunhyuk bergabung dengan keduanya. Eunhyuk mendengus geli saat Kyuhyun tertawa lebar setelah lemaparannya mengenai wajah manis Ryeowook. Bibir adiknya mencebik kesal dan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun untuk balas dendam.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Seingatnya, tadi Kyuhyun kekeuh menolak permintaan Ryeowook untuk bermain lempar salju karena menurutnya itu kekanakan sekali, tapi sekarang, lelaki tampan itu justru tengah tertawa lebar. _Tsk_!

Kepalanya mendongak saat merasa kehadiran seseorang. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Tidak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya hanya sibuk memandang geli Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang terus berkejaran.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut melihat tawa lebar Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan sebahagia itu hanya karena bermain lempar salju dengan Ryeowook.

"Mereka memang seperti itu jika sudah bertemu."

Ucapan Eunhyuk membuatnya mendongak menatap lelaki manis itu. Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Mereka akrab sekali."

"Wook_ie _sangat manja. Dia pernah bilang padaku jika ia sangat ingin memiliki saudara. Dan dia bilang jika kehadiranku membuatnya sangat bahagia."

Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia sangat bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah bahagia Ryeowook saat itu karena kehadiran Eunhyuk. Melihat akan sikap Ryeowook selama ini, Sungmin setuju jika Ryeowook memang sosok yang manja.

"Dia bahkan lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun hanya karena ia berpikir, jika Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain." Eunhyuk terkekeh teringat ucapan polos Ryeowook saat itu.

"Ya. Terlihat sangat jelas." sahut Sungmin tersenyum lirih.

Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar sahutin lirih Sungmin. "Kau tidak sedang cemburu, kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" Sungmin menyahut. Walaupun dalam hati, ia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau masih menyukainya, kan?"

Sungmin tertohok. Matanya sontak bergerak liar. Sedetikpun tidak ingin balas menatap Eunhyuk, yang Sungmin yakin tengah menatapnya sekarang ini. Dia tidak menyangka jika ia akan mendengar hal seperti itu dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Aku bodoh jika aku masih menyukainya." Senyum kakunya terpoles. Dan kau memang bodoh, Sungmin. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Kau memang bodoh." Eunhyuk mencomot segenggam salju dan membuatnya membentuk bulatan. Sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, dilemparkannya bola salju ditangannya kearah Kyuhyun. Bibirnya tersenyum puas saat bola salju itu mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tertawa keras melihatnya. Lelaki mungil itu bahkan terpingkal melihat Kyuhyun yang melotot kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_." Ryeowook memekik senang padanya. Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun yang dengan terpaksa tidak bisa membalas perbuatannya.

"Dan kau lebih bodoh." Gumaman Sungmin tak dihiraukannya. Eunhyuk lebih memilih tergelak bersama Ryeowook yang masih menertawakan wajah mengkeruh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh, Hae?" Sungmin menggeser posisi tubuhnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis dan menduduki ruang kosong disisi Sungmin.

"Tidak ada." lanjut Sungmin setelahnya. Eunhyuk sudah meninggalkannya sendiri. Berkata jika ia butuh istirahat tadi. Bahkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun sudah menghentikan permainan mereka. Keduanya pergi keluar entah kemana menggunakan mobil Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela napas.

Sepanjang mata memandang. Hanya ada tumpukan salju yang masih menggunung. Suara mesin mobil petugas yang tengah membersihkan salju yang mengotori badan jalan terdengar ditelinga keduanya. Mentari masih bersinar malu. Walaupun kini jam sudah menunjukan tengah hari. Cahayanya tidak mampu mencairkan salju yang membungkus. Udara masih terasa dingin,

"Kau dan Eunhyuk, aku senang melihat kalian kembali dekat." Suara Donghae memecah keheningan.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu apa maksud ucapan lelaki tampan itu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkan rasa senang itu." Sungmin mengulum senyum. Tentu saja dia bahagia. Teramat bahagia. Sungmin tidak menyangka jika hari _itu _telah tiba. Eunhyuk yang memaafkannya, dan hubungan mereka kembali membaik. Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun? Aku lihat, kalian juga tidak lagi canggung seperti sebelum-sebelumnya." Donghae tersenyum lirih. Bagaimana pun kesalnya ia pada Kyuhyun, Donghae tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia juga merasa senang melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali dekat. Tidak lagi kaku seperti dulu. Tidak ada lagi menghindar satu sama lain.

Donghae terkekeh. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Disaat hubungan mereka semua kembali baik, tapi tidak dengan hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk. Sekalipun lelaki manis itu seperti sudah bisa menerima kehadirannya, tapi ia sadar jika Eunhyuk masih sangat membencinya.

Sungmin tersenyum masam. Mendengus dalam benak teringat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Jika yang Donghae maksud adalah sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, dia membenarkan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Bukankah aku yang _terluka _disini? Tapi kenapa sikapnya seperti ia yang enggan berdekatan denganku?" Matanya memandang satu titik didepan sana.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangan pada Sungmin. Tidak menyangka jika justru kalimat seperti itulah yang ia dengar dari mulut Sungmin. "Kenapa?

"Entahlah."

Sungmin mendesau lelah. Benaknya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengasikhani dirinya sendiri karena sudah menjadi seperti orang bodoh, yang berpikir jika setidaknya, ia bisa kembali menjalin hubungan baik dengan Kyuhyun. Berteman mungkin?

Sungmin tidak menampik jika rasa itu masih kuat bersemayam didalam hatinya-cintanya untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi sikap Kyuhyun membuatnya terus berpikir. Kyuhyun yang sudah mengkhianatinya. Kyuhyun yang sudah menyakitinya. Tapi perasaan untuk selalu dekat dengan lelaki itu selalu menggebu didalam dirinya.

Sungmin menghela napas, berat. Ditatapnya Donghae yang menatapnya begitu dalam. Melihat sorot mata sendu itu, Sungmin tersenyum lirih. Sungmin selalu merasa sedih jika Donghae sudah mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seperti saat ini.

"Dengar, Hae. Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri, _Oke_? Aku dan Eunhyuk, hubungan kami sudah lebih baik sekarang." Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Donghae. "Dan tentang aku dan Kyuhyun, demi Tuhan Donghae, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kau harus merasa bersalah. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Maksudku, kau tahu ini murni permasalahan kami."

Keheningan mengisi untuk beberapa saat. Sungmin kelu, pun begitu dengan Donghae.

"Kita hanya tidak mampu untuk saling jujur tentang perasaan kita, Hae." lanjut Sungmin lagi.

Donghae masih terdiam. Mendadak mendengus geli menatap Sungmin yang memainkan alisnya dengan raut wajah menggoda padanya. Tawanya mengalun pelan. Sungmin dan semua tingkah ajaibnya selalu membuatnya menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar tawa Donghae.

"Berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkan aku, _oke_? Fokuslah dengan perjuanganmu mendapat maaf dari Eunhyuk. Setelah itu, dapatkan hatinya kembali." Sungmin mengatakannya seraya terkikik kecil. Membuahkan sentilan pelan dikeningnya. Sungmin mencebik. Tangannya terayun menggeplak lengan Donghae keras.

"Aku sangat yakin jika Eunhyuk pun masih mencintaimu. Percaya padaku."

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Aku harap begitu."

"Hey! Percaya padaku!" ulang Sungmin sedekit memekik. Merengut karena Donghae yang seperti tidak mempercayai omongannya.

Donghae hanya terkekeh, sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun memasuki pelataran rumah. Tangannya mengusak gemas rambut Sungmin, dan memilih masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

..::.. HaeHyuk ..::..

.

Sedikit ragu Donghae mengetuk pintu kayu yang berdiri angkuh didepan mata. Tangannya bersiap untuk kembali mengetuk ketika pintu itu tak jua terbuka, tapi terhenti diudara saat suara Kim Ryeowook menyapanya. Donghae berbalik. Tersenyum tipis mendapati lelaki mungil itu mengerut bingung.

"Apa yang sedang _hyung _lakukan didepan pintu kamar Eunhyuk _hyung_?"

Donghae gugup. Tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa pada Ryeowook. Tapi kemudian dia tertegun. Donghae tidak menyangka ia bisa bertindak sejauh ini. Berdiri didepan kamar Eunhyuk, berharap lelaki itu muncul disana, dan menyambut kedatangannya.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin siang tadi, ia seperti _lagi-lagi_ mendapat _kesadarannya_.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya." Donghae tersenyum meyakinkan. Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Melangkah pelan dan berdiri disamping Donghae.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja, _hyung_?" Ryeowook memutar kenop pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Kepalanya melongok saat tak mendapati pemilik kamar terjamah mata coklatnya. "Kurasa dia sedang di kamar mandi."

Tanpa sadar, dalam benak Donghae menghela napas lega. Lelaki tampan itu melempar senyum tipis saat Ryeowook menatapnya. "Bolehkan jika aku menunggunya di dalam?"

Ryeowook tersenyum. Mengangguk setelahnya. Tangannya membuka lebar pintu yang kenopnya masih ia genggam. "Masuklah, _hyung_."

Donghae hanya berdiri sedikit gugup didalam kamar Eunhyuk setelah Ryeowook menutup pintu. Matanya mengedar menatap sekeliling. Kakinya mulai melangkah menyusuri setiap sudut kamar Eunhyuk. Tidak ada yang istimewa sejauh matanya mengedar.

Donghae tersenyum saat mendapati sebuah boneka kayu monyet di dalam lemari disamping meja belajar. Tangannya terulur hendak menggapai boneka kayu itu. Tentu saja ia ingat jika Eunhyuk sangat menyukai buah pisang. Itu kenapa dulu dirinya sempat mengatai lelaki itu seperti monyet-yang suka buah pisang. Dan karena itu dia selalu mendapat cubitan sayang dari Eunhyuk dipinggangnya. Donghae tersenyum lembut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Donghae terlonjak mendengar suara datar itu. Tubuhnya berputar. Hanya untuk mendapati Eunhyuk yang menatapnya tajam didepan pintu kamar mandi. Donghae berdehem pelan. Bibirnya mencoba mengulas senyum.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu." ucap Donghae tenang. Dia tidak bohong jika ia merasakan kegugupan yang teramat saat Eunhyuk terus menatapnya tajam. Tapi sebisa mungkin Donghae menahannya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Eunhyuk berjalan menuju ranjangnya berada. Dia sangat terkejut mendapati lelaki itu ada di dalam kamarnya. Sedikitpun dia tidak berpikir jika Donghae akan lancang memasuki kamarnya.

"Maaf karena sudah lancang memasuki kamarmu." Donghae berujar pelan.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Eunhyuk berusaha keras untuk tetap menjaga nada suaranya. Dia tidak ingin Donghae menyadari kegelisahannya karena keberadaan lelaki itu di kamarnya. Ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri karena dadanya masih saja berdebar karena Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak suka. Begitu dalam luka yang sudah ditorehkan Donghae kepadanya, tapi dengan kurang ajarnya, hati dan pikirannya sekali pun tidak bisa melepaskan sosok Donghae. Ia benci mengetahui fakta jika ia memang _masih _mengharapkan Donghae.

Donghae mencolos mendengarnya. Eunhyuk mengusirnya. Donghae melangkah ragu mendekati Eunhyuk yang membelakanginya. Menatap punggung yang tampak rapuh itu. Ingin sekali Donghae mendekap tubuh itu. Membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

Donghae terlonjak pelan. Lamunannya buyar saat Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba. Raut kaget tercetak jelas diwajah putih itu. Donghae tahu jika Eunhyuk mungkin terkaget karena keberadaan dirinya tepat dibelakang lelaki itu. Reflek, tangan Donghae mencekal lengan Eunhyuk ketika lelaki manis itu hendak menghindar. Helaan napas, samar terdengar hingga ketelinganya. Donghae mendongak, menemukan raut datar Eunhyuk yang melirik kearah tangannya.

"Maaf."

Ragu, Donghae melepaskan cekalan tangannya. Tidak ada sahutan dari Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum kecut menatap tubuh Eunhyuk yang menjauh. Hendak meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Aku mau minta maaf," kata Donghae langsung. "Untuk apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu. Dulu. Untuk semua sikapku yang sudah menyakitimu." lanjutnya dengan tegas. Menatap lirih Eunhyuk yang membelakanginya.

Donghae tidak bergeming. Bahkan saat tubuh kecil Eunhyuk terhenti dan menegang kaku. Napasnya tertahan. Menunggu reaksi kalimat dari bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali melangkah. Berhenti didepan pintu kamar. Membuka pintu dan menatap datar ke arah Donghae. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang." kata Eunhyuk mengulang perkataannya.

Donghae menatap sendu pada Eunhyuk. Bukan kata-kata seperti itu yang ingin didengarnya. Kakinya terayun, Donghae berhent didepan Eunhyuk yang tak memandangnya. Tekadnya sudah terlalu bulat. Ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk. Tidak harus kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak, bukan karena ia sudah tidak mencintai lelaki manis yang berdiri didepannya sekarang. Hanya saja, mendapat maaf dari Eunhyuk lah yang menjadi tujuannya untuk sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Sekali pun Eunhyuk tidak melirik Donghae yang terus terdiam didepannya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, dan Eunhyuk tidak menyukai itu.

"Hyuk, beri aku kesempatan-"

"Kesempatan apa yang kau maksud, Lee Donghae?" Eunhyuk menyela cepat. Sorot matanya dingin menghunus mata sendu Donghae.

Donghae tertegun. Dadanya sakit sekali mendapati sorot dingin itu. "Biarkan aku mengobati luka itu, Hyuk. Aku tahu-"

"Dengan cara apa kau mau mengobatinya? Dengan membuat luka baru untuk menutupnya? Untuk mengobatinya?"

Sesaat Donghae melihat sorot terluka dikedua mata Eunhyuk, sebelum kembali menyorot dingin. Donghae meringis sedih. Ragu, Donghae mendekat selangkah kedepan Eunhyuk. Kedua jemarinya mengepal erat. Donghae ingin menyentuh Eunhyuk. Ingin sekali dia mendekap tubuh kurus itu.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Hyuk. Ku mohon." mohon Donghae dengan suara sedikit parau. Donghae tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti dadanya. Hatinya dan jantungnya begitu terasa sakit didalam sana.

"Keluarlah. Dan pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu ada disini, jika kau ingin tau." ucap Eunhyuk datar. Tak diperdulikannya sorot mata Donghae yang begitu terluka mendengar ucapannya.

"Hyuk-

"Adakah dari kata-kataku yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Donghae menunduk. Eunhyuk tidak menyukai keberadaannya disini. Seharusnya ia tidak memaksa untuk tetap tinggal. Seharusnya ia tidak menuruti kemauan _Mrs_. Kim.

Donghae menghela napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih berpacu menyakitkan. Kepalanya mendongak. Menatap Eunhyuk yang tidak menatapnya sama sekali dengan senyum lirih.

"Baiklah. Jika kehadiranku disini sangat mengganggumu, aku akan pulang." ucap Donghae mencoba tersenyum. "Tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapat maaf darimu."

_'Juga hatimu.'_

.

.

_Give Me a Second Chance~_

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap datar mobil Donghae yang menjauhi pekarangan rumahnya. Kepalanya mendongak saat salju kembali turun, melayang-layang diudara, didepannya. Tangannya terulur. Seketika dinginnya salju langsung terasa ditelapak tangannya. Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, seraya berbisik dalam hati.

_'Ya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hyuk. Semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

_**TBC~**_

**Special thanks for...**

**chaerashin, naehyuk6, nurul. , , kartikawaii, Yenie Cho94, LeeDHKyu, baby baekkie, Rinhyuk, Fione Maple, wullancholee, Adorableun, 69912052, , **HaehyukYunjae, chu, elfishy09, **cho. .794,** elferani, Polarise437, **SherlyXiu24, gogoflo55, Jiae-haehyuk**

Maafkan jika cerita ini semakin Gaje atau apapun itu :)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hope U like it,**_

_**Sorry for typo,and**_

_**See Yaa~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**November 19th, 2015**_

_**NoonaRyeo ^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Kau mengganggu kencanku, sialan!"

Donghae mendengus bosan karena Yesung yang terus-terusan mengumpat padanya. Memilih mengabaikan sikap Yesung yang sangat tidak bersahabat, Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil disamping Yesung.

"Sudah lama di sini?"

Cengiran lebar dari Ryeowook membuahkan usapan lembut dikepalanya dari Yesung. "Belum lama. Kenapa, _hyung_?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin menyapa melihatmu duduk disini." Matanya melirik Yesung sekilas.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Yesung _hyung _yang mengajaku kemari. Katanya ia ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku di tempat ini."

Donghae tertawa mendengar perkataan polos Ryeowook. Sementara Yesung hanya terus terdiam membiarkan dua sosok itu berbicara. Sesekali tatapannya berpindah pada pemandangan di luar sana. Ia memang sengaja membawa Ryeowook datang berkunjung ke cafe yang menjadi paforitnya.

"Ya. Ini memang cafe paforit Yesung." susul Donghae.

Mata Ryeowook membulat. "Benarkah?"

"Uh-huh." Donghae mengangguk. "Kyuhyun masih di sana, Wook_ie_?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Yesung mengalihkan pandangan pada keduanya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung _sudah pulang siang tadi."

"Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook mengangguk menatap Yesung. "Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Kyuhyun datang ke rumahmu?"

"Kyuhyun _hyung _memang datang menginap bersama Donghae _hyung _beberapa hari kemarin." jelas Ryeowook.

"Eh?"

Yesung menatap Donghae yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kenapa?'.

"Oh. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau sudah bertindak sejauh itu, Hae."

Donghae mendengus. "Jangan salah paham. Kita memang datang berkunjung bersama. Dan soal kami yang menginap, itu karena _Umma _Wook_ie _yang memaksa."

"_Well_, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku." Seloroh Yesung langsung.

"Sialan."

Donghae memutar-mutar ponsel dalam genggamannya. Benaknya beragumen tentang keinginannya untuk sekedar mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang entah sekarang sedang apa. Ragu itu memang masih ada, sesekali sanggup menciutkan nyalinya. Mengulum lidah, lelaki tampan itu menyender pada punggung kursi. Memandang sebentar pada dua sosok yang tengah saling tertawa. Donghae meringis dalam hati, sadar karena ia memang sudah mengganggu acara kencan Yesung. Pun rasa iri sedikit merasuk ke dalam hati melihat keduanya.

Mengabaikan itu, Donghae menggerakan jemarinya diatas layar ponsel. Mengetikan beberapa kata, dan mengirimkannya dengan keyakinan penuh.

.

..::.. HaeHyuk ..::..

.

Sungmin melirik ponsel Eunhyuk yang bergetar diatas meja. Satu pesan terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Ketika melihat sang pemilik ponsel yang melangkah ke arahnya, Sungmin kembali memandang layar datar di depannya yang tengah menayangkan acara _variaty show_. Sembari mulutnya sibuk mengunyah kue-kue kering yang dibuat _Mrs_. Kim.

Menyadari tidak ada pergerakan dari Eunhyuk setelah sosok itu duduk disampingnya, Sungmin mendongak. Menatap bingung Eunhyuk yang terdiam dengan ponsel digenggaman tangannya. Eunhyuk berdehem pelan setelah jeda cukup lama menatap layar ponselnya. Melirik sebentar pada Sungmin yang menatap ingin tahu padanya. Sebaris angka tanpa nama yang sangat ia hapal siapa pemiliknya.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin bersuara.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, lelaki itu membuka pesan yang ia terima dengan jantung yang berdebar.

Matahari bersinar terang hari ini. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.

Eunhyuk melongo. Untuk beberapa saat, kepalanya terasa kosong. Tidak percaya ia mendapat pesan basa basi seperti ini, terlebih dari seorang Lee Donghae. Sosok yang beberapa hari kemarin sempat menginap dikediaman orang tuanya. Juga seseorang yang sempat menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berbicara omong kosong. Benarkah sosok itu yang mengirim pesan tadi? Eunhyuk mendengus.

"Ew. Siapa yang mengirim pesan? Kalimatnya menjijikan sekali."

Sungmin yang sempat menatap layar ponsel Eunhyuk, karena sang pemilik hanya terus terdiam, mengernyitkan keningnya melihat pesan yang menurutnya sangat _murah _sekali.

Eunhyuk berdehem. Mencoba menyamarkan senyum yang hampir terpoles mendengar kalimat sarkas Sungmin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Eunhyuk kembali meletakan ponselnya ke atas meja. Kembali menyamankan diri duduk disamping Sungmin sembari menonton acara yang tengah berlangsung di televisi.

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat. Sungmin menggerakan kepala saat iklan mengintrupsi acara yang tengah mereka tonton. Merasa cukup pegal karena hampir dua jam ia hanya duduk sembari menonton tv.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Hyuk."

"Hm?"

"Wook_ie _bilang, Donghae sempat menemuimu di kamar. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Ugh, maksudku, apa yang dilakukannya di kamarmu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" sahut Eunhyuk datar.

Sungin meringis. Sadar jika rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi menghantuinya, tidak seharusnya ia utarakan. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahu." Sungmin berucap kikuk.

Eunhyuk menghela napas. Punggungnya bersandar disofa. Kepalanya tengadah. Penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran akan ucapan... Donghae.

"Min."

Eunhyuk memang lebih terbiasa memanggil Sungmin tanpa embel-embel hyung, sekarang. Dan Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Donghae meminta maaf padaku."

Memang sudah sejak dulu Donghae meminta maaf padanya, dan selama ini Eunhyuk hanya mengabaikannya. Tapi tidak dengan semalam. Melihat bagaimana sorot mata Donghae yang begitu nanar, Eunhyuk tidak bisa jika harus mengabaikannya seperti biasa. Sorot mata itu begitu mengganggu pikirannya.

Ditempatnya, Sungmin sempat tertegun mendengar Eunhyuk berbicara tentang Donghae. Senyum tipis mengukir disudut kanan bibir Sungmin.

"Lalu?" Kaki Sungmin bersila. Duduk tegap menghadap Eunhyuk. "Kau memaafkannya?" tembaknya langsung.

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuahkan keheningan sesaat, Sungmin tidak tahu jika pertanyaannya justru membuat Eunhyuk semakin dilanda bimbang.

Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya. Memandang Sungmin dengan sorot lirih. "Aku minta maaf."

"Eh?"

"Aku minta maaf untuk semua sikapku selama ini. Aku sudah bersikap sangat kurang ajar padamu tanpa alasan yang benar-benar jelas. Maafkan aku karena rasa benci itu pernah ada untukmu." Suara Eunhyuk mengalun tegas. Eunhyuk sadar jika ia harus lebih dulu mengakui kesalahnnya untuk bisa berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyuk?" tentu saja Sungmin bingung mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Seingatnya, mereka tadi sedang akan membahas tentang Donghae. Lalu kenapa menjadi Eunhyuk yang meminta maaf padanya?

"Aku tau Donghae memang menyukaimu, dan aku justru bersikap jahat padamu hanya karena Donghae memutuskanku. Aku pikir Donghae meninggalkanku karena dia ingin memilikimu." Eunhyuk terdiam. "Aku... aku membenci diriku sendiri ketika bahkan hingga kalian _tidak bersama_, rasa tidak sukaku padamu justru membuatku semakin merasa... bersalah?"

Sungmin tidak bergeming. Maniknya menatap jauh ke dalam mata Eunhyuk. Dirinya tidak menyangka mendengar pengakuan seperti itu dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu untukmu." Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Seharusnya aku tidak memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke dalam hati Donghae yang sedang terluka. Dan kita tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Dia memutuskanku tepat setelah mendengar kau putus dengan Kyuhyun." Senyum lirih Eunhyuk terpoles. "Dari awal, akulah yang terlalu memaksakan diri."

Sementara Sungmin hanya mampu terdiam mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, helaan napas panjang Sungmin membuyarkan pikiran keduanya. Kemudian Sungmin tersenyum tipis ketika pemahaman itu menghampirinya "Maksudmu, kau sudah memaafkan Donghae?"

Eh?

Eunhyuk mendongak cepat. Bingung, juga kaget. Kenapa dari semua penjelasan yang ia ucapkan, Sungmin justru menarik kesimpulan seperti itu. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Katakan saja, Hyuk."

Eunhyuk berdehem. "Apa kau memaafkanku?" lanjutnya memilih mengabaikan ucapan Sungmin.

"Oh. Aku sudah tau jawabannya." Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Eunhyuk mendesah malas melihatnya.

"Omong kosong."

.

..::.. Give Me a Second Chance~ ..::..

.

Sungmin sedang termangu. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa fokus. Pikirannya masih memutar ulang semua ucapan Eunhyuk siang tadi. Sedikitnya sempat terbesit perasaan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Pun nama Kyuhyun ikut didalamnya. Senyum lirihnya sempat terpoles mengingat apa yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Seandainya ia menurut pada Donghae untuk tidak pergi malam itu. Seandainya ia memilih mengabaikan pesan yang dikirim entah siapa ke ponselnya. Seandainya Kyuhyun tidak tidur dengan wanita itu.

Begitu banyak kata seandainya yang terus berputar di dalam otaknya. Hingga satu kalimat melintas dalam pikirannya, membuatnya mencelos.

Ya, seandainya ia tidak... mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendesah lelah. Tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sungmin tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan. Sungmin terduduk. Maniknya memutar menatap sebentar jam kecil yang berdiri angkuh di atas nakas.

"Wook_ie_?"

Sungmin mengernyit bingung mendapati adik tirinya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"_Hi, hyung_." Sapanya semangat.

"Kau disini? Kapan datang?" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk memang memilih pulang ke rumah mereka sore tadi.

Ryeowook menyengir. "Baru saja."

"Dengan siapa kau kemari?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Mendadak Ryeowook menjadi gugup. Sungmin yang melihatnya mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik _hyung _segera turun. Aku bawa makanan tadi. Kita makan malam bersama." jelasnya kembali tersenyum lebar. Mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

Helloooooo everyone... ada yang kangen fanfic ini? Ada yang masih inget fanfic ini? Apa masih ada yang nungguin fanfic ini? #krikrikrik

Maafkan saiia yang sempat melalaikan fanfic saiia ini. WB menghampiri saiia, huhuhu. Juga sempet mendadak ilang feel buat ngelanjut ini fanfic saking lamanya WB melanda diri saiia _#buangnapas_

Bagaimana dengan chaper ini? Apa memuaskan rasa kangen kalian? Duileeeeeh. Terlalu menye-menye yaaa? Maafkan saiia kalo chapter ini jauh dari ekspetasi kalian _#senyummanis _

Abis lama semedi, malah cuma kaya gini yang bisa didapet. Ugh~

Mana kgak ada couple moment pulak. Doh!

Ya sudahlah... semoga masih ngefeel ya bacanya... hihihi~

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hope U like it,**_

_**Sorry for typo, and**_

_**See Yaa~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**April 18th, 2016**_

_**NoonaRyeo ^^**_


End file.
